L'héritage du Roi des Pirates
by Dragonna
Summary: Romanyus, le roi des pirates, sait bien qu'il n'est pas éternel. Ne pouvant choisir un héritier, il laisse une carte dessinée, par des encres magiques, sur le dos d'un fils, sans savoir qu'il serait à la fois un bonheur mais aussi une malédiction. UA
1. Prologue: Un Tatouage en Héritage

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA [_J'avais envie d'écrire sur la piraterie et sur Arthur Pirate, mais pas dans le contexte de Hetalia._] , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: RomxGer sous entendue, Arthur/Francis, Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: Un Tatouage en Héritage<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dans ce monde, dans une ère où la navigation était privilégiée dans beaucoup de domaines, la piraterie dominait tout et régentait tout ce qui touchait à l'océan. Ceux qui se faisait prendre se comptait sur les doigts de la main. Seuls des mercenaires corsaires avaient une petite chance de les arrêter. Et ils demandaient chers pour leurs services. A un point tel que parfois les royaumes préféraient payer les pirates pour avoir la paix, et espérer qu'ils attaquent les pays voisin, plutôt que demander les services de boucaniers. Les expéditions en mers étaient donc périlleuses mais personne n'y renonçait, le commerce et les découvertes étaient trop importants pour laisser la peur l'emporter. Surtout que il y avait des régions plus fréquentées que d'autres par les pirates, et des chemins se dessinaient parfois d'eux même à des marins expérimentés. Mais cela ne les protégeaient pas de tomber sur des petits malins qui ne faisaient rien comme les autres.<p>

Il y avait une hiérarchie dans ce milieu. Des clans se distinguaient, même si chaque navire allait seul de son côté. Des îles étaient réputées pour ''accueillir'' ces pirates, acheter la marchandise volée qui n'étaient ni pas bijoux, des auberges peu recommandables (puisqu'ils y venaient) leurs ouvraient leurs portes.

_Comment pouvaient-ils justifier ça?_ La peur, le profit, le respect...on ne dit pas non à un pirate, surtout aux plus dangereux.

Il y a des années, existait un pirate puissant, au dessus de tout les autres, le maître des océans, le plus grand pirate qui n'ait jamais existé sur cette terre. Doté de certains pouvoir magiques, il avait sur les utiliser à leurs pleins potentiels pour être rapidement à la tête de ce qu'on appela bientôt ''L'ère de la piraterie''. Il était le plus fort, le plus puissant et le plus riche. Personne ne savait où étaient ses différentes cachettes, et pourtant on les avait cherché. De même aucun de ceux qui avaient défié cet homme n'avaient survécu et ceux qui n'étaient pas mort s'étaient enfuis, humiliés et pleins de promesses de revanches. Il se faisait appeler Romanyus. Il savait tout de ce qui se jouait dans le monde des maîtres des mers. Grâce à son talent, il avait gagné l'immense respect d'une grande partie de la piraterie._ Ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde._

Seulement le temps passait, il vieillissait et sût un jour que son temps allait bientôt se finir. _Comment? Quand?_ Il ne savait pas mais présentait quelque chose.

Il eut une pensée pour son trésor, le fruit de nombreuses années de pillages de navires, de villages ou de villas. Un trésor dont lui seul connaissait l'emplacement.

_Mais à quoi ce trésor servirait-il quand il serait mort?_

_Là où il était, protégé comme il l'était, personne ne le trouverait jamais. _

_Quel gâchis!_

Soudain il eut une idée. Il pouvait certes dire le lieu à ses héritiers, ses fils nés ici et là de ses conquêtes au cours de ses voyages.

_Mais en étaient-il dignes? Pouvaient-il reprendre fortune et titre sans aucun mérite?_ _Pouvaient-ils devenir comme lui? Des maîtres des océans?_

Pour accéder là où il était, il avait souffert. Il était partit, dès l'enfance, des couches les plus basses de la société, au plus bas à mendier et à mourir de faim. Plus tard à se rabaisser, à l'adolescence, au pire pour pouvoir avoir un peu d'argent. Sans ce pirate qui l'avait ramassé dans la rue, le prenant en pitié, il ne serait jamais arrivé là où il en était aujourd'hui. Cette fortune il l'avait amassé au cours de sa vie en luttant et en naviguant, en améliorant ses stratégies. Il avait encore souffert, été blessé, avait manqué d'être capturé ou tué, de se noyer...

_Il avait mérité cet or mais ses fils? Eux auraient tout comme ça?_

Antonio était le plus prometteur à douze ans, et avait été pris comme moussaillon sur le navire d'un amis nommé Germans.

Le petit frère d'Antonio, Marco, lisait à peine, titubant encore sur ses jambes de bébé.

Héraclès était gamin pacifique (le comble) qui n'aimait guère la bataille.

Ne restait que son quatrième fils: Francis. Âgé de 10 ans, commençant à peine à s'entrainer.

_Mais comment choisir? _

_Non, il ne pouvait pas choisir entre ses fils. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas créer une injustice, il les aimait tous autant qu'ils étaient. _

_Et tenter un partager équitable pouvait aussi conduire au désastre si la loi du plus fort s'en mêlait. _

Mais soudain il eut une idée .Deux énigmes. Une résolution aboutirait au trésor. Mais...cette énigme ne se révélerait pas toute seule. Il fallait compter avec la magie. Se levant, il marcha à grand pas vers son bureau et sortit une petite boîte, offerte par un alchimiste il y a longtemps.

_Des encre magiques. _

Le dessin réalisé, sur n'importe quel support, grâce à eux ne se révélait que sous deux conditions précises. Et personne aux mauvaises intentions ne pourraient ainsi voir la carte de son trésor. _Seul un véritable pirate le pourrait, et un qui soit comme lui._

Un sourire calculateur se dessina sur ses lèvres et, ne réalisant pas le futur qu'il réservait à son enfant cria: «Francis! Viens ici!»

Puisque c'était cet enfant qui vivait avec lui à cet instant de l'histoire, c'est lui qui aurait le tatouage, comme l'aurait eu Héraclès, Marco ou Antonio à sa place s'il s'était trouvé chez eux

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_

_Prochain chapitre, on fait un bond de 12 ans dans le futur. _

_Le Titre? "Une malediction"_


	2. Chapitre 1: Une Malédiction

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA [_J'avais envie d'écrire sur la piraterie et sur Arthur Pirate, mais pas dans le contexte de Hetalia._] , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: RomxGer sous entendue, Arthur/Francis, Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1: «<strong>**Malédiction****»**_

* * *

><p><em>Douze ans avait passés depuis la disparition du roi des pirates, du maître des mers qui avait dominé chaque océan avec une force et un pouvoir jamais vu auparavant. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu, ce qui lui était arrivé. Et désormais chaque pirate se battait, s'affrontait, multipliait d'adresse et d'audace pour prendre le titre maintenant libre.<em>

_Un combat dans lequel ils ne se permettraient jamais une seule erreur..._

_De même, le fabuleux trésor de Romanyus faisait rêver, les pirates les plus expérimentés rivalisaient de réflexion et de logique pour tenter de deviner où le puissant combattant avait dissimuler or, œuvres d'arts, bijoux et autres résultats de ses vols. Personne ne savait où était le trésor, même pas les enfants du concerné. Les uns étaient trop jeunes à l'époque pour avoir pu en entendre parler de la bouche du pirate et le l'aîné, Antonio, était loin de son père à ce moment-là. _

_N'en restait qu'un qui aurait pu savoir: Celui qui était avec Romanyus peu de temps avant la disparition de ce dernier. Rien qu'avec ça, beaucoup de boucaniers le cherchèrent pour voir s'il savait quelque chose. Il ne le trouvèrent pas et ce fut à ce moment qu'un homme parla du tatouage placé sur le dos du troisième fils de cet homme. Il expliqua que ce tatouage était dessiné grâce à des produits magiques et n'apparaissait que sous certaines conditions, que ce tatouage était en réalité une carte. La carte qui amènerait celui qui pourrait la lire au plus fabuleux des trésors._

_Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que chacun tente de trouver l'enfant disparu. _

_Mais personne ne le trouva..._

_Et douze ans passèrent._

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, dans la large taverne sur les quais, beaucoup de pirates s'étaient retrouvés pour boire un verre, savourant cette halte sur les terres après une longues et souvent éprouvante traversée. Les capitaines pensaient avec satisfaction à ce qu'ils allaient (ou avaient, selon les cas) gagnés en vendant les œuvres d'arts ou marchandises dérobés au navires de commerce. Parmi les bandits des mers se trouvaient des mercenaires qui racontaient toutes les anecdotes possibles sur leurs anciens patrons, déclenchant l'hilarité des uns et l'intérêt des corsaires en quête de patrons.<p>

Au milieu de tout ça, à un table à l'écart, se trouvait un jeune homme de 21 ans aux yeux émeraudes. Son cache-oeil, placé juste pour le style selon lui, donnait à son visage , pourtant doux, un aspect quelque peu effrayant. Sa peau était bronzée par le soleil, ses joues imberbes étaient encadrées de mèches couleur sable qui étaient sans cesse ébouriffés par le vent et par le chapeau souvent enlevé et remis. Celui-ci était noir et orné de plumes de toutes les couleurs. Son manteau rouge tenait plus de la cape qu'autre chose, et sa chemise blanche, recouverte par une espèce de gilet noir, était déboutonnée juste en dessous de la gorge, gorge cachée par un col orné d'une émeraude. Il avait un pantalon couleur cendre et ses pieds étaient protégé par de solides bottes.

- «Alors Arthur, la chasse a été bonne?» Demanda un garçon plus jeune que lui, portant une tenue simple et un plateau sous le bras. «Je te serre quoi? C'est moi qui paye!» Il semblait souriant et sa peau était délicatement bronzée par le soleil, ses yeux verts feuille brillaient comme des joyaux. Ayant été blessé lors de sa dernière traversée, il avait pris quelques temps de repos en travaillant ici. Ce qui lui permettait de ce fait de récolter de nombreuses informations qu'il transmettait ensuite à son frère.

Le blond soupira, l'air de penser à autre chose: «Hum...comme d'habitude!

- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur!

- Tu sais pourquoi la vie n'est pas facile pour nous en ce moment!» grogna le pirate en ponctuant ces mots d'un geste évasif de la main. _Dire que les temps étaient bien plus faciles pour eux avant._..

L'autre se passa une main dans ses mèches sombres «Ha oui la marine semble plus active ces temps-ci! Pas comme du temps de Romanyus!» Cet homme avait su terrifier tout le monde, bandits comme honnêtes gens.

Le jeune capitaine, qui avait réussit l'exploit de le devenir à 20 ans, leva un sourcil narquois vers son ami «Ton père hein Marco? Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu te souvenais te lui!» Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le pendentif que le frère d'Antonio portait au cou. Une pierre bleu d'une étrange forme, ressemblant à celle de Antonio mais avec des contours différent. C'était un bijou spécial offert par son père, et que seul le porteur dudit bijou pouvait retirer. Ce joyau ne pouvait être voler. C'était une des découverte de Romanyus durant ses voyages. Il avait aussitôt divisé sa trouvaille en autant de morceaux qu'il avait d'enfants afin que chacun ait un fragment.

_Un porte bonheur, selon lui._

- «Hum...je n'ai du le voir qu'une seule fois mais peu importe! Je ne sais même plus à quoi il ressemble! Antonio était le seul qui l'intéressait vraiment!» Il s'absenta le temps d'aller chercher la boisson d'Arthur et la lui tendit ensuite.

Après avoir bu une gorgée, le pirate s'enquit: «Et ton autre frère?

C'lui qui a la carte? Je l'ai jamais vu, j'sais pas à quoi il ressemble! Y a que Antonio qui l'ait connut dans la famille!» Marmonna Marco en haussant les épaules, l'air totalement indifférent. A ses yeux ''Tonio'' était son seul et unique frère. Les autres n'étaient rien, ils partageaient juste le même sang que lui.

- «Tu t'en fiches quoi!

- Non...j'aimerai bien le voir, pour voir la carte! Un trésor comme celui de mon père doit être incroyable et fabuleux!

- Tsss!» Arthur ne répondit rien et ne montra pas que cette réponse lui avait déplût. Combien de gens voulait voir ce garçon, juste à cause de la carte. «Comme la quasi-totalité des pirates après tout! Je me demande si ton frère a déjà croisé quelqu'un de désintéressé depuis douze ans.» Il termina sa chope en la vidant d'un trait. Cette espèce de chasse à l'homme pour trouver le trésor de Romanyus ne lui inspirait que mépris. Lui aurait déjà trouvé le fils, lui aurait su la faire apparaître la carte et ce garçon ne souffrirait sans doute pas autant qu'il devait sans doute souffrir aujourd'hui (s'il était vivant).

L'autre fronça les sourcils «Tu n'as pas envie de trouver ce trésor toi?»

Le capitaine sourit d'un air mystérieux «J'aimerais bien mais je ne fais pas d'illusions! Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de cet or! J'en trouve bien assez!

- Ha?

- Bien entendu et le prochain roi des pirates, ça sera moi!» Ricana le jeune homme en lui tendant sa chope vide, ordre implicite de lui en servir une autre.

* * *

><p>Loin de ce lieu, dans les bas quartiers d'une autre ville, un jeune homme de 22 ans comptait ses richesses avec un triste sourire, même si la quantité de pièce était assez minable finalement. Il n'avait pas pu se faire engager sur un quelconque navire. <em>Trop efféminé<em>, disaient les uns. _Trop faible_, disaient les autres. Et les pirates, eux, étaient plus accueillants mais semblaient être très fort pour deviner qui il était.

_Tout ça pour ce maudit tatouage dont il ne pouvait même pas profiter lui même._

_Parce que cette fichue carte n'apparaîtrait même pas pour son porteur voyons, c'était trop simple._

Depuis 12 ans, il avait passé son temps à se cacher. Parce qu'il était la clé qui menait au plus fabuleux des trésors et l'avidité des hommes faisait le reste. Depuis qu'il avait 15 ans il se débrouillait seul. Il avait appris à voler. Il était un adolescent puis un jeune homme rapide et agile, souple qui ne craignait pas les hauteurs. Il savait parfaitement nager, ce qui lui avait souvent permit d'échapper à des poursuiveurs. Mais il était seul. Complétement seul. Effleurant le cristal qu'il portait au cou, il soupira tristement.

_Combien de gens de confiance avait-il croisé en 12 ans? Mis à part celui qui l'avait abrité pendant 3 ans, aucun. Combien de personne désintéressées? Combien de fois avait-il été trahis et blessé, toujours à cause de son père et de ce tatouage? Combien de fois avait-on, joué avec ses sentiments dans le but de tenter de voir la carte, ou de l'obliger à la faire apparaître, à chaque fois sans succès? _

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne comptait plus depuis longtemps, ça faisait trop mal de penser qu'il n'avait rien ni personne.

_Qu'il était seul et qu'il risquait de l'être encore longtemps. _

On le désignait sous de nombreuses appellations: «_La carte_», «_La clé_», «_Le fils de Romanyus_» mais jamais personne ne l'avait appelé par son prénom depuis longtemps.

Qui avait été le dernier? Sans doute la dernière personne a avoir joué avec sa confiance.

Mais il s'en fichait, il était habitué à la solitude, ça ne lui faisait plus rien..._Plus rien._..Ou du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Essuyant rageusement une larme, il serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Il devait être fort.

_Mais comment quand on n'avait rien, quand on n'avait personne?_

- «Si seulement je pouvais faire apparaître ce foutu tatouage, je serais débarrassé de tout ça une bonne fois pour toute!» Mais ça ne marchait pas aussi facilement, évidement. A son grand regret, il n'y parvenait pas et ce n'était pas faute de s'y être essayé. Fourrant sa bourse dans l'intérieur de sa tunique, il se releva brusquement du bord du quai où il était assit et jeta une pierre dans l'eau, rageusement. «Merci du cadeau empoisonné papa! Merci de m'avoir gâché la vie!» Il s'éloigna, soufflant dans ses paumes, un peu frigorifiés par la température extérieure.

Sauf que quelque chose l'inquiéta rapidement. On le suivit à partir du moment où il emprunta une rue transversale à celle menant au quais. Il serra les dents._ Voleurs? Ou chercheurs de trésors qui l'avaient reconnus quand il était allé à la taverne plus tôt? _Quand il fut encerclé, il regretta plus que tout de n'avoir qu'un simple poignard comme arme. Si seulement il avait eu une épée, ou un révolver.

L'homme qui semblait être le capitaine eut une mauvais sourire, attrapant le menton du jeune blond qui grimaça sous la brutalité du geste: «Après tous ces mois de recherches, enfin...la carte!

- ...Vous savez que à la longue, ça devient pénible? Vous êtes les 20e depuis le début de l'année et nous ne sommes au second mois de l'année. Mais vous... je vous avais jamais vu avant...» Il avait plus l'habitude de voir les mêmes lui courir après. Ca faisait bien un an qu'il n'y en avait pas eu de nouveau. Malgré sa peur, il était tout de même quelque peu blasé. Comme toujours il tenta de fuir mais ceux-ci étaient plus futés ou obstinés, ou organisés ou n'importe quoi d'autre, et malgré une évasion réussie, ils réussirent à s'emparer de lui avant la fin de la nuit.

Le capitaine, massant sa mâchoire endolorie par un coup de pied savamment placé eut un rictus et déclara «Tu refuses de me montrer la carte je suppose?» Son agacement était palpable, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu le dos nu de tout tatouage, preuve qu'il fallait bien quelque chose pour le faire apparaître.

- «Si je vous dis que...je ne peux pas le faire parce que je ne sais pas comment faire, vous n'allez pas me croire je suppose?

- Non..

- C'est pourtant la vérité!

- Et bien...de gré ou de force, je verrais ce tatouage. J'aurais bien raison de ton obstination et de ton refus!»

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre<em>**

Prochain Chapitre : «**Le Prince des Pirates**»

Car Francis va avoir besoin d'un héros et à défaut d'un vrai héros, un pirate moins idi...cruel que les autres fera l'affaire.


	3. Chapter 2: Le Prince des Pirates

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA [_J'avais envie d'écrire sur la piraterie et sur Arthur Pirate, mais pas dans le contexte de Hetalia._] , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: RomxGer sous entendue, Arthur/Francis, Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2: «Le Prince des Pirates»<strong>_

* * *

><p>- «Où est le trésor?<p>

- Je...Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien su...jamais.» Sa voix brisée, entrecoupée de sanglots, hoquetait des supplications, répétant encore et encore ces mots qu'il n'avait cessé de dire à tous ses poursuivants depuis ses 15 ans. «Si je savais comment la faire apparaître, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps!

- Ne me fais pas croire...» Siffla le pirate, posant son pied sur le dos dénudé de son captif, seul endroit où la peau était intacte «...que Romanyus t'a fait ce tatouage sans te dire comment le révéler à quelqu'un!» Cela paraissait effectivement invraisemblable._ A quoi bon laisser une telle chose si on ne donnait aucun moyen de s'en servir?_ Surtout que le roi des pirates était connu pour aimer sa famille. C'était donc impossible qu'il n'ait pas laissé quelque indice à son fils sur comment faire apparaître cette carte tatouée sur son dos.

- «Et bien, si...» Murmura le plus jeune fermant étroitement ses paupières, tentant de se fermer au monde extérieur. Comme il aurait aimé s'évanouir, sombrer. _C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici_. Il avait déjà été frappé et un peu torturé mais jamais à ce point, il avait déjà été trompé, avait déjà eu le cœur anéanti, mais n'avait jamais autant souffert physiquement depuis...depuis il ne savait plus combien de temps. Jusqu'ici il avait déployé des trésors d'astuces et d'habileté, arrivant toujours à s'échapper ou à fuir mais là, là...aucun de ses essais n'avait réussi, ils l'avaient toujours repris. Et les tortures devenaient plus douloureuses, voir humiliantes, et il aurait craqué depuis longtemps s'il avait su quoique ce soit. _Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout, si ce n'est la vie. Et quelle vie? Une vie de douleur, de chagrin, de trahison...où on ne s'intéressait à lui que pour la carte, le fabuleux trésor de son pèr_e.

- «Mensonges!» Le pirate flanqua un coup de pied au garçon enchaîné (dans la cale de son navire) avant de le saisir par les cheveux «N'abuses pas de ma patience mon garçon, ça serait une grossière erreur de ta part et tu n'en souffrirais que davantage!» Il ajouta dans un rictus cruel qu'il avait des moyens encore plus douloureux pour le faire parler. «Je n'ai même pas commencé à être sérieux tu sais?»

Le jeune homme n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Il laissa échapper un rire sec, crachant un peu de sang venant de sa lèvre coupée, en disant «Parce que vous ne me tuerez pas après avoir vu et reproduit la carte peut-être?»

Un nouveau coup,tout aussi violent que les précédents, le fit taire. L'homme saisit violemment son menton de son autre main et siffla «Tu veux jouer à ça? Parfait, j'ai tout mon temps!» Il ouvrit la porte et cria quelque chose à ses hommes, faisant écarquiller les yeux du prisonnier. Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme et eut un cruel sourire «Tu ne veux pas parler? Très bien, nous allons voir qui est le plus malin!»

_Il y mettrait le temps et la force qu'il faudrait..._

_...Mais le gamin allait parler..._

* * *

><p>Arthur abaissa sa longue-vue, un air contrarié gravé sur le visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, accoudé à la rambarde du pont, murmurant d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée: «C'est le Bloody Heart non?» Il ne put retenir une grimace, agacé pour ce qu'il pensait être un contre-temps.<p>

- «Apparemment...» soupira Marco, prenant l'outil de vision pour regarder mieux, à son tour. Il abaissa le cylindre et soupira. «C'est bien lui, je reconnaîtrais sa ''bannière'' n'importe où! Elle est trop glauque.» Il passa une main dans ses mèches sombres, un peu inquiet. «Cette brute, ce monstre est donc revenu!

- Que fait-il là? Je pensais qu'Antonio l'avait chassé de cette mer. Il s'en est suffisamment vanté comme ça non?» Il avait enduré ce récit (et les variantes s'en découlant) durant toute une nuit dans une auberge avec l'équipage de de gai-luron qu'était le brun aux yeux verts.

Le petit frère du concerné haussa les épaules «Il est revenu, visiblement...il voulait vraiment avoir le trésor de Romanyus, et était prêt à tout pour ça! Père était si puissant...qu'il a amassé des tonnes de trésors. N'importe quel avide de pouvoir aimerait s'emparer de ce trésor, surtout de la ''couronne''!» _Cet objet souvent évoqué attisait les convoitises. Était-ce là le diadème du roi des pirates? Beaucoup le pensaient. Et l'idée séduisait tant que beaucoup étaient prêts à tout pour s'en emparer. _

Marco savait de même Arthur n'était pas indifférent à cette idée, avec ses ambitions. Mais il n'était pas comme les autres...il ressemblait à Romanyus sur certains points, mais était également différent sur d'autres.

- «Hum...Pourquoi est-il amarré près de la falaise et pas au port? On dirait qu'il ne veut pas laisser descendre son équipage. Ou...» Il se frotta le menton, réfléchissant à la conduite à tenir.

_Cet homme était presque au ban de la piraterie, car il n'avait que ambitions, aucun honneur et aucun respect. Prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, il avait trahit si souvent qu'il était détesté par beaucoup. C'était plus un brigand, un bandit, un mercenaire aux méthodes les plus vils. Rien à voir, selon beaucoup, avec un véritable pirate._

Un moment de silence s'installa avant que la discussion ne se poursuive. «Quarantaine peut-être?» Proposa le frère d'Antonio, l'air peu compatissant. «Ou alors il prépare un sale coup!» Cette idée lui déplaisait, il savait de quoi cet homme était capable. Il était la honte de la piraterie. A tout les niveaux. «Ou alors il a quelque chose extrêmement précieux à bord et reste à l'écart pour ne pas tenter qui que ce soit. Il aime se vanter, tu sais, il doit préférer ne pas laisser un accès facile à son bateau dans ce cas. Ou il est juste méfiant de nature! Dans tout les cas, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il fait ici moi aussi.»

Arthur plissa les yeux «Hum...Restons cachés par la falaise, pour le moment et surveillons-le! Je sens quelque chose de mauvais!» Il resta silencieux et se tourna vers son ami «Vas dans les différents tavernes et vois si tu aperçoit ce...cette épave qui ne mérite pas le titre de capitaine. Ou son bras droit, je ne m'en soucie pas. Tu les connais, tu étais avec ton frère quand il les a battus il y a deux ans. Et reviens à l'aube me faire ton rapport. Ils ne partiront plus cette nuit, il n'y a même pas de lune.» Donc ils repartiraient probablement aux premières lueurs du matin, ce qui leur laissait la nuit pour réfléchir à la conduite à tenir_. S'il y avait quelque chose à faire, cela va de soit._

Marco eut un sourire mystérieux et disparut dans l'obscurité, sans un mot, et seuls ses pas se firent entendre. Puis le silence et le jeune capitaine leva à nouveau la longue vue, observant l'autre navire à la faible lueur des étoiles. «Il y a quelque chose de louche, je le sens!» Il abaissa son outil et grogna, retirant son tricorne et laissant le vent ébouriffer ses mèches:«Ca ne me plaît pas du tout...»

* * *

><p>Des coups contre la porte de sa cabine le réveillèrent un peu plus tard et Marco entra sans même attendre la permission «J'te réveille?<p>

- Si tu n'étais pas mon ami, je t'aurais déjà plombé pour ça!» il se passa la main sur la figure, tentant de se réveiller. «Alors?» Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le ciel par le hublot, encore bien sombre? L'aube n'était apparemment pas encore là. Mais il était assez réveillé pour entendre les nouvelles.

Le frère d'Antonio se mordit la lèvre inférieure: «Alors? Il a décroché le gros lot, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

- Un grand trésor?» proposa le blond en enfilant son large manteau rouge et son tricorne noir. Il était prêt à agir, à donner des ordres et à préparer un plan. «Si son bateau a un cargaison précieuse, je conçois qu'il reste loin des quais. Mais c'est tout de même intéressant à savoir.» Il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à attaquer et piller son rival pirate.

L'autre eut l'air étrangement gêné: «Presque, le trésor il ne l'a pas encore mais...

- Mais?» Il n'était pas bien réveillé, et encore un peu lent à la détente. Il ne voyait, dans ce cas, pas vraiment de raison de rester à l'écart, de protéger son navire comme ça.

- «Non...Il a trouvé mon demi-frère...A la taverne, son Bras Droit s'est vanté que leur équipage avait mis la main sur la ''carte de Romanyus'' mais je ne sais pas s'il le capitaine a fait apparaître le tatouage ou non. L'autre avait l'air ravi que l'équipage ait mis la main sur le garçon mais il n'a rien dit de plus!»

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. _Maintenant il était bien éveillé_. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle. «Ton frère s'était pourtant peu fait entendre ces dernières années! Tu es certain que c'est bien de lui dont il est question?

- Oui il se cachait surement, mais les gens persévérants ont fini par le trouver, finissent toujours par le trouver! Je sais que Tonio le cherchait lui aussi mais pour le prendre dans son équipage afin de le protéger. Manque de chance pour lui, il n'a pas été assez rapide.» Il fit une pause dans son discours. Puis il reprit «Si ça ne te dérange pas, je crois que je vais rester sur l'île! Mon frère ne va surement pas tarder à repasser, faut que je le mette au courant. Et si...» Il grimaça, l'air d'hésiter à parler «..S'il est trop tard, qu'il puisse au moins le venger!»

Arthur plissa les yeux et murmura d'une voix dangereusement trop basse «Trop tard? Je ne crois pas!» Sa voix s'adoucit et il ajouta «Si tu veux rester pour attendre Antonio libre à toi, tu n'es pas lié à un quelconque navire après tout. Moi j'ai à faire quelque chose...

- …Qu'à tu l'intention de faire exactement? Récupérer la car...mon frère?

- Dès que le _Bloody Heart_ aura quitté les alentours de l'île, nous le suivrons, dissimulant notre bannière. Et dès que nous serons à bonne distance...» Un cruel sourire, presque démoniaque se dessina sur le visage du blond tandis qu'il passait le bandeau noir sur son œil gauche, cachant la pupille émeraude. Il boutonna ensuite le premier bouton de son manteau et termina «...nous lancerons l'abordage. Et nous nous emparerons de ce qu'il était si fier de posséder!

- C'est pour sauver mon frère ou pour récupérer la carte que tu fais ça Arthur?» Railla Marco qui se prit un livre en plein figure comme unique réponse. Ricanant, il partit, allant sans doute rejoindre la terre ferme.

Le pirate, de son côté s'engagea sur le pont, jetant un coup d'oeil sur le navire ennemi qui commençait à s'éloigner lentement des côtes. Levant une main, il ordonna à ses hommes de se préparer.

_D'ici quelques heures, l'équipage du Bloddy Heart connaitrait sa plus grande défaite._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_

Dans le prochain chapitre: Abordage, rencontre, discussion, tentative de mise en confiance, ect...

_Et vous saurez ENFIN le nom du bâteau d'Arthur._

Au fait, j'ai pas d'idée pour le nom du capitaine du Bloody Heart (le sale type oui), je vais chercher d'ici le prochain chapitre maissi vous avez des idées, je veux bien les entendre!


	4. Chapitre 3: Abordage et Sauvetage

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA [_J'avais envie d'écrire sur la piraterie et sur Arthur Pirate, mais pas dans le contexte de Hetalia._] , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: RomxGer sous entendue, Arthur/Francis, Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3: Abordage et Sauvetage<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>- «Arthur...Arthur, réveilles-toi!»<em>

_L'enfant d'environ 10 ans roula sur le côté, entrouvrant ses yeux émeraudes et se redressant en position assise, se frottant les yeux en protestant mollement. «Déjà? C'est tout juste l'aube!_

_- Notre bateau va bientôt partir!» déclara sa mère, la capitaine aux longues mèches brunes._

_Le petit mousse s'habilla, chacun de ses mouvements au ralentit, comme si le sommeil maintenait sur lui une sévère prise. «J'arrive!» Un bâillement lui échappa tandis qu'il suivit la pirate et ses trois grands frères dans les escaliers. Il était fatigué et dormait presque debout, marchant comme un somnambule, sous les rires étouffés de ses aînés, qui l'empêchèrent trois fois de tomber, de de cogner dans quelqu'un ou de glisser dans une flaque d'eau. Une taloche du plus vieux sur le crâne le tira du sommeil une bonne fois pour toute, et il suivit la petite troupe en grommelant. _

_Il avait entendu parler du grand Romanyus et savait qu'il était sur cette île en ce moment mais n'avait ni pu, ni eu le temps de le chercher, au contraire de ses frères qui avaient tenté le coup mais sans succès. L'homme était apparemment introuvable ou très discret. Il n'était pas le plus craint des océans pour rien. Et d'après les dernières nouvelles, il s'interrogerait sur lequel de ses enfants serait son héritier...mais personne ne savait ou et qui étaient les dit-enfants. _

_- «Ho Arthur! Va acheter ça chez l'apothicaire!» ordonna Britanna en tendant une petite bourse et un bout de papier au benjamin de la fratrie: «Et dépêches-toi, nous ne pouvons perdre trop de temps avant d'appareiller!» Elle se détourna, montant la passerelle, sans un regard en arrière, pleine de confiance pour le petit._

_Son quatrième fils s'élança au pas de course à travers les ruelles, évitant passants et marchants pour arriver plus vite à la boutique, sans avoir besoin de ralentir un seul instant. _

_Sauf qu'au détour d'une rue, il percuta brutalement quelqu'un et tomba par terre dans un petit cri de douleur, sa bourse lui échappant des mains. Elle fut ramassée rapidement par l'homme qu'il avait accidentellement percuté mais lui fut aussitôt rendu après que ce dernier l'eut relevé._

_Puis celui-ci le fixa avec attention et son visage s'éclaira: «Mais...dis moi tu es le fils de Britanna n'est-ce pas? Tu lui ressemble! _

_- Ca ne vous regardes pas!»cracha agressivement le petit blond en frappant la main qui l'avait aidé à se remettre debout. «Et j'avais pas b'soin de vo'te aide!» Insolent à l'époque, il était encore loin des taloches que sa mère lui mettrait pour lui corriger son langage d'ici quelques mois._

_Le grand brun eut un sourire narquois et tourna la tête vers l'enfant à ses côté, enfant emmitouflé dans une cape sombre malgré la chaleur. «Tu entends? Tu devrais piquer des crises de colère toi aussi, histoire de pas te laisser faire». Le plus jeune ne lui répondit pas, détournant la tête, comme ignorant la remarque. Était-il indifférent ou blessé? Avec cette capuche, impossible de le dire._

_Arthur lui gonfla les joues de colère et, serrant les poings, cracha agressivement: «Je ne fais pas de crises!» S'il était plus grand, cet homme ne se moquerait pas de lui. Il l'observa, afin de voir à qui il avait affaire. Un combattant d'un certain âge, yeux marrons et cheveux bruns, et des habits typiques des capitaine (pirates ou autres). Une épée pendait à sa ceinture à gauche et un revolver à droite. Son chapeau noir décorée de diverses plumes colorées semblait neuf et ombrageait son visage, cachant un étrange diadème doré qui ceignait son front. La bouche du petit s'ouvrit toute grande «Vous...êtes Romanyus!» Le roi des pirate se trouvait juste devant lui, et il le croisait sans même l'avoir chercher, par simple chance, par simple hasard._

_Un sourire à la fois contrit, amusé et ennuyé apparut sur le visage de l'homme le plus craint (pour les uns) et respecté (pour les autres) des mers. Il soupira et se frotta la nuque: «Mince! Moi qui voulait passer inaperçu! Hé gamin ne hurle pas ça sur, les toits d'accord? Je ne veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse! Je suis là incognito._

_- Enlevez le diadème alors! Il est reconnaissable entre mille!» proposa Arthur, comme si c'était une évidence._

_- «….Tu n'as pas tord! J'ai tellement l'habitude de l'avoir que je l'oublie.» Soupirant il retira le cercle en or et le cachant à l'intérieur de son manteau rouge et bleu. «Donc tu es bien le fils de cette fabuleuse corsaire!_

_- Ca ne vous..._

_- Apparemment, tu lui ressembles vraiment...» Il rit et retira son tricorne flambant neuf, l'effleura en murmurant quelques mots dans une langue étrange, et le posa sur la tête, trop petite, du petit marin. «Cadeau! Et ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu ou que j'étais accompagné d'accord? Sauf à ta mère si tu es obligé de passer aux aveux avec elle! Je sais à quel point elle est terrible!_

_- Pourquoi ne dois-je rien dire? Vous avez des ennuis? » Demanda le petit en relevant le couvre-chef qui lui tombait sur les yeux._

_Un sourire mystérieux lui répondit avant que les mots ne soient prononcés: «Secret! Et pour le chapeau, il est trop grand pour le moment mais quand il sera adapté à sa tête...tu auras l'âge d'être un grand capitaine toi aussi! Mais tu en auras surement un neuf d'ici là!» Romanyus eut un mystérieux sourire. Il avait sentit quelque chose chez cet enfant. «Et je suis certain que tu en seras un! Je sens bien ces choses là.»_

_Peut-être que..._

_...un potentiel successeur était plus proche qu'il ne le croyait finalement!_

_Posant une main sur l'épaule de son peut-être fils, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape, il l'entraina dans une ruelle un peu plus loin, laissant un Arthur stupéfié. La voix du pirate lui parvint une dernière fois, résonnant à ses oreilles: «A un de ces jours, peut-être gamin!» Et ils disparurent._

_Seul le chapeau sur sa tête le convainquit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé._

_Et fut une preuve suffisante à Britanna pour prouver qu'il ne mentait pas, lorsqu'il expliqua son retard._

* * *

><p>Il ne portait plus le chapeau depuis des années, celui-ci était un souvenirs précieusement gardé dans son coffre à souvenirs. Il en avait un nouveau, semblable mais dont les plumes étaient différentes. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié cette rencontre. Et il s'était posé de nouvelles questions depuis, en personnage curieux qu'il avait toujours été.<p>

_Et était-ce le garçon qui possédait la carte qui accompagnait l'homme ce jour-là? _

_Où était-ce Antonio? Ou une autre personne? _

Impossible de le dire. Le roi des pirates avait dit qu'il était ici incognito. Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était ici, malgré la présence de son célèbre bateau. Il ne pouvait plus le savoir mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait sauver ce fils favori (apparemment) de Romanyus, même si cette carte semblait être plus une malédiction qu'autre chose. Mais il en saurait assez rapidement après tout.

Posant sa main sur la rambarde du pont, il fixa le navire ennemi et plissa avec assurance ses yeux émeraude. Quelques mots lui échappèrent, et ce fut comme si son bateau frissonnait. D'un coup il sembla aller plus vite, filant sur les eaux jusqu'à rattraper le _Bloody Heart_. Ses hommes se rassemblèrent derrière lui, prêt au combat. Il avait déjà résumé l'objectif de cette attaque et chacun avait un but bien précis à exécuter. Tirant son sabre, il eut un sourire étincelant, un sourire que ses ennemis qualifiait de démoniaque. Il voyait déjà les regards abasourdis de l'équipage de Spearow, ce monstre qu'il allait humilier à l'instant. Il eut un frisson d'anticipation, impatient de montrer de quoi il était capable, une fois de plus prêt à monter les échelons, à prouver que le plus fort c'était lui.

Son drapeau noir, signe typique des pirates, claquait dans le vent, au coté de sa propre bannière rouge, à deux pointes, ornée d'une rose et de deux lions dorés. _Son symbole personnel._

Quelques secondes plus tard, la_ Licorne_ percutait violemment l'autre navire pirate.

Levant haut sa lame qui étincela au soleil, il cria: «A L'ABORDAGE» d'une voix claire et assurée.

Les cordes des grappins sifflèrent dans l'air et, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'équipage du capitaine Kirkland envahissait le bateau honnis.

* * *

><p>Arthur atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol, repoussant d'un mouvement brutal de son épée un attaquant inconscient. «Où est le fils de Romanyus?» Siffla-t-il en pointant son arme sur la gorge du vaincu, un gamin d'à peine 14 ans, qui faisait sans doute son premier voyage. «Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ni envie de te tuer. Réponds ou je change d'avis!»<p>

L'adolescent, tremblant, montrant une porte, et ajouta un faible «En dessous, un escalier caché dans la cabine du capitaine!» Un coup de pommeau d'épée sur la tempe l'envoya au pays de rêves pour quelques heures. Arthur tourna ensuite les talons pour aller voir par lui-même dans cette direction, suivit par Toris, ainsi que par son frère Carwyn. Il préférait ne pas être seul, au cas où Spearow ne le serait pas non plus. Ou au moins pour qu'ils puissent évacuer le prisonnier pendant que lui règlerait son compte à cet imbécile.

_Il ne doutait absolument pas de sa victoire, il avait l'avantage et il le savait parfaitement._

Il entra dans une cabine ordonnée, calme et vide de toute présence humaine. Donc le gamin avait parlé d'un escalier caché hein? Il chercha donc où pourrait être ce fichu passage secret. Mais un éclat bleuté attira son attention: un collier ou plutôt une chaîne d'argent orné d'un cristal azur était posé sur le bureau. Un pendentif comme celui d'Antonio ou de Marco, le bijou que Romanyus avait offert à chacun de ses descendants. Empoignant le collier il l'empocha sans un mot.

- «Arthur! Il y a un trappe!»

Le capitaine se retourna, baissant les yeux sur le carré au sol, carré qui avait été caché par un tapis. Un sourire méprisant se dessina sur ses lèvres «Quel amateur, c'est un truc vieux comme le monde!

- T'as pas une pièce secrète dont la porte est cachée par une bibliothèque toi?

- Ferme-là Carwyn!» Il ouvrit la trappe d'un coup de pied, dévoilant un escalier plongeant dans l'obscurité. «Pfff! Ca sent le piège à plein nez!» Appelant mentalement une fée de feu, il descendit, éclairé par cette seule lumière, les doigts crispés sur son arme tandis que les deux autres le suivaient précautionneusement.

Une odeur de sang le fit grimacer et il distingua une silhouette, recroquevillé au sol. Mais il ne se précipita pas et tendit même le bras pour empêcher Toris de le faire. «Quelque chose ne va pas!

- Quel honneur de rencontrer le grand capitaine Kirkland!

- Je n'en dirais pas autant. Ce n'est guère glorieux de croiser une pourriture de ton espèce Spearow! Mais je vais me faire un plaisir de t'humilier!» Ses yeux était fixé sur la silhouette sombre de l'homme, à présent debout devant son captif qui ne remuait même pas, sans doute inconscient. Son regard se porta ensuite sur ce dernier: «Tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour avoir cette carte? Pitoyable! Si tu le tue, la carte n'apparaîtra jamais, tu le sais je suppose ou tu es trop stupide et ignorant pour ça?

- Oses dire que si tu avais mis la main sur ce garçon avant moi, tu n'en aurais pas fait autant! Tu joue les moralisateurs mais au fond toi aussi tu veux ce trésor et tu es également prêt à tout pour l'avoir!»

Arthur ne nia pas. Un sourire mauvais fut sa première réponse, la seconde furent ces mots «Mais voyons...si je l'avais trouvé avant vous, je serais sans doute déjà en train de charger l'or de Romanyus sur mon bateau à l'heure qu'il est!

- Tu sais faire apparaître le tatouage peut-être?» Railla l'homme, tirant son arme et toisant ce qu'il voyait comme un gamin au vu de leur différence d'âge.

Le plus jeune ricana, sûr de lui et légèrement arrogant : «J'en sais certainement plus que toi!» Il murmura soudain quelque mots à la fée du feu qui alla brusquement tournoyer autour de la tête de l'ennemi, l'agaçant, l'aveuglant encore et encore pour le déconcentrer . Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de parer l'attaque du jeune pirate. Le combat commença alors, violent et où les deux adversaires rivalisaient de techniques et de forces.

Francis entrouvrit les yeux, le corps presque brisé par la douleur. Une brume embuait son regard mais il distinguait une silhouette vêtu de rouge, qui se battait avec son tortionnaire. Deux autres silhouettes se précipitèrent à ses côté. L'un d'eux força ses chaînes, et l'autre le chargea ensuite sur son dos, pour l'emmener, sans doute sur leur bâteau. Mais qu'importe, il n'avait plus la force de se débattre ou quoique ce soit.

_Après tout il passait juste des mains d'un groupe de pirates à celle d'un autre équipage._

_Qu'est-ce que cela changerait au final?_

_Rien, ce serait la même chose._

_Ils voudraient juste la carte, comme les autres._

Un cri de rage le fit sursauter mais fut sans suite, si ce n'est un grand choc, résultant d'un coup de pied bien placé d'Arthur dans le ventre de son ennemi, l'expédiant dans des caisses un peu plus loin. Le fils de Romanyus, épuisé et perclus de douleur physiquement et moralement perdit conscience.

- «Alors? C'est tout?» Railla le jeune pirate, rejoignant d'un bond ses deux hommes, couvrant leur retraite face à un ennemi furieux. «Vous êtes vraiment faible finalement, Antonio se vantait donc bel et bien ce jour-là!»

L'autre grogna de rage: «Tu me le paiera Kirkland!

- Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui m'ont dit ça...» répondit nonchalamment l'autre en haussant les épaules. Un choc secoua soudainement le navire, les faisant tous vaciller. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avec que Spearow ne se rende compte que le sol était nappé d'eau.

La panique le fit crier, plein de colère: Qu...qu...Qu'à tu fais?

- Ho...Mes hommes doivent avoir envoyer un boulet, à moins que mon navire n'ait harponné le tiens. Si tu as de la chance, ce ne sera pas assez pour envoyer le Bloody Heart par le fond. Sinon...tu n'auras plus qu'à acheter ou à voler un autre bâteau...» Il savait à quel point sa nonchalance devait être exaspérante. Et, effectivement, il évita l'attaque avec aisance, parant sans difficulté le coup suivant. Il bondit en arrière et rejoignit l'escalier, entendant son frère l'appeler. Une nouvelle secousse envoya Spearow dans les quelques millimètres d'eau qui emplissait déjà le fond. Arthur lui se retint à la corde de l'escalier et le remonta ensuite en deux bonds sortant ensuite de la cabine du capitaine et rejoignant ses hommes .

Quelques instants plus tard la_ Licorne_ filait sur les flots, poussé par une léger flux magique, laissant un bateau à deux doigts de sombrer derrière lui. Le Bloody Heart ne coula pas, mais cette humiliation marqua le capitaine Spearow qui jura, voyant son hommes à terre et son bateau saccagé, qu'Arthur Kirkland paierait très cher ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Et il récupérait cette foutue carte, et s'emparerait du trésor. Même si c'était les deux dernières choses qu'il ferait dans sa vie.

* * *

><p>Arthur se détacha du mat sur lequel il était appuyé, se tournant vers un Toris pâle qui venait vers lui en trainant un peu les pieds. «Alors?<p>

- ….Je pense qu'on est arrivé un peu tard Capitaine! Il est vivant mais...il risque de mettre beaucoup de temps à se remettre!» Il se mordilla la lèvre, gêné, sentant que le jeune homme allait sans doute avoir une crise de panique en se réveillant. Il expliqua en quelques mots les blessures déjà relevées et lui fit part de ses craintes quand aux réactions lors du réveil.

Le blond serra les dents, regrettant déjà de n'avoir pas été jusqu'à couler son ennemi. Mais il se contint «Mettez le dans ma cabine, je vais m'en occuper moi même!

- Mais...

- Peut-être vaut-il mieux que pour le moment il voit le moins de monde possible!» Nul doute qu'il faudrait déjà un moment, ne serait-ce que pour reconstruire la confiance du fils de Romanyus. Et il allait falloir qu'il sache vite son nom, il en avait assez de le désigner ainsi dans sa tête.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre.<strong>_

Prochain Chapitre: _Mettre en Confiance_


	5. Chapter 4: Premier Contact

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA [_J'avais envie d'écrire sur la piraterie et sur Arthur Pirate, mais pas dans le contexte de Hetalia._] , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: RomxGer sous entendue, Arthur/Francis, Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4: Premier contac<strong>_**_t_**

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et était même presque terminée, quand Francis se réveilla sans pour autant soulever les paupières, cherchant à se souvenir où il était et ce qui s'était déroulé. Des images floues arrivèrent à son esprit: des cris, des coups de feu, un choc secouant la navire et une silhouette rouge qu'il n'avait vu que de dos.<p>

_Avait-il été pris par d'autres pirates?_

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, il reprit pied dans la réalité. Il était dans une cabine, mais elle était plongé dans la pénombre, signe qu'il faisait nuit. Cependant sa taille et les contours de ce qu'il arrivait à plus ou moins distinguer montrait qu'il s'agissait sans doute de celle du capitaine de ce nouveau bateau.

_Quel navire?_

_Quel capitaine?_

_Certains hommes étaient connus et d'autres non._

Il avait peur, peur de ce qui allait lui arriver, peur de tomber sur des gens qui allaient à nouveau le blesser, le trahir, briser sa confiance en un millier de morceaux. Personne depuis presque 10 ans n'avait été réellement là. S'il ne disait rien à propos de la carte, soit ils finissaient pas le savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre, soit il avait l'impression de mentir, en particulier quand le sujet était abordé.

_Comment bâtir une relation sur le mensonge? _

_Comment dire après des mois ''Tiens, au fait, ce que tu cherches, c'est moi''?_

Et ceux qui savaient qui il était ne se liaient avec lui que par pur intérêt. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de désintéressé ou quelqu'un qui ne le voyait pas comme un objet, une simple carte.

Refoulant sa détresse, il ferma les yeux, chassant ces douloureux sentiments amers. Il ne s'attendait plus à grand chose désormais, il avait trop souffert...depuis longtemps pour croire encore en un miracle.

_Ca faisait trop mal d'espérer...et il avait si souvent espérer, trop souvent._

Une nouvelle fois, il maudit cette carte qui lui pourrissait la vie, qui l'empêchait d'avoir des amis, des gens en qui avoir confiance, qui l'empêchait de nouer une relation quelle qu'elle soit.

Si seulement un jour il trouvait une personne qui l'aimait lui, et lui seul pour ce qu'il était et pas pour le secret qu'il avait, il ferait tout pour l'aider à voir la carte...

_..Mais il se fallait pas rêver. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, cela tiendrait du plus pur miracle. _

Dans le milieu de la piraterie, d'où lui même ne pouvait guère sortir au vue de son ascendance, même s'il ne faisait partie d'aucun équipage et n'en possédait pas non plus, même s'il n'était pas un pirate lui-même, il resterait toujours le fils du plus terrible: le fils de Romanyus.

Et dans ce milieu, ceux qui connaissaient l'existence de cette carte (et cette histoire était connue de presque tous désormais, même si tous ne savaient pas à quoi il ressemblait) et qui tentaient de le trouver...ces gens-là ne le cherchaient que par appât du gain et se seraient certainement débarrassés de lui dès qu'ils auraient eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Même si la carte était censée ne pouvoir apparaître que s'il était vivant.

_Il venait même d'être l'enjeu d'une bataille entre deux navires pirates. _

_D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas qui le retenait désormais._

_Et quelle importance, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait fuir._

Son corps lui faisait trop mal, bien trop mal pour qu'il puisse envisager une fuite pendant la nuit ou même de nager...sans compter qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Sans aucun doute sur un bateau mais impossible de savoir s'il était à quai ou en mer. Encore une fois, il semblait être captif, même si mieux traité que sur le dernier bateau puisqu'il n'était pas enchaîné à la cale, mais peut-être était-ce juste le temps de le soigner...Il ne pouvait pas le dire, ni faire confiance...il avait peur, sans vouloir se l'avouer.

Il entendit un léger bruit à sa droite et tourna la tête dans cette direction. Une respiration calme, signe de sommeil, lui parvint. Une silhouette se dessinait dans l'obscurité, installée dans un fauteuil pas très loin du lit. D'accord, il y avait même un cerbère pour le surveiller, même si apparemment ce dernier s'était endormi. Francis, puisqu'il arrivait à peine à bouger, puisqu'il soufrait encore de ses plaies, décida de s'endormir à nouveau, histoire de fuir la réalité qui serait sans doute bientôt douloureuse. _Après tout à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre maintenant?_ A rien...

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il faisait jour. Et il était seul dans la cabine. Elle était d'ailleurs spacieuse, confortable, il y avait, fait rare, une sorte de bibliothèque, même deux. Un bureau sur lequel était posé carte et papiers était posé contre un des murs. Et lui était couché sur le seul et unique lit de la pièce._ Mais alors, il était dans le lit du capitaine?_ Il se redressa sur un coude, grimaçant de douleur. Par le hublot, il ne voyait que la mer et uniquement la mer. Toute possibilité de fuite était donc nulle, quand bien même il serait en état de s'enfuir.

Entendant des éclats de voix à l'extérieur, il recula presque instinctivement contre la paroi en bois, sentant son cœur se serrer sous l'effet d'une crainte bien justifiée. Quand le capitaine arriva dans la cabine et qu'ils se firent face, il vit que non seulement le pirate semblait avoir son âge (bien que cela ne veuille rien dire) mais qu'il n'avait guère l'air hostile. Ses yeux verts brillaient comme deux émeraude et il ne le fixait pas comme un rapace observe sa proie (il était habitué à ce genre de regard). Au contraire, l'autre blond semblait inquiet? Ne sachant comment réagir à une telle arrivée, et ne sachant pas comment débuter la conversation, il détourna les yeux, craintif.

_Il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose._

_Il ne pouvait pas être plus déçu et désillusionné qu'il ne l'était déjà._

L'autre s'approcha et toussota, avant de dire «Hem...Je ne suis pas doué pour rassurer les gens, je me contenterais de te souhaiter la bienvenue sur la Licorne.» Voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas et ne le regardait toujours pas (ce à quoi il s'attendait un peu), il se força à sourire légèrement et continua, d'une voix calme «Je sais qui tu es...tu es le fils de Romanyus mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas là pour te torturer ou quoique ce soit pour pouvoir voir la carte!» Face au silence toujours aussi obstiné il poursuivit «Je m'appelle Arthur Kirkland et je suis le capitaine de ce navire» Une nouvelle pause, il hésita puis acheva, adoucissant sa voix pour ne pas effaroucher son invité «Pourrais-je savoir ton nom?»

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre, pesa le pour et le contre et osa finalement desserrer les lèvres, bien que n'ayant pas vraiment cru un mot du discours du pirate «Je suis Francis».

_Lui donner son nom ne changerait rien, il n'avait juste pas envie d'être toujours nommé ''la carte'' ou quoique ce soit du même genre._

Le capitaine se força à sourire, quelque peu mal à l'aise car se doutant du pourquoi du malaise de son ''invité'' : «Je pense que tu ne me croiras pas mais...je ne te ferais aucun mal!

- ….» Si le pirate savait le nombre de fois où il avait entendu ça. Ca ne marchait plus, ça ne marcherait plus jamais.

- «Cependant...»

Francis détourna le regard, ayant envie de rire. Il s'y attendait, t_ellement...tellement prévisible_, ils étaient tous pareils. «...»

Arthur s'y attendait, pour être honnête il s'attendait même à pire que ça. D'accord il restait dos au mur à le regarder comme un animal aux abois, d'accord ses yeux semblaient effrayés, d'accord il tremblait s'il approchait la main. Mais il lui avait répondu, c'était bon signe...non? «Écoutes...en douze ans, tu as du souvent connaître des...bref je sais que tu as souffert! Même si ce bâtard de Spearow a surement été le pire! Si j'avais su je l'aurais envoyer pas le fond après t'avoir sauvé!»

Francis lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant, l'autre se tenait à bonne distance, appuyé contre son bureau, et restant parfaitement immobile. Pendant un instant, un court instant, il se demanda s'il pouvait se détendre. Lentement il se décrispa et respira plus doucement, son cœur ralentissant légèrement. Il osa finalement demander: «Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes différents?

- Tous les pirates ne sont pas comme eux!

- Sans rire? Osez me dire en face que le trésor d'mon père ne vous intéresse pas!

- Il m'intéresse...et je le trouverais un jour!» Il ajouta en haussant les épaules «Je ne pense pas que Romanyus n'ait pas songé qu'on pourrait te torturer, et qu'il n'a pas agit en conséquence! Et de toute façon, à mes yeux ça n'excuse rien!»

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre «Alors je peux partir? Dès qu'on sera à quai...

- Non.» Arthur eut un rictus narquois «J'ai décidé que tu ferais partit de mon équipage! J'ai besoin d'un second!» Il eut un nouveau sourire que Francis qualifia de _''sourire de bâtard''_ immédiatement.

- «Vous...Tu vas être déçu alors!

- Non je ne penses pas!

- Je n'ai pas dit oui.

- Tu préfère débarquer à notre prochaine escale? L'île des Pirates, où le quart de la population connaît ton visage et où les trois quart ont entendu parler de la carte! Tu sais que dans le monde de la piraterie, le bouche à oreille est très rependu! Et des croquis sont vite réalisés par ceux ayant un coup de crayon.

- «Je sais.» Il soupira, détournant le regard.

_C'est pour ça qu'il y en avaient autant qui, où qu'il aille, savaient a quoi il ressemblait!_

Le pirate toussota et reprit: «Alors?

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix n'est-ce pas?

- Non. Je te demande juste par principe mais j'ai déjà décidé à ta place!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.» Il se mordit la lèvre, tentant de se détendre mais au fond de lui il restait persuadé que le capitaine Kirkland était comme les autres, et ne pensait qu'au trésor.

_Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la carte. _

_Rien d'autre._

_Il n'aurait de toute façon plus jamais confiance en un pirate, ils étaient tous pareils. _

_Pourquoi celui-ci serait différent?_

_Peu importe que la façon dont il agissait avec lui diffère totalement de la manière dont il avait été traité jusqu'ici._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_


	6. Chapitre 5: Pari

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA [_J'avais envie d'écrire sur la piraterie et sur Arthur Pirate, mais pas dans le contexte de Hetalia._] , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: RomxGer sous entendue, Arthur/Francis, Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Pari<strong>

_Trois semaines, trois semaines qu'il avait été sauvé par ces pirates. Mais l'avaient-ils réellement sauvé ou juste récupéré, comme l'objet de prix que tout le monde voyait en lui? Il ne savait pas, ne voulait pas espérer quoique ce soit, ça faisait trop mal d'espérer, beaucoup trop mal. Le capitaine ne l'avait certes pas forcé à quoique ce soit, ni interrogé sur le trésor. _

_Mais peut-être attendait-il qu'il soit guérit, et en confiance pour le tromper? _

_Il n'osait pas penser à cette éventualité qui ne ferait que le blesser s'il abaissait ses défenses. Pourtant ce jour-là, quelqu'un d'autre que le capitaine était entré dans la pièce, se présentant comme l'un des frères aînés de Kirkland et disant se nommer Carwyn. _

_Et de là avait débuté une discussion. Au bout d'un moment, le sujet avait divergé sur l'avenir à bord du nouveau venu. L'autre avait tenté de le rassurer._

_Au bout d'un moment,_ _Francis passa les doigts sur la marque en forme de rose à l'intérieur de son poignet. Cette marque qui prouvait qu'il faisait parti de l'équipage de la Licorne. Ca faisait une semaine, presque dix jours, qu'il avait été recueillis par le capitaine Kirkland et il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Les rares discussions étaient généralement à sens unique et le pirate finissait, mal à l'aise, par couper court aux paroles, préférant attendre que l'autre soit prêt._

_- «Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour une quelconque question de possession que mon frère t'a pris parmi nous._

_- Vraiment? _

_- Oui. En faisant parti d'un équipage, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu es protégé. Mais...disons qu'Arthur a une réputation, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme ''le prince des pirates''. _

_- Tu veux dire que certains n'oseront plus s'en prendre à moi? J'en doute...la cupidité rend stupidement audacieux._

_- Crois-moi, mon cadet n'aime pas du tout qu'on s'en prenne à ses hommes, ça équivaut à une déclaration de guerre chez lui! Celui qui osera s'en prendre à toi risque d'être envoyé par le fond sans aucun scrupule. Si Arthur ne lui taille pas les oreilles en pointes avant.» _

_- «…» Impossible de savoir si l'autre l'écoutait ou non, il regardait le bureau face à lui, jambes repliées contre lui-même, ses bras les entourant et le menton posé sur ses genoux._

_- «Tu sais, dans la piraterie, un équipage est censé, je dis bien censé, être soudé, unis. Arthur considère le sien comme une famille. Ton frère Antonio aussi. S'en prendre à un de leurs hommes, c'est prendre le risque d'une vengeance de tout le navire.» Il tentait une nouvelle fois de rassurer le jeune homme, voulant se montrer amical, voulant lui prouver qu'il ne risquait rien ici, et que personne ne lui ferait de mal sur ce bateau._

_Il savait que son cadet ne plaisantait pas à ce sujet. La fois où Marco s'était fait agressé par une bande de brutes bourrés, cette fois-là s'était soldée par une scène (assez) violente ou le blond aux épais sourcils avait fait comprendre à la bande d'alcooliques qu'on ne touchait pas à ses hommes, ses amis ou sa famille sans en payer le prix. Ils avaient (d'après ce qu'il avait appris) mis 4 mois à se remettre de la raclée qu'il leurs avait flanqué. _

_- «….» Francis ne répondit toujours pas, muré dans un silence buté, le manque de confiance, toujours présent, l'empêchait se croire en ces mots, peu importe à quel point, au fond de lui, il en avait envie. Il ne voulait plus être blessé, ne voulait plus souffrir, plus jamais._

_Le châtain ne se laissa pas démonté par le silence en continu de son possible futur ami et continua, essayant d'être plus encourageant: «Donc tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous te protégerons!»_

* * *

><p>Ces mots, il aurait tant voulu y croire, tant voulu croire qu'il était à l'abri avec cet équipage et qu'il pourrait enfin vivre comme il voulait, être entouré de personnes en qui avoir confiance, d'amis peut-être. Mais en même temps il avait une terrible angoisse qui l'envahissait. Et une question tournait sans relâche dans son esprit, obsédante et quelque peu effrayante.<p>

_Pouvait-il vraiment leur faire confiance? _

Il avait tellement peur d'être trahi, déçu...il ne le supporterait plus très longtemps, peu importe à quel point il y était habitué maintenant. Peu importe le nombres de personnes qu'il avait apprécié et à qui il avait ouvert son cœur, faisant confiance à ces personnes qui l'avait trompé par la suite, ne désirant au final que le trésor de Romanyus. Combien de fois avait-il fuit, le cœur anéantit, les larmes aux yeux après une cruelle trahison? Et là il avait devant les yeux des personnes qui se montraient chaleureuses, mais ….même s'ils n'avaient rien fait de suspect envers lui. _Comment réussir à tenir en restant toujours sur ses gardes? Comment les croire? _

Il ne savait plus, n'osait pas penser à une éventualité heureuse, trop terrifié, comme toujours, de prendre un coup en traitre et de se voir utilisé, trahi...abandonné...encore une fois.

_D'accord ils étaient les premiers depuis longtemps à s'occuper de lui comme ça..._

_D'accord personne n'avait abordé le sujet de la carte mais il avait déjà vu ça une ou deux fois. _

Il ne savait plus quoi faire...le capitaine se montrait très poli, presque amical, lui avait offert livres et vêtements et lui laissait même son lit jusqu'à son total rétablissement (_vu qu'il avait un bras cassé, ça avait été plus long que prévu de se remettre_). Il lui parlait beaucoup aussi, lui posait des questions sur sa vie d'avant, il lui racontait ses précédentes aventures et était même arrivé à le faire rire _(il avait baissé sa garde cette fois-là, rien de plus_!). D'accord ce pirate était soit machiavélique, soit ….il se mordait lèvre quand il y pensait. _L'homme n'avait-il pas admit devant lui vouloir le trésor de Romanyus? Alors qu'en penser? _Cet homme voulait vraiment trouver le trésor sans le forcer à quoique ce soit, voir même à partager avec lui, éventuellement.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et le jeune capitaine entra. Il ne lui posa qu'une question, sans s'embarrasser d'une salutation ou de s'enquérir de sa santé (craignant peut-être un surplus de méfiance devant une trop grande gentillesse). «Tu sais jouer aux échecs?» L'homme posa le plateau de jeu sur la petite table près du lit. Ses yeux verts brillaient de malice «Je te fais grâce de la version...difficile!» Il semblait terriblement taquin, il était visiblement de bonne humeur, quelque soit la raison. Il y avait sans doute un rapport avec la prise du navire plein de marchandises la veille, et donc à la perspective d'un futur enrichissement.

Francis haussa un sourcil amusé, malgré lui, et pensant sans doute que le pirate ne l'aurait pas à ce jeu-là. Il décida d'avoir l'air moins méfiant sans pour autant baisser sa garde: «Les Strips Echecs où on retire un vêtement à chaque pion pris? Je connais...ça ne me tente pas!» Railla-t-il, s'attirant un rictus amusé de la part du capitaine. «Je suppose que vous proposez ça à vos proies..comme tout les autres comme vous qui passe leur temps à courir le jupon ou à picoler une fois à terre.» Il avait suffisamment observé les marins et pirates pour pouvoir affirmer ceci.

Arthur eut un petit rire, et murmura, s'asseyant en face de son invité et nouveau second«Tu n'as pas une très bonne opinion de la piraterie pour un fils de pirate.

- Sans blague?» Railla le concerné, trouvant la remarque un peu idiote, même s'il se doutait que l'autre avait été clairement ironique.

- «Même si je conçois qu'avec le..hem l'héritage que t'as laissa ton père, tu n'es pas gâté.» Il ouvrit la boite et dévoila les délicates pièces. «Blancs ou Noirs?»

Francis tendit les doigts «Elles ont la forme de créatures magiques, fées, farfadets et autres. J'ai rarement vu des pièces comme ça. Un Dragon comme roi et une Licorne comme reine? Original comme choix.

- Je les ai sculpté moi-même...je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé de faire ça.

- J'imagine bien l'état de vos mains après...

- Non je suis assez doué.» Ca c'était un gros mensonge. Ses mains avaient été totalement bandées pendant des jours chaque fois qu'il avait fait un certain nombre de pièce. Il avait mis un an à finir le jeu (parce qu'il voulait décorer le plateau aussi).

- «...Blanc!

- Ca tombe bien, je déteste commencer à ce jeu-là!

- Ca...ça veut dire que vous ripostez violemment.

- Tu connais le diction: la meilleur défense, c'est l'attaque! Même si, **c**_**ontrairement à certains**__,_ je fais un plan d'attaque avant de foncer.» Il profitait que l'autre semblait plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire pour tenter d'engager un peu plus la conversion.

_Concentré sur le jeu, Francis oserait peut être plus lui parler, sans montrer autant de méfiance_. Il fallait qu'il s'ouvre aux gens. Il semblait tellement craintif, c'était lisible dans ses yeux, surtout pour lui qui maitrisait la magie, qui avait accès à un monde que ne pouvait voir que peu de gens.

_Un peu de patience..._

_Je vais t'offrir une vraie vie..._

- «Tu viens de quelle île?» Demanda soudainement Arthur en posant un pion sur l'échiquier, calmement et prononçant ces mots d'un ton cordial.

- «Je...» Il s'arrêta avant de bouger...sa rei...sa licorne et ferma un court instant les yeux. D'où venait-il en effet? Jusqu'à ce qu'il est une dizaine d'année, il avait vécu sur la même île, où son père venait souvent lui rendre visite. Puis après l'apposition du tatouage, Romanyus l'avait confié à un tuteur qui l'avait un peu transporté d'île en île, pour le protéger, pendant des années et ensuite c'est lui qui s'était déplacé par diverses moyens. Il n'avait pas de réelle maison, ni de souvenirs de son île natale. Se mordant la lèvre il osa murmurer «Je ne sais pas...Je ne me souviens plus d'où je viens...» Il n'en dit pas les raisons, supposant qu'elles étaient évidentes.

- «Désolé, c'était indélicat...» Un léger silence, supposant la réflexion, s'installa. Le pirate eut un sourire soudainement amusé et prit sans remords la tou...le lutin de son adversaire.

Francis bougea une de ses pièces, prenant un pion à l'autre blond, comme revanche: «Et vous?

- ...de l'île d'Albion!» Arthur semblait toujours aussi calme. Ses yeux verts étaient rivés sur le plateau de jeu et il était visible qu'il restait, malgré la discussion, très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Son nouveau second plissa les yeux. Il connaissait cette île, c'était là qu'habitait son tuteur, c'était là que son père l'avait abandonné à cet homme. Quel hasard quand même. Ce n'était qu'avec le rappel de ce nom que les souvenirs revenaient de même. Cet homme semblait vraiment différent, mais était-ce son vrai visage ou un simple jeu d'acteur?

- Peut-être qu'en y allant au culot, il aurait un idée; «Dites-moi!

- Hum?

- Qu'est-ce qui se prouve que vous êtes sincère quand vous dites que vous êtes différent?

- Et bien...je ne sais pas trop quoi de dire pour te prouver ma bonne foi. Des mots...tu ne vas pas y croire n'est-ce pas?

- Des mots...» Il crispa le poings autour de sa licorne, serrant les dents «Combien de personnes se sont jouées de moi avec des mots à votre avis?

- C'est bien pour ça que je te dis que je ne pourrais rien te prouver par des paroles. Seuls les actes comptent n'est-ce pas? Je ne m'en fais pas, avant six mois tu verras que je ne suis pas comme les autres.

- Avant six mois hein?» Il n'y croyait pas, il n'y croirait jamais. Mais au fond de lui, un faible espoir avait envie d'y croire, un faible espoir en avait désespérément besoin. Il avait peur de prendre cette main tendue, de faire confiance à ce sourire malicieux. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Fuir. Fuir encore et peut-être tomber sur bien pire? Il ne voulait pas, il était si fatigué.

Arthur eut un rictus joueur «On parie?» Proposa-t-il en tendant la main. «Je te parie que je gagnerais ta confiance avant les six mois à venir!»

Comment ça parier? Cet homme ne semblait pas déstabilisé par sa méfiance, semblant prendre ça comme un défi à relever. Il était réellement différent. Peut-être que...peut-être qu'il pouvait...Prenant une grande inspiration il prit cette main et murmura, d'un ton si faible qu'il fut à peine audible «D'accord...6 mois!»

Arthur, sentant à quel point cette main tremblait, se jura à lui-même de ne jamais faire de gaffes. Ce serait sans doute un défi très difficile qui l'attendait. Mais il voulait prouver à ce être meurtris par les trahisons qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

**Prochain Chapitre**: "**l'Île des Pirates"**...(_où Francis va devoir s'ennuyer à bord toute une journée pendant que presque tout l'équipage s'amuse sur l'île des pirates, où Arthur va (encore) faire des bêtises en se bagarrant, où on va revoir (briévement) Spearow...bref un peu plus d'action et où notre héros tente aussi d'appliquer ce qu'il a accepter dans ce chapitre: Laisser une chance au capitaine Krikland_)


	7. Chapitre 6: l'Île des pirates

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA [_J'avais envie d'écrire sur la piraterie et sur Arthur Pirate, mais pas dans le contexte de Hetalia._] , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: RomxGer sous entendue, Arthur/Francis, Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 6: L'Île des Pirates<strong>

Les quais étaient pleins de mondes. Des gens habillés de vêtements de tout genre, des tissus colorés, pirates, marchands, corsaire, mercenaires des mers. L'île des brigands, le refuge des boucaniers, tant de noms pour cette île qui était en réalité de nombreux îlots reliées par de large passerelle de bois sur piloris, telles des rues rajoutées dans les espaces marins. Il y avait des quais tout autour de l'île, et de nombreux bateaux y étaient amarrés.

Arthur inspira l'air, chargé d'odeur de poissons, de sel, de fumée et d'autres, comme toutes odeurs que l'on pouvait sentir à proximité des quais d'une île. La Licorne se logea sans trop de difficulté sur les quais. Il sourit en entendant ses hommes rire, parler entre eux de cette halte de quelques jours pour refaire les réserves, vendre le butin intéressant à vendre, mais surtout des soirées à prévoir dans les tavernes, étape au combien vitale pour des marins passant leur vie en mer.

Carwyn vint s'accouder auprès de lui, regardant Marco qui amarrait le bateau à quai. «Il reste à bord?» Si le fils de Romanyus restait ici, son capitaine n'allait certainement pas le laisser seul.

Son cadet lui jeta un regard blasé comme pour lui dire de ne pas proférer trop de stupidité: «A ton avis?»Francis n'allait certainement pas descendre. Déjà que le faire sortir sur le pont n'était pas simple. Et s'il croisait d'anciens tortionnaires? Il ne voulait pas que son nouveau second soit face à eux sans pouvoir se défendre. Encore effrayé comme il l'était, il n'aurait pas le courage de se battre face à ces personnes qui l'avaient sans doute torturé. «Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt, vu qu'il commence juste à se détendre sur ce bateau. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient de plus en plus souvent sur le pont qu'il est prêt pour ça.

- «Ca veut dire que tu vas le laisser seul à bord?

- La Licorne est protégé par des sorts. Mais il y a un roulement entre mes hommes. Trois restent à bord et iront s'amuser demain. Et la passerelle sera enlevée. Il n'y a rien à craindre. Qui serait assez stupide pour monter sur un navire ennemi sur l'île des pirates? Sachant que, vu que nous sommes en début d'après-midi, j'ai le temps d'écouler un bon nombre de la marchandise, réduisant à peu ce que le navire contient. Et de toute façon qui monterait sur ma frégate? Sachant que la magie la protège, que j'ai vendu la quasi totalité de ce qu'elle contenait en terme de cargaison?

- Ceux qui savent que le fils de Romanyus est à bord par exemple?

- Et qui le sait? L'équipage a ordre de se taire à ce sujet.

- Spearow le sait par exemple! Puisque tu as tiré Francis de ses griffes.» Il vit Arthur tiquer et le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse protester: «Le problème est qu'il est là, regarde!» D'un geste de la main, il désigna le_ Bloody Heart_ qui contournait l'île un peu plus loin. «Heureusement que tu as descendu ta bannière pour la nettoyer. Il ne nous a peut-être pas vu!» Peu de chance ne effet. Par contre il faudrait faire attention une fois à terre qu'il ne les voit pas, et même si tel était le cas, qu'il ne puisse pas les suivre, ni savoir où était le bateau.

Le pirate grogna «Ca ne me rassure pas! Il va se douter que Francis est toujours à bord!

- De toute façon...il faudrait déjà qu'il reconnaisse la Licorne non? Vu qu'on l'a abordé de nuit...il ne l'as pas vu et puis ça a été si rapide!»

_Effectivement, c'était déjà ça..._

Mais le capitaine Kirkland avait une raison précise pour ne pas s'attarder sur cette île cette fois.

Ils feraient une pause plus longue sur une autre, plus tranquille. Une où Francis pourrait tenter de descendre lui-aussi, car ici c'était impossible. Enfin peut-être avec un bon déguisement, une bonne cape avec capuche mais le concerné était de toute façon trop craintif pour ça pour le moment.

Arthur grommela et se dirigea vers sa cabine, se préparant à annoncer les plans de la journée à son nouveau second. Il ne fallait pas évoquer son ancien tortionnaire. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire remonter des souvenirs traumatisants. Il allait se servir de sa cachette. Peut-être que cela rassurerait Francis d'y être, à l'abri où personne ne pouvait le trouver? Pour le moment il allait juste lui dire le programme et lui annoncer qu'il était préférable qu'il reste à l'abri dans la cabine. Et puis ensuite...Il ouvrit la porte, aussi doucement que possible, faisant relever la tête à celui avec qui il partageait sa cabine désormais.

L'autre blond ferma son livre et murmura, hésitant «L'île des Pirates hein?

- Effectivement. Tu comprendras que je préfère que tu reste à bord?

- Tout à fait, ne t'en fais pas...je ne bougerais pas!

- Il serait même préférable que tu ne bouge pas d'ici tout court, de cette cabine s'entend! Sortir sur le pont ici ne serait pas une bonne idée.

- ,Des gens pourraient me reconnaître, c'est ça?

- Et pas uniquement!» Il renonça à prendre des gants sur ce coup-là «Spearow ton ancien tortionnaire, sait que tu es sur mon vaisseau et s'il en a parler autour de lui, sur une quelconque île, et donc à d'autres pirates...

- Ceux-ci savent que je suis sur La Licorne!

- Et mon vaisseau est relativement connu.» Il vit trembler son interlocuteur et continua «Trois de mes hommes resteront à bord...ne t'en fais pas, c'est peu je sais mais il y a d'autres protections, magiques celles-là.»

Francis hocha la tête, ramenant ses genoux contre lui et les entourant de ses bras, tentant de se calmer, de respirer lentement. Il avait peur et ne voulait l'avouer. Le capitaine avait dit qu'il était en sécurité non? Alors pourquoi lui dire tout ça également s'il ne risquait rien? «Très bien!

- Nous partons demain, en fin de journée...mais si tu le désire, tu peux rester dans la...partie secrète de cette cabine pendant mon absence.» Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et tira un livre précis, appuyant sur quelque chose en même temps. Puis il enclencha le mécanisme et dévoila une sorte de banquette appuyé à un hublot, dans un petit espace. «Prends une chandelle, une couverture et de quoi lire! Tu ne verras pas le temps passer, je reviendrais pendant la nuit.» Il eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, sachant que cet être brisé était plus à apprivoiser qu'autre chose. Il patienterait autant qu'il le faudrait.

Francis s'approcha lentement, effleurant la vitre d'un doigt: «Ce hublot est étrange.» L'idée d'être dans un endroit comme ça ou personne ne le trouverait le rassura quelque peu, même si une voix en lui soufflait que ce capitaine semblait vraiment vouloir le garder juste pour lui, cette méfiance là diminuait petit à petit, très lentement mais surement. Après tout cet homme ne lui avait pas fait le moindre mal depuis les trois mois où il était à nord non? Peut-être qu'il pouvait vraiment lui laisser une petite chance?

- Il est sans teint. C'est-à-dire que toi tu peux voix dehors mais quelqu'un qui regarderait de dehors ne verrait rien, tout comme quelqu'un sur le quai ne verra pas la lumière. Si tu veux voir l'animation sur les bords de l'île, ça vaut parfois le coup!» Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Combien de fois, lorsqu'il était lui-même un petit matelot, était-il resté assis pendant des heures sur la rambarde du pont à regarder la ville. A regarder les étoiles. C'était une des îles les plus animées des archipels des environs.

L'autre hocha la tête, après une courte hésitation. Il ne risquait vraiment rien avec toutes les précautions que l'autre avait mis en place, n'est-ce pas? Il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance, qu'il essaie au moins. Ainsi il verrait si c'était possible ou non.

* * *

><p>Il était assis dans cette cachette depuis plusieurs heures. Le silence qui régnait était à la fois apaisant mais aussi un peu lourd. Il était habitué au craquement du bois, aux voix venant du pont. Et même s'ils en percevait des échos assourdis, ce n'était pas trois hommes qui allaient faire suffisamment de bruit pour ça. Il referma le livre qu'il lisait et regarda par le hublot.<p>

Des personnes passaient. Pirates en habits colorés, certains tellement ivres qu'ils ne tenaient plus debout. D'autres obliger de les soutenir, voir de les porter ou pire de les trainer, tout dépendant du rang de l'ivrogne en question. Des hommes autour de feux surveillaient les quais, mince mesure de précaution puisqu'ils étaient eux aussi des brigands, en quelque sorte. Il surveillaient les bateaux dont l'équipage avait versé une petite pièce, histoire d'être prévue en cas de tentative de vol de bateau ou de cargaison, voir de destruction vengeresse.

Francis n'était jamais venu sur cette île et en même temps, il valait mieux vu qui il était. L'endroit où la concentration de pirates était la plus forte ne représentait peut-être pas l'endroit idéal pour passer quelques temps quand on était recherché par bon nombre des dits-pirates.

Soudain il se figea et recula brutalement, attrapant sa chandelle pour en souffler la bougie, le cœur affolé. Sur le quai, à quelques pas du navire, venait d'apparaître son tortionnaire le plus récent et celui qui avait aussi été le pire de tous.

S'enroulant dans sa couverture, recroquevillé sur lui-même, il tenta de se calmer, respirant rapidement et sentant son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. La peur le paralysait. Des mots résonnait dans son esprit «C'est un miroir sans teint, il ne peut pas me voir, il ne peut pas...» comme un mantra pour se protéger. Il finit par regarder par le cercle de verre, craignant de voir s'approcher davantage ce monstre qui l'avait presque brisé. Ses doigts se refermèrent malgré lui sur la petite pierre qu'il tenait en pendentif et il déglutit, tremblant toujours et souhaitant (étrangement) que Kirkland revienne vite.

* * *

><p>«Que cherchez vous capitaine?»<p>

L'homme aux habits noirs se tourna vers son second, plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais. Les quais étaient assez peuplé en cette période, même si les gens évitaient stratégiquement ceux qui étaient facilement reconnaissable comme ''terrible pirates sanguinaires''. Surtout lui qui était sur pas mal d'avis de recherche, même si sur cette île ceux-ci n'avaient aucune importance.

La voix de l'homme cruel claqua aux oreilles de ceux qui l'accompagnaient: «La Licorne, Arthur Kirkland revient souvent ici! S'il est présent, nous pourrons agir. Et nous pourrons récupérer ce qu'il nous a volé. Ce fourbe va me le payer très cher.

- Vous ne savez pas à quoi ressemble son bateau, il nous a abordé de nuit et a camouflé sa bannière ce jour-là. Au port, elles sont toujours enlevées de toute façon.

- S'il est ici... cette foutue carte doit l'être aussi! Dire que j'avais réussi à m'en emparer. Je ne laisserais pas ce blanc-bec, ce parvenu de Kirkland réussir à avoir ce que je convoite depuis des décennies.» Il leva les yeux sur le bateau juste près de lui, et passa son chemin, se dirigeant là où tous les pirates se rendaient lorsqu'ils revenaient ici. A l'auberge. Surtout à une telle heure. «Qu'il ne tente pas de se mettre une nouvelle fois en travers de mon chemin..»

* * *

><p>Arthur se leva, reposant sa chope sur le bar. Le serveur eut un sourire et lança «Hé! Vous repartez déjà capitaine? Vous n'avez bu que deux verres!<p>

- Oui! Je lève l'ancre à l'aube demain! Je préfère donc que les préparatifs soient achevées le plus rapidement possible!» Il referma mon manteau, sachant que le vent avait tendance à souffler la nuit par ici, comme sur toutes terres proches de la mers ou sur toutes îles. Il jeta quelques pièces sur le comptoir, un peu plus qu'il ne devait.

L'aubergiste ricana et ramassa l'argent sans attendre: «Vous arrêtez jamais! Z'êtes arrivé en milieu de journée et vous repartez demain matin? Vous êtes sacrement efficace.

- C'est ça l'expérience!» plaisanta le plus jeune avec un rien d'arrogance tandis que l'autre nettoyait son comptoir en souriant et en secouant la tête. Le jeune pirate sortit de l'auberge et partit par une rue transversale, manquant de peu Spearow qui lui rate totalement celui qu'il cherchait.

Arthur savourait l'air marin et le vent qui soufflait sur son visage, même s'il devait parfois lever la main pour retenir son couvre-chef. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par l'alcool mais il n'avait pas tant bu que ça ce soir-là. Il pourrait toujours reprendre un verre de rhum tout à l'heure après tout. Il allait rapidement revenir à son bateau afin de faire sortir son nouveau second de sa cachette. Il pourrait sortir sur le pont si lui était là, et savourer un peu l'air frais sans crainte de la foule (vu qu'ils ne seraient que cinq sur le bateau). Soudain il s'immobilisa, ses instincts lui avait dicté que quelque chose le menaçait.

Une voix claqua alors derrière lui, le faisant se figer, aux abois, prêt à se défendre et à se battre face à des ennemis armés: «Hé, t'es le commandant de la Licorne?»

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, six personnes, armées de bâtons noueux, se dressaient devant lui, l'air de ne pas craindre sa présence.

«Ca se pourrait...et alors? Avez-vous des griefs contre moi?» Ses doigts de la main droite glissèrent autour du pommeau de son épée, la tirant de deux centimètre hors de son fourreau. «Je suis toute ouïe messieurs, quel est votre problème?» Sa phrase polie avait été dite d'un ton, narquois et moqueur, cassant l'effet que le style aurait du donner. Il aimait se moquer de ses adversaires ainsi.

Il se tourna complétement face à eux, ses lèvres ourlées en un rictus moqueur tandis que sa main gauche, d'un geste souple et rapide, tirait hors de sa cachette le pistolet qu'il gardait toujours là, et que sa main droite achevait de tirer sa lame à l'air libre. «Si vous avez un problème, je vous écoute...»

* * *

><p>Francis entendit la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir et pendant un instant il imagina le pire. Mais quand la bibliothèque coulissante révéla le pirate, celui-ci légèrement égratigné à la joue, il ressentit un soulagement comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Il aurait eu envie de dire qui il avait vu mais n'osa guère, ne voulant pas passer pour un pleutre au yeux de cet homme de la mer.<p>

«Tout vas bien?» Interrogea Arthur avec douceur tenant une main pour l'aider à se relever. «Tu es un peu pâle...

- Je crois oui...» Il ne frémit pas cette fois lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude de l'homme serrer la sienne, peut-être parce qu'il avait compris que l'autre ne lui ferait aucun mal.

«Tu veux boire quelque chose? Je peux faire du thé si tu veux! A moins que tu ne préfère du rhum?» En tout cas, lui, à bien y réfléchir, çà serait du thé, ces imbéciles l'ayant attaqué l'ayant mis assez sur les nerfs. «Le reste de l'équipage ne reviendra pas avant quelques heures, quand je vais les réveiller aux aurores demain matin, ça sera beau tiens! Mais après tout ils étaient au courant qu'on n'étaient que de passage.» Il occulta le fait qu'ils étaient, au début, censé repartir après deux jours de haltes mais que la présence du Bloody Heart avait un peu bouleversé les prévisions. Et qu'il avait un peu tout avancé.

- «Vraiment, tout es déjà prêt?

- On fera une halte sur l'île de mon grand frère pour...emprunter des réserves de nourritures.

- Emprunter?» Francis se demandait si cela voulait sous-entendre voler ou si cela avait réellement le sens utilisé. «C'est..

- Il a dit que je pouvais me servir dans ses champs et faire du commencer dans le village du moment que je ne pillais rien et que je me comportait en acheteur normal. La moitié de l'île est à lui et l'autre, il l'a vendu à ce village. C'est un endroit très tranquille. Là bas, on pourra faire des réserves de nourritures pour moins chers que sur cette île (et sans doute meilleur!).

- Vous avez le sens des affaires.

- C'est étrange pour un pirate?» Plaisanta Arthur en souriant légèrement «Il faut bien savoir marchander pour revendre le fruit de ses larcins.

- Hum...

- La moitié de l'île qu'il a est relativement déserte d'habitants, tu pourras te promener un peu si tu le désires. Personne ne connaît ton père sur cet île, alors la carte mystérieuse, tu te doute bien qu'il n'en savent rien.»

Cette perspective sembla réjoui le plus vieux qui eut un léger sourire à l'idée de pouvoir marcher librement et sans avoir à se cacher «Vraiment?

- Sans problème...»

Un faible ''merci'' fut articulé comme réponse. Francis avait un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il vivait et eut presque envie de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Que ces presque quatre mois avait été réels. Il s'abstint cependant.

Puis Arthur réitéra sa question, tranquillement «Alors tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Du...thé s'il vous plaît!

- Vu tes regards vers la porte, je suppose que tu préfère dedans?

- Non...si...si vous préférez, on peut aller sur le pont, je ne m'en soucie pas.» Il fallait qu'il essaie, qu'il arrête de se cacher dans cesse. Si le capitaine et trois hommes étaient là, il ne risquerait rien de toute façon et le reste de l'équipage ne tarderait pas en plus. «J'ai envie de respirer un peu d'air frais!»

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p> 


	8. Chapitre 7: Secrets

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA [_J'avais envie d'écrire sur la piraterie et sur Arthur Pirate, mais pas dans le contexte de Hetalia._] , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: RomxGer sous entendue, Arthur/Francis, Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>**hapitre 7 : Secrets**_

* * *

><p>L'eau de la mer était exceptionnellement claire et transparente, ses vagues allant et venant sur le sable fin. Cette île semblait si paisible, tellement plus que toutes celles qu'il avait vu dans sa vie. Pas de chasseurs de trésors, ou de personnes du même genre. Rien que la paix, la tranquillité. Il avait suivi mollement Carwyn tandis que celui-ci déambulait dans les villes, pendant qu'Arthur discutait (se disputait) avec son frère un peu plus loin (visiblement le frangin voulait un petit ajout financier supplémentaire à ce qui était prévu).<p>

Il avait de nouveau vêtements maintenant: une chemise blanche avec un pantalon dans des tons blanc-beige. Une veste assortie niveau couleur compléta cette tenue. Remerciant le frère du capitaine dans un sourire maladroit, peu habitué à se voir offrir des cadeaux comme ça, il s'éloigna, quelque peu embarrassé.

«Hé Je t'ai jamais vu avec Arthur toi, t'es nouveau sur son rafiot?»

Il leva les yeux vers un gamin au teint basané par le soleil, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux brun en pics qui s'ébouriffaient naturellement semblait-il. L'enfant était vêtu d'un pantalon beige coupé aux genoux et d'une chemise déchirée de même couleur. Il avait un animal accroché au cou, il crut d'ailleurs pendant un instant que ce n'était pas une peluche.

Le petit semblait avoir 9 ans et ajouta «C'est étonnant qu'il est prit quelqu'un de nouveau, il est méfiant Arthur normalement! Parano qui dit le patron!

- Disons que...il s'est passé des choses!

- Il a l'air de t'avoir à la bonne en tout cas, il t'aurait pas laissé descendre sinon! Les premières fois qu'ils viennent ici, les nouveaux membres de son équipage, bien que rares, y restent sur le bâteau ou sur le quai ou dans le barquement près des quais. Arthur y tient à cette île, malgré ce qu'il en dit! Y a pas grand monde, parmis les inconnus, qui peut aller et venir librement!

- Tu es de sa famille pour dire ça?

- Nan...mais son frère a fait construire une petite école pour les enfants de cette île, alors on aime bien cette famille! Ils ont tous grandis là! Dans ce décor tranquille! Tout le monde les connaît! C'est incroyable pour une famille de pirates hein?» Il semblait enthousiaste. Ou peut-être juste heureux que quelqu'un fasse attention à lui. Il avait l'air d'un enfant sauvage, enfin à première vue.

Le petit mordit dans sa banane, laissant l'autre à ses pensées. A_rthur était né ici, dans ce décor paradisiaque?_ Il avait eu une famille heureuse...peut-être une enfance paisible. C'était bien loin de ce que lui avait vécu. Puis il pensa aux mots du plus jeune. _Ce pirate lui faisait donc confiance à ce point-là ou était-ce juste parce qu'il lui semblait inoffensif? _Il ne savait pas. Et n'osait espérer que c'était la première...non c'était surement juste parce qu'il était maigre, incapable de se battre à l'épée et de tirer avec un pistolet.

L'autre sauta à terre, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le sable. «Je dois y aller, j'ai promis au berger de l'aider à raser ses moutons!

- Tondre ses moutons tu veux dire?» Corrigea Francis avec un sourire amusé.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel «Raser ou tondre c'est la même chose, on leurs enlève leur laine quoi! Parce qu'ils doivent avoir chaud non?» Il détala, riant, sa peluche (ou son animal?) tressautant sur son dos. «Peut-être à plus tard! Z'allez rester un moment j'crois!»

* * *

><p>Trois heures passèrent et jeune homme se retrouva, au sommet d'une colline, admirant la mer qui scintillait sous le soleil éclatant de cette journée. La lagune semblait si paisible, si calme, comme un appel...mais il n'osa pas. Il ne voulait pas s'exposer...il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit ses cicatrices...ses marques qui marbraient horriblement sa peau. Il se sentait si laid parfois, quand il les regardait, il aurait aimé les effacer.<p>

- «Ha? Tu es là?»

Son désormais capitaine se laissa tomber à côté de lui et lui sourit «Tu as découvert le plus beau point de vue de l'île. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi?

- Je ne sais pas, je marchais et je...» Et voyant la mine narquoise du pirate, il comprit que celui-ci le taquinait et rougit d'avoir spontanément répondu, comme s'il se sentait accusé.

- «J'adorais venir ici quand j'étais jeune!» Ce paysage lui rappelait des souvenirs, de bons souvenirs.

Curieux, l'autre cligna des yeux: «Ha?

- J'ai croisé Ethan, ce petit bavard t'as dit beaucoup de choses sur moi apparemment ou je me trompe? Il parle un peu trop parfois!

- Juste que vous étiez né ici!» Il détourna la tête, se demandant à quoi jouait son interlocuteur. Il ne savait jamais ce que l'autre avait en tête et cela était très déstabilisant.

Le changement de sujet intervint pourtant très vite et le pirate déclara: «On va rester un mois ici!

- ..Po...pourquoi?» Ce n'est pas que ça ne dérangeait de rester, mais il se demandait juste la raison de ce prolongement d'arrêt sur ces îles. Cet archipel était magnifique et il songea pendant un court instant que son capitaine était juste nostalgique et voulait simplement faire une pause.

Arthur sourit:«J'ai des petites choses à faire et des changements à opérer sur mon bateau, c'est mieux de faire ça à quais!» Peut-être y avait-il autre chose mais il n'en dit rien si tel était le cas.

- Très bien!»Francis inspira profondément, hésitant à demander, à poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue. L'autre aurait probablement du temps libre dans ce cas non? Alors, peut-être que? «Dites...

- Oui?

- Est-ce que...éventuellement...vous pourriez...

- T'apprendre à te battre avec une épée, avec un pistolet? Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients...je suppose que tu n'as pas réellement eu le temps durant ces précédentes années...ça ne me dérange pas de d'aider à devenir plus fort.

- ….Merci!» Il ne se demanda pas comment l'autre avait deviné mais il semblait être d'accord, à son grand soulagement. «Désolé de vous dér...»

L'autre leva une main avec sourire : «Pas la peine de t'excuser, et j'accepte à une seule condition!

- La..laquelle?

- Arrête de me vouvoyer!» Et ce fut tout ce qu'il demandait en échange. Il se leva et se tourna vers son nouveau second «Tu viens chez moi ce soir. Mes deux autres frères veulent te rencontrer! Soit disant que le sang de Romanyus est le bienvenue en ces murs...»

Francis ne peut retenir un vague sourire devant la mine agacé de son supérieur qui sembla pourtant se détendre rapidement en voyant sa réaction. «Merci capitaine.

- De rien. Estime toi heureux! C'est rare que j'invite des gens comme ça!»

* * *

><p>La maison était très belle, entourée de jardins bien entretenues et de grands arbres. Il y avait des balcons de chaque côté. Les frères d'Arthur étaient tout les deux roux avec des yeux verts et d'aussi épais sourcils que ceux de leurs cadets. Des peintures ornaient les murs et l'une d'elle attira l'attention de Francis: Arthur plus jeune, peut-être quinze ans avec un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, d'environ 10 ans un livre sous le bras, alors que l'adolescent était debout, une main sur la hanche.<p>

Seulement Arthur se figea en la voyant, comme s'il réalisait subitement sa présence en ces murs «ELWYN! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE L'AS PAS ENLEVE?» Il avait saisi son aîné par le col et l'avait plaqué au mur.

L'autre haussa un sourcil «Elle était déjà là à tes précédents passages Arty, tu n'y a jamais fait attention, c'est quoi ton problème cette fois? C'est juste un souvenir d'enfance. Tu ne pas renier le fait que quand il était enfant, tu l'adorais Alfred non?

- Mon problème c'est toi! Pourquoi...après ce qu'il m'a fait! J'ai failli mourir ce jour-là et toi tu exhibe ça comme si...» Il ne termina pas sa phrase, repoussant brutalement son frère. Puis il tira son épée et l'abattit avec rage sur la toile, sous le regard tétanisé de Francis lui crut voir quelque chose briller dans les yeux de l'autre blond.

Des voix s'élevèrent aussitôt pour le calmer: «Arthur arrête!

- Calme-toi!

- Arthur!»

Mais il n'écoutait même pas ce que ses frères disaient. Il mit en pièces, en lambeaux, le précieux tableau et s'arrêta enfin, les doigts crispés sur le pommeau de son arme, haletant. «Je regrette ce passé! Je regrette de l'avoir vu comme mon petit frère! Si je le recroise sur les mers, je lui ferais la peau!» Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit à grand pas, surement vers sa chambre.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte claqua au loin._

* * *

><p>Il y eut un long silence puis Alister soupira «Ouiii nous sommes ravi de tous nous revoir en bonne santé, comme une famille unie et heureuse!<p>

- Bon sang El! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retiré?

- J'y pensais plus moi, ça fait des plombes qu'elle est là! Elle faisait partie du décor!» Il partit, en marmonnant qu'il allait donner des instructions pour le repas. L'autre roux partit en signalant à leurt invité où était sa chambre et bientôt les deux derniers restèrent seuls.

Carwyn ramassa les débris de la peinture, secoua la tête et, à la surprise de Francis, les jeta dans la grande cheminée. Puis il se tourna vers lui, les yeux attristés «Désolé que tu ais assisté à ça!

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu si enragé...qu'est-ce que...

- C'est compliqué.

- Ca concerne cet Alfred?» interrogea le nouveau venu, suivant son ami sur le balcon donnant sur le village, regardant le grand feu qui brûlait sur la place.

L'autre eut un frêle sourire: « Ha...Alfred? C'est une très longue histoire. Arthur n'aime pas en parler...il n'aime vraiment pas. C'est une épine dans son cœur. La plaie douloureuse de la trahison, de la déception. Et pire que tout...ce n'est pas seulement une plaie mentale, il porte toujours les cicatrices physiques.

- C'était...

- Notre frère adoptif, en quelque sorte. Son petit frère. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Et le coup qu'il a reçut n'en a été que pire.

- Que veux-tu dire Carwyn?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire. Arthur pourrait m'en vouloir s'il apprenait que je t'ai tout raconté. Disons que...il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dramatiques qui ont mené à ça! C'était ….je pense que tu devrais attendre qu'il t'en parle lui-même. Il pourrait ne pas apprécier s'il apprenait que je t'ai tout dit.

- …

- Je peux au moins te dire comment tout à commencer. Ca remonte à longtemps, à avant la naissance d'Arthur. Moi j'étais né depuis à peu près deux ans et demi. Mon père, Eoghan , était...un pirate, enfin non...il en avait été un et s'était reconvertit dans le commerce. Il s'est installé sur l'île, l'île où habite aujourd'hui mes autres frères. Et là il a fondé sa petite colonie, si tu me laisse passer cette expression. Il y a ramené ma mère, ainsi que d'autres gens qui se sont installés, et là ils ont eu trois fils: Elwyn, Alister et moi.

- Trois? Mais...

- Ne me coupe pas, je n'ai pas terminé.» Fit Carwyn dans un petit sourire. Mais c'était un sourire triste, mélancolique. «Je ne me souviens pas de mon père tu sais? Juste une silhouette floue dans mon esprit, des yeux verts, des cheveux d'un roux presque rouge, un rire...je me souviens qu'il me prenait dans ses bras chaque fois qu'il revenait mais c'est tout, c'est vraiment très flou...» Il se mordilla la lèvre et continua, hésitant. «...Il avait un lieutenant sur son bateau. Un homme peu bavard et pas très expressif. Il s'appelait Hermann. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas son vrai nom. Enfin peu importe.»

Francis fronça les sourcils. Lors de ses conversations avec Arthur...celui-ci n'avait-il pas déclaré que son père se nommait ainsi? Que cela voulait-il dire? Est-ce que, par hasard...Il n'osa pas poser la question, tant elle lui semblait ridicule, quelque soit la façon dont on la prendrait. _Bon sang! C'était un milieu de bandits, de pirates, évidement qu'ils se fichent des convenances comme le mariage._...même s'il eu honte de penser ça en même temps.

Carwyn eut un sourire à mi chemin entre réprobation et amusement: «A ta mine, je me doute de ce qui te traverse l'esprit. Mais ce qui s'est passé est bien pire que ça.

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas en parler...

- Non je veux terminer, ça me fera du bien d'en discuter avec quelqu'un. Eoghan était cherché tu sais? Même s'il s'était rangé, été devenu un...» Il toussota «...honnête homme. Ma mère, elle était toujours une pirate recherchée! Et totalement insaisissable!» Il baissa les yeux vers la mer, hésitant et continua «On a pas su avant des années ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, comment il avait su qui était notre père, comment il a pu tomber dans un piège pareil. N'empêche que la marine d'élite a mit la main sur lui.»

Francis ressentit comme une sueur glacée qui coulait dans son dos. Il n'osa rien dire. Il avait un sombre pressentiment.

_Et ses doutes allaient rapidement être confirmés._

La voix de l'autre pirate lui parvint effectivement, annonçant ce qu'il craignait: «Il a été attrapé par l'homme le plus célèbre de cette marine...l'officier Jones. Georges Jones.»

L'autre se mordit la lèvres, ne devinant que trop bien la suite, ne devinant que trop bien ce qui était arrivé à ce...Eoghan. Il était bien placé, en tant que fils de l'ex-roi des pirates, pour savoir quel sort était réservé à ceux qui avait la malchance d'être prit par ces hommes. «Désolé...

- ….Mon père n'a rien dit, jusqu'au bout. Il n'a pas dénoncé maman ni dit où était l'île. Ni l'île des pirates qui était in-cartable comme tu le sais. Ils...» Il fut incapable de finir. «Tu dois te demander ce que viens faire Hermann là-dedans hein? Il s'en est sortis lui...affirmant ensuite qu'il avait des...contacts avec ton père, avec Romanyus. Et que c'était ce dernier qui l'avait sortit du pétrin. Il fut effectivement le seul de l'équipage de mon père à en réchapper. Les autres ont soit été envoyés au bagne, soit...exécutés.

- Laisses-moi deviner, il est revenu et a décidé de consoler...ta mère?

- Tout juste, transmettant soi-disant 'la promesse qu'il avait faite à de Eoghan de prendre soin de nous'. J'avais deux ans. Alister quatre et Elwyn cinq. Arthur est né l'année suivante. Je me souviens pourtant bien de mon vrai père, peut-être parce que j'ai été marqué ou que j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Qui sait avec la magie n'est-ce pas?» Il eut un rire désabusé. «En fait, Hermann lui a pas trop laissé le choix à ma mère...si on réfléchit bien. Peut-être même que j'ignore certaines choses de ce qu'ils se sont dit ce jour-là.

- Mais pourquoi sembles-tu tenir cet...Hermann comme responsable?

- Parce qu'il l'est Francis! Écoute, c'était après la naissance d'Arthur. Il semblait un peu distant. Il partait souvent mais revenait toujours, avec des butins de toutes sortes. Et un jour...il a totalement disparu après avoir fait quelque chose de...terrible on va dire. Et n'est donc jamais revenu. Mon petit frère avait 5 ans à l'époque. Et, des années plus tard, peu de temps avant la disparition de Romanyus, celui-ci nous a envoyé une lettre, un genre de testament où il disait qu'Hermann était mort quelques mois auparavant et que celui-ci lui avait avoué avoir dénoncé Eoghan aux autorités de la marine comme étant le diable rouge (c'était son vieux surnom de pirate) avant de l'attirer dans ce piège où l'officier Jones l'avait capturé. Le roi des pirates ne l'a pas aidé à s'échapper, il a été relâché oui!»

Francis ne savait pas quoi dire, un peu gêné d'avoir été le confident de Carwyn jusqu'à ce point-là mais peut-être que, tout simplement, son nouvel ami avait besoin d'en parler. Sans réfléchir il posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle du jeune pirate. «Désolé...

- Non ce n'est rien. Au moins ton père a rétabli la vérité. Ma mère lui est vraiment reconnaissante pour ça. Si Hermann n'était pas mort, elle l'aurait cherché des années sur les mers pour lui faire la peau.

- Hum...

- Je sais que tu n'as pas une haute opinion de lui, mais ton père était un chic type au fond, même s'il a agit stupidement avec toi, j'dois le dire!Mais peut-être, peut-être avait-il une raison? Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais!»

Francis aurait aimé le croire, vraiment mais il avait du mal, ce souvenir était si flou dans sa mémoire et il ne pouvait pas oublier les malheurs que lui avait valu cette fichue carte.

«...Viens» Fit finalement Carwyn en rentrant à l'intérieur «Je vais te montrer où est ta chambre!» Il eut un sourire légèrement taquin et ajouta «Et t'en fais pas pour mon p'tit frère, il sera calmé dans une heure ou deux! Après avoir pris deux ou trois verres.»

* * *

><p>A suivre<p>

_Je me demande si certains d'entre vous ont deviné le rapport entre l'histoire de Carwyn, sa famille, et Alfred dans cette histoire... vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si je pense que beaucoup vont deviner avec les indices présents dans le chapitre. (Ne cherchez pas quelque chose de romantique, parce que vous seriez loin de la vérité)_


	9. Chapitre 8: La Magie des Elements

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: Arthur/Francis (commence dans ce chapitre), Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: La magie des éléments<strong>

Arthur ressortit de sa chambre, il faisait nuit et tout était silencieux. Tout le monde était allé se coucher. Parfait. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire face à des regards qui l'auraient jugés. Pas après sa crise de nerfs d'il y a quelques heures. Sans compter qu'il avait du effrayer son nouveau second en plus, alors que la confiance commençait tout juste à se forger.

_J'espère que je n'ai pas tout caché avec ma foutue colère!_

_Sinon il y aurait tout à recommencer!_

_Et il ne voulait pas que Francis ait peur de lui._

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs, juste vêtu de son pantalon et de sa chemise blanche (le manteau et le col ayant été virés un peu plus tôt, après un ou deux verres de vin), et il savourait la tiédeur de l'air, les odeurs de jasmin qui venaient du jardin, les bruits de la nuit venant de dehors.

_Tout était calme et il se sentait bien. _

_Rien ne l'atteindrait plus cette nuit!_

Il se sentait mieux après avoir bu ces deux verres de vin et s'être reposé un peu sur son lit. Il était juste fatigué après tout. C'était surement ça! Tout comme c'était juste la faim qui l'avait fait sortir de sa tanière. Il arriva dans la salle à manger vide, où le feu achevait de s'éteindre dans la cheminée. Il vit l'emplacement vide là où il y avait le tableau et eut un sourire empli de satisfaction.

La cuisine était un peu plus loin, il descendit lentement l'escalier de bois, ses bottes ne faisant aucun bruit sur les marches, tandis qu'il évitait stratégiquement celles qui craquaient.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Francis était assis à la petite table ronde, la tête enfouie dans les bras, profondément endormi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?Il avait une chambre pourtant non?_

_C'était celle juste en face de la sienne en plus, une des plus confortable parmi celles qu'on donnait aux amis. _

_Pourquoi dormait-il là alors?_

Tendant le bras, il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de l'autre blond, le secouant légèrement pour le tirer de ses songes. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

«Capitaine?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu veux t'abimer le dos ou quoi?

- Je...» Son second rougit légèrement, détournant les yeux «...Vous...tu n'es pas venu manger tout à l'heure alors, je...j'ai pensé que tu viendrais peut-être plus tard...je t'ai attendu pour...!»

Arthur, amusé, leva un sourcil et fit, sarcastiquement «Tu pouvais aussi me monter quelque chose dans ce cas-là, ça aurait été plus simple.

- Vo..ton frère m'a dit que tu détestais être dérangé quand tu étais dans ta chambre!

- Exact...mais considère que ce détail ne te concerne pas!» Il lui semblait être encore un peu trop servile à son goût. Il fallait qu'il le pousse à être plus individualiste et égocentrique. Même si l'intention était charmante, mais bon...

Arthur soupira et marmonna «En attendant, je vais voir ce qu'il y a à manger! Désolé de ne pas m'être montré tout à l'heure mais j'étais quelque peu sur les nerfs! Et je ne voulais pas que ma mauvaise humeur gâche le diner.

- Ce n'est pas grave!

- Je sais que j'ai un peu plombé l'ambiance mais je sais aussi qu'Alister est très fort pour l'alléger!» Il fit chauffer un peu d'eau, sortant le bocal d'herbe à thé, ainsi qu'un théière et une tasse.

Francis inspira doucement et lança: «Les aliments sont sous la hotte derrière vous ...heu toi!» Il n'osa pas dire qu'il avait spécialement préparé une sorte de plateau repas pour son capitaine, disposant avec art et goût les différents aliments.

Le pirate leva les yeux aux ciel, discrètement, devant cette timidité qui était toujours là, même si l'autre prenait de l'assurance de jour en jour. «Hum merci!» Il souleva l'objet désigné et observa l'assiette avec un œil appréciateur. «Ca a une meilleur tête que quand c'est l'autre qui cuisine, tu m'avais caché ce talent dis-moi!» Il l'attrapa et lança un regard à son nouveau second «Prend la théière et suit moi dehors puisque tu es là!» Il avait envie de profiter de la température clémente de dehors.

Arrivés dans le jardin, Arthur se laissa tomber sur un banc, inspirant avec bonheur l'odeur douce des plantes qui avaient poussé dans le jardin. Il se servit une tasse de thé, en remplit une deuxième qu'il mit d'autorité dans les mains de l'autre blond. «Bois!

- D'accord, merci!»

Francis but une gorgée de thé, savourant le goût de la boisson, n'osant prononcer un mot qui pourrait fâcher son hôte. Il regarda ensuite le paysage, le ciel étoilé, les maisons de la petite ville que l'on distinguaient ici et là. Mais aussi les mâts des bateaux. Il murmura, finalement, après une légère hésitation: «C'est une île magnifique...

- ...même si on s'y ennuie à mourir à la longue!» soupira le pirate après avoir avaler une bouchée supplémentaire. «Je préfère naviguer et découvrir de nouvelles choses! C'est ce que je fais depuis des années et...» Il eut conscience d'avoir peut-être manqué de tact. Après tout, le jeune homme à ses côtés avait passé son adolescence à fuir, encore et encore. Peut-être avait-il beaucoup voyagé...mais cet arrêt d'un mois sur cet île si paisible ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour lui après tout.

Le concerné par ses pensées toussota: «J'ai...voyagé moi aussi. Mais je n'en ai pas tant profité que ça. Je fuyais des gens qui voulaient le trésor de mon père, je cherchais du travail et je n'en trouvais que rarement. Pendant des années, je n'ai eu personne sur qui compter. Je...maudis mon père de m'avoir fait ça, d'avoir gâché mon existence de la sorte. Pourquoi moi? Il ne devait pas m'aimer pour m'avoir choisi ainsi.

-Peut-être avait-il ses raisons? En attendant la carte ne semble pas apparaître facilement...en même temps si facilité il voulait mettre, il aurait tout aussi pu dessiner une carte.»

Francis eut un léger sourire, amusé par les mots du jeune homme à ses côtés, même si ces mots avaient une teinte amer. «J'aimerais bien en être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute!

- Hum...

- Y a peu de chances, je sais mais je suppose que j'ai le droit d'espérer?

- Certes...» Dans sa tête, certains mots tournaient: _Je peux aussi faire des recherches dans mes livres de magie, tant que je suis ici. Je trouverais peut-être des indices?_ Pensif, Arthur termina son assiette, puis sa tasse avant de se lever, jetant un coup d'œil à son nouveau second «Et toi tu devrais aller te coucher! L'entrainement que je vais t'imposer ne sera pas de tout repos, alors vas dormir, tu auras besoin d'être en forme demain!

- Hum...d'accord!» il fit un fragile sourire au pirate qui lui répondit par un rictus amical. Il ne sut pourquoi il sentit ses joues rosir quand l'autre homme lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>L'entrainement à l'épée avait quelques chose d'épuisement quand il était dirigé par Arthur. Le pirate ne s'arrêtait que quand lui ne pouvait plus se battre et vu qu'il avait de l'énergie à revendre, et bien cela durait quand même un certain temps. Chaque jour il consacrait la matinée à cet entrainement, bien décidé à former son nouveau second au combat et à en faire, dans les plus brefs délais, le meilleur escrimeur de son navire, après lui-même bien entendu.<p>

Et attention c'était un reproduction de vrai combat qu'il faisait, en pleine nature, avec utilisation de ce qui les entourait, ce qui compliquait grandement la situation. Coup de pied ou de poing, envoie de sable ou de terre dans les yeux, envoie d'objets divers à la figure de l'adversaire... tout était permit. Car les ennemis eux n'y joueraient pas forcement à la régulière. Francis apprenait vite et se débrouillait très bien, il était rapide et souple, arrivant à lutter contre les attaques multipliées (et fortes) et obligeant au bout de trois semaines Arthur a commencer à utiliser des techniques de défenses. Au début seul l'apprenti était couvert de bleus après l'entrainement mais vers la fin le capitaine commença lui aussi à être marqué par des coups.

Arthur était avare de félicitations ou de sourires dans ces moments-là. Il restait silencieux et concentré et se contentait de lâcher un neutre «De mieux en mieux!»

Mais l'apprenti voyait parfois la légère lueur joueuse dans le regard émeraude, signe que le combat devenait de plus en plus intéressant, passionnant. Tout allait de mieux en mieux.

Il s'améliorait de plus en plus mais pas seulement au niveau du combat, de l'escrime ou du tir avec un pistolet. Il devenait plus audacieux, plus malicieux, les barrières qu'il avait monté pendant des années s'effritaient lentement. Elles n'allaient évidement pas tomber en seulement un mois mais la confiance était bel et bien présente désormais. Il passait parfois plusieurs heures, le soir, à parler avec Arthur, de multiples choses, à même jouer aux échecs parfois.

_Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en cette période._

_Quelque chose l'attirait au sujet ce lui qui l'avait sauvé._

Cet homme l'amusait, par son caractère un peu ronchon, par ses moues si expressives, par ses explosions face à ses frères mais aussi par sa personnalité si différentes des nombreuses personnes qu'il avait rencontré avant. Quelqu'un de totalement désintéressé...

Et il ne se doutait pas que leur relation allait changer très vite pour quelque chose de totalement différent de la cordiale entente, de la presque amitié qu'ils entretenaient.

Ce jour-là, en plein entrainement, il glissa brusquement en tomba en arrière. Arthur, sans doute par réflexe, tenta de le rattraper mais se fit entrainer et ils dégringolèrent tout deux la pente herbeuse jusqu'en bas. Et la pente était loin qu'être sans aucun obstacles...en bref cela fit mal.

Là, sonné...le jeune homme aux yeux bleus gémit de douleur, grimaçant en sentant la douleur qui irradiait dans sa tête et partout dans son corps. Et il prit soudain conscience d'un poids sur sur ventre. Rouvrant les yeux, il se trouve nez-à-nez, littéralement, avec le pirate. Il remarqua pour la première fois une petite cicatrice normalement caché par le sourcil gauche mais qui se voyait tout de même de près. Il remarqua que le visage du marin portait encore certaines traces de l'enfance, ses joues étant encore un peu rondes, lui donnant un air doux que ses traits durs cachaient pourtant quand il était en mer. Et de près il voyait très bien la teinte émeraude dans les pupilles de son adversaire d'entrainement. Le visage légèrement bronzé vira au rouge et Arthur bondit en arrière, mal à l'aise et balbutiant une excuse presque mécanique.

Francis lui remarqua que, pour la première fois, il n'avait pas éprouvé une quelconque crainte en se retrouvant dans une telle position, peut-être parce qu'il savait que l'autre blond n'allait pas lui faire de mal ou quoique ce soit.

«Hem...désolé!

- Ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi qui te suis tombé dessus!»

Francis s'apprêtait à dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il avait vu pire mais n'osa pas parler, se relevant, au comble d'une gêne qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Une étrange lueur attira son attention, une lueur d'un vert tendre, comme les feuilles d'un arbre. Une lueur qui semblait pulser à travers la végétation. Il le désigna d'un geste: «C'est quoi ça?

- Ho...ha ça?» Arthur avait l'air quelque peu ennuyé par l'endroit où ils avaient atterit «C'est la raison pour laquelle personne ne peut trouver cette île, la vraie raison pour laquelle _**il**_ ne peut revenir ici.

- C'est quoi exactement?» Francis préféra ne pas s'attarder sur qui était ce "il".

- Et bien... maintenant que tu l'as vu, tu peux t'approcher je suppose!»

Ils firent quelques pas et arrivèrent devant un creux dans une paroi rocheuse. Celle-ci était dissimulée sous les clématites, la végétation la recouvrant entièrement. «Saches que c'est ici notre plus grand secret!»

A l'intérieur de la cavité se trouvait un grand cristal de couleur verte qui brillait d'une douce lueur, et qui semblait briller d'une aura de réconfort et de protection.

«C'est le père de mes frères qui l'a apporté là...ce cristal protège l'île contre nos ennemis. Il y en a avait plusieurs. L'île des pirates contient le deuxième et selon les dires Romanyus en aurait eu un aussi. Il posa les yeux sur la légère bosse qu'il y avait sous le t-shirt de son second, au niveau de la poitrine, fronçant les sourcils comme pensant à quelque chose.

Francis porta aussi les doigts au cristal à son coup, qui luisait soudain d'un bleu presque translucide et qui se réchauffait brusquement. Il eut comme des picotements dans le dos et ferma les yeux comme pour chasser une migraine.

Arthur vit son compagnon vaciller et le rattrapa dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'effondra, ayant perdu conscience. «Hé! Réveilles-toi!» Mais rien, ni le fait de le secouer, ni de crier son nom de le tira de cet état. Il s'empressa de le ramener chez lui, espérant que son frère aîné, le gardien du cristal, puisse faire quelque chose ou sache quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Francis dormait toujours une fois la nuit tombée. Carwyn posa une bassine d'eau fraîche sur la table de nuit. «Je me demande ce qui s'est passé...<p>

- Son cristal a régit face au notre et vice-versa.»

Son frère haussa les épaules et partit, signalant qu'on mangeait dans une heure, le laissant seul avec le ''malade''. Arthur posa la compresse humide sur le front du plus vieux de quelques semaines, la laissant ensuite à cette place.

«Bizarre...étrange, les cristaux auraient un rapports avec la magie de Romanyus?»

Il préféra attendre que l'autre se réveilla pour savoir ça. Peut-être que Francis se souviendrait de quelque chose d'important datant de ce jour-là. Peut-être que tous les cristaux venaient de la même source magique, peut-être que celui du roi des pirates avait un rapport avec le lieu où était caché le trésor, peut-être la ''chasse'' pour le trouver tenait du jeu de piste, qui pouvait le dire? Et de toute façon, cette réaction l'avait laissé perplexe, vraiment. Il se demandait encore ce qui s'était passé.

«Capitaine?

- Hum?

- Où est-ce que je suis?

- Dans ta chambre...tu as eu un malaise après avoir touché le cristal protégeant l'île.

- J'ai eu comme une sensation de brulure dans le dos et puis...

- Et maintenant?

- Je crois que ma peau est encore un peu chaude mais je ne ressens plus de douleur.

- Très bien...laisses-moi voir. Peut-être ce cristal t'as fait quelque chose...»

Francis baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise mais obéit, retirant lentement sa chemise, dévoilant sa peau marquée par les coups et tortures passées. La honte l'envahit mais il n'osa pas parler ou bouger, fermant même les yeux pour ne pas voir ce que faisait l'autre.

Le pirate tendit une main encore gantée, lentement, et la posa sur le dos, plissant les yeux et restant étrangement silencieux. L'autre tenta de rester calme, de ne pas paniquer, se répétant qu'il 'n'y avait rien à craindre de son interlocuteur. Rien du tout. Il entendit comme un cliquetis et une petite lueur verte lui parvint, associée à une légère sensation de chaud dans le dos. Ca ressemblait à ce qu'il avait ressentit tout à l'heure mais en beaucoup plus léger.

Celui aux yeux bleus demanda finalement : «Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Arthur lâcha, reculant l'éclat qu'il tenait entre deux doigts: «Étrange. Il y a quelque chose qui est...intéressant...

- Quoi?

- Au contact d'un fragment de notre cristal, j'ai pu refaire la réaction qui t'a frappé il y a quelques heures...en moins fort. Le cristal est une grande concentration de magie et tu as une forte trace magique sur toi par le tatouage, c'est pour ça que tu t'es évanoui, le choc a été rude. Mais la prochaine fois, ça devrait aller.

- Mais que c'est-t-il passé?

- En fait...Romanyus a fait quelque chose de plus complexe que je ne pensais dans son sort. Il y a deux sortes de facteurs pour que ton tatouage apparaisse. Quelque chose qui vient de toi et j'ignore quoi. Et l'autre..

- C'est ?

- ...Que la magie de ce tatouage absorbe, je pense, celle des cristaux, donc que tu apprennes toi-même la magie. Je le pense car au contact de cette pierre, une certaine zone sur ton dos s'est quelque peu réchauffée...

- Oui je l'ai senti merci.

- Et j'ai cru voir quelque chose...une trace de couleur mais qui a disparu tout aussi vite.

- Ta conclusion?

- Il faut sans doute que tu sois en contact avec les autres cristaux. Toi et tes frères, vous portez des fragments de celui de l'eau. Celui de notre île est sans doute celui de la terre, de la nature. Il y en a un sur l'île des pirates et il faut le trouver. Et le 4e, c'est le plus coriace.

- Où est-il?

- Il a été confisqué par la marine il y a 4 ans quand le bateau du pirate qui l'avait à sa charge a été pris, aujourd'hui il est toujours entre leurs mains.

- Tu veux dire que?» Et il devina très bien que quelque chose déplaisait fortement à son ''nouvel ami'' dans tout ça. Il n'osa rien dire de plus, attendant la suite.

- «L'officier George Jones l'a gardé, sa famille doit toujours l'avoir. C'est pour ça que l'immense île où vivent les familles des officiers est aussi incartable que celle des pirates.

- Ca les protège des Vendetta en gros...

- Vu les protections de leur île, ils n'avaient pas spécialement besoin de ça en plus...c'est surtout parce que c'est là-bas que sont enfermés les pirates qu'ils capturent et qui sont en attente d'être jugés.» Le capitaine enfouit son visage dans ses mains. «Ca je ne crois pas que ton père l'avait prévu.»

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

_Pour ceux qui se demandent où sont Alfred et Matthieu, il y aura un petit passage sur eux dans le prochain chapitre. __Même s'ils n'entreront pas encore tout à fait maintenant dans l'histoire._


	10. Chapitre 9: Pirate for my life

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: Arthur/Francis (commence dans ce chapitre), Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9: Pirate for my life<strong>

Dans un salon richement meublée, assis devant un bureau, Alfred regardait le globe, une carte étalée sur son bureau. Il faisait tourner une plume entre ses doigts, soupirant silencieusement. Un garçon terriblement semblable entra à son tour, timidement et posa une tasse emplie d'un liquide chaud sur le bureau. L'autre releva la tête et sourit timidement, croisant des prunelles aux teintes violacés différentes des siennes qui étaient bleutées.

Le plus jeune des jumeaux demanda, se penchant par dessus l'épaule du plus vieux: «Tu cherches toujours? Tu devrais renoncer, personne n'a jamais réussit à trouver l'île des pirates, même ceux qui acceptaient de nous dire où elle était...on ne trouvait rien quand on y allait. Elle doit être protégé par la magie. C'est sans doute impossible de la trouver pour nous.

- Je suis un héros Matthew et les héros ne renoncent jamais!» répliqua fermement Alfred et faisant tourner le vieux globe terrestre de son index. «Tout comme cette île où ils m'ont élevés...je ne la retrouve pas, peut-être à quel point je cherche. Leur famille est l'une des plus influentes dans la piraterie.» Il ferma les poing et l'abattit sur la table, faisant voler des feuilles.

Matthew soupira, se demandant d'où venait cette haine farouche, même si compréhensible, que l'autre portait à ceux qui l'avait enlevé. _Quand bien même c'était la réalité et il comprenait, méritaient-ils tant de colère?_ Surtout ce jeune homme à peine plus vieux qu'eux.

«Je les trouverais Matt, et il paiera pour m'avoir menti!»

Au ton de voix, on ne pourrait guère le faire changer d'avis, pour le moment du moins. Celui aux yeux couleur de l'améthyste décida de s'enquérir de la durée du prochain voyage.

«Tu repars bientôt alors?

- Ne t'en fais pas, le héros sera vite revenu!

- Qu'entends-tu par ''vite''?

- Six mois au grand maximum!»

Le plus jeune acquiesça, n'osant demander quoique ce soit, qu'importe son envie de voyager. Il n'était pas fait pour le combat, plus pour les soins, la paperasserie, les préparatifs.

«Alors je te prépare tout pour ce temps-là alors, armes, vivres...

- Tu fais toujours ça bien Mattie, tu es le meilleur des intendants!»

L'autre sourit. Cela faisait plusieurs années que son frère était revenu dans sa vie, brusquement comme sorti de nul part. Élevé par les pirates, il avait développé contre eux une haine farouche en apprenant la vérité sur sa naissance. Autant le cadet des jumeaux avait été ravi de ce retour, de retrouver ce frère perdu, autant il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à s'entrainer par les armes, redevenu le deuxième en ligne d'héritage. Autant...autant il avait eu l'impression de moins exister pour leurs parents à partir de ce moment. Alfred était puissante, intelligent, plein de vie et de ressources, savait plein de choses sur ces pirates chassés par leur père. Il était tellement intéressant.

_Et lui qu'était-il?_ Un enfant fragile plus attiré par les livres et les arts, plus intéressé par un pinceau que par une épée. Intelligent certes mais pas avec la capacité d'adaptation de son frère. Il avait un bon sens de l'organisation et des fêtes, même s'il avait ces dernières en horreur, vu qu'on l'oubliait tout le temps ou qu'on félicitait son frère pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Parfois il aurait aimé dire à Alfred ses problèmes mais il ne voulait pas l'ennuyer, celui-ci avait déjà tant de travail et de préparatifs. Ce dernier avait du prendre la suite de leur père, tué lors d'une confrontation avec un navire pirate nommé le ''Bloody Heart''. Ce bateau figurait en tête de la liste d'Alfred, au même titre que cette mystérieuse ''Licorne''.

Voyant que son jumeau le fixait avec un début d'inquiétude il décida de poursuivre la conversation, curieux au sujet de la mission ou voulant paraître l'être «Et tu pars pour quelque chose de précis?

-...Pas vraiment, je dois escorter un navire transportant une personnalité importante et des marchandises précieuses d'une terre à l'autre. Et au retour je dois sillonné un secteur précis où il y a visiblement des troubles ces derniers temps.

- Sois prudent alors...j'espère que tout ira bien!

- Je ne suis pas encore parti tu sais? Je ne pars que dans un mois!» rit le plus vieux, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec amusement.

L'autre rougit et s'empressa de dire: «D'accord, je vais tout de suite commander des plantes médicinales et des fruits!

- Mattie, ce n'est pas la peine, ils vont pourrir vite!

- Je les ferrais sécher!

- Mais...

- Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes le scorbut! Tu mangeras ce que je te mettrais dans ta cale, point!»

Devant ce regard implacable, Alfred hocha docilement la tête. On frappa au même instant à la porte et un homme entra, portant l'uniforme de la marine. Matthew s'empressa de partir, laissant son aîné travailler en paix. Il avait lui-même de l'ouvrage, même si son importance était bien moindre.

Il entra dans sa chambre, se laissant tomber sur son lit et repensant au passé. Les premières années ayant suivis le retour de Al avaient été merveilleuses. Il se sentait enfin complet parce que son frère était revenu. Le bonheur était de retour dans leur demeure, trop longtemps obscurcis par l'absence de son jumeau, de parents parfois tristes, sombres qui parfois lui demandait trop, à lui qui était trop doux et trop pacifique pour devenir une arme contre la piraterie.

Au contraire,cela le faisait rêver, même s'il n'aurait admis ça à personne. Ici ça aurait été équivalant à un blasphème...ou presque. Il aimait imaginer ces grandes frégates qui fendaient les eaux, ces drapeaux colorés qui flottaient au vent.

Il savait les crimes que les pirates commettaient depuis si longtemps même s'il était conscient qu'il y en avait plusieurs catégories différentes. Il avait parfois pitié de ceux enfermés dans la prison de l'île, ceux qui n'avaient plus vraiment d'espoir de s'en sortir.

Selon son père, c'était grâce au cristal jaune présent dans la profonde cave de leur maison, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir lui-même ce que cette pierre faisait, même si elle formait comme un bouclier autour de l'île, et il fallait un fragment du cristal pour franchir ce bouclier ou posséder une magie assez puissante pour surpasser celle de cet artefact.

* * *

><p>Francis, accoudé contre le pont du navire, respirait l'air marin, admirant le contraste entre le ciel bleu sans nuage et la mer. Il avait petit à petit appris à aimer son héritage, s'améliorant au combat, même si au début Arthur le tenait à l'écart des abordages. Physiquement aussi il avait changé, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, sa peau avait pris une teinte plus dorée, grâce au soleil.<p>

Ca faisait presque un an que les pirates l'avaient sauvé de ces monstres, et donc plusieurs mois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'île familiale des Kirkland. Bien que parfois ses rêves lui rappelle les souffrances de ces jours-là, avant qu'il ne soit sauvé, il avait passé ça. Il était en paix, avait enfin l'impression d'être quelqu'un, d'être utile, de ne pas être juste le moyen de trouver un trésor. Et Arthur l'avait aidé à reprendre confiance en lui, il avait souvent remarqué que son désormais capitaine agissait différemment avec lui. Il leurs arrivaient de se disputer, parfois comme des gamins, mais d'autres choses s'étaient nouées: la confiance, l'amitié, le respect …

«Terre!» cria soudain la vigie du haut de son mât, attirant l'attention de l'équipage.

Il regarda la bande au loin, plissant les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette grande île et elle était pourtant quelque peu familière. Cependant il ne parvenait pas à mette un nom dessus.

«C'est l'île des pirates, tu ne peux pas la reconnaître, tu ne l'as vu que des quais!» Arthur venait de le rejoindre, s'appuyant sur la rambarde, regardant le paysage.

Francis eut un faible sourire, devinant les projets de son capitaine et s'en enquit immédiatement à son interlocuteur: «Ha...tu veux faire des recherches sur leur cristal!»

_Il se doutait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, son désormais ami céderait à la curiosité concernant le secret de Romanyus. Mais il ne s'en souciait plus, s'il devait donner ce ''légendaire'' trésor à quelqu'un, ça serait à lui, celui a qui il devait vraiment tout, qui lui avait sauvé la vie à beaucoup de niveaux._

Celui-ci finit par dire, lui jetant un coup d'œil en coin: « Hum...J'y serais retourné avant en temps normal mais je ne voulais pas risquer de te brusquer. Et puis j'avais d'autres choses de prévu.

Je n'ai pas peur.» Pourtant une très légère angoisse le prit. Pas la crainte de revoir d' éventuels anciens tortionnaires non mais celle de redevenir un objet ''la carte'' au yeux des autres. Trop souvent, à chaque arrêt, il préférait rester sur le navire, craignant toujours ça.

L'autre eut un rictus, et lança quelques mots à mi chemin entre la la remarque taquine et la remarque narquoise «Si tu n'avais pas peur, tu serais descendu aux précédents arrêts et tu vas le faire pour celui-là de toute façon. Avec moi tu ne crains absolument rien. J'ai une certaine réputation comme tu le sais et personne n'oserait mettre en rage le capitaine Kirkland.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu vantard sur les bords?

- Humpf on a le droit d'être arrogant quand on est réellement puissant! Ceux qui ont déjà de s'en prendre à moi essayé l'ont amèrement regretté !Je t'assure que personne n'aurait envie de me contrarier!

- Ceux qui ne te connaisse pas, si...

- Ils apprendront vite dans ce cas, et ceux qui reviennent sont ceux qui veulent donc souffrir. Et de toute façon il est temps que tu vives une vraie vie de pirate, c'est à dire descendre sur les quais pour aller boire dans les tavernes!»

Francis avait déjà une idée d'à quoi allait ressembler le retour sur le bâteau, il avait déjà vu Carwyn revenir en soutenant un Arthur émêché ou totalement ivre. Préférant ne pas aborder le sujet, il prévint d'avance: «N'espère pas que j'aille dans le quartier chaud de la ville après! Ce n'est pas mon genre! Je ne suis pas comme...» Il s'interrompit et toussota, détournant les yeux «Bref...ça ne m'intéresse pas!

- Tu dépenses ton argent à ce que tu veux Francis...» L'autre se doutait bien que ce point là devait encore entre fragile, et n'en rajouta, évitant toutes remarques taquines sur le sujet. Il les ferait plus tard, quand l'autre irait un peu mieux en évoquant ce sujet.

Le plus vieux eut un rictus taquin: «A ce que raconte ton frère, tu as tendance à être agréablement entouré dans les tavernes!»

Arthur rougit et s'exclama, agacé «Pas du tout et quand bien même ça...ça n'aurait rien de sérieux, c'est juste pour me donner une image, il n'y...» Il s'interrompit, les yeux ronds et monta d'un ton «Et je n'ai pas à me justifier de quoique ce soit devant toi!

- Te justifier de quoi?»

Le pirate détourna la tête, se maudissant mentalement. _Mais pourquoi avait-il quelque chose comme ça? Était-il idiot? Depuis quand ses émotions se laissaient-elles guider de cette façon?_ Il décida de contourner la situation pour se sortir de cette sorte de guêpier. Prenant un air faussement arrogant et fier il décida de mettre les points sur les i et lança «Ne profites pas de tes avantages pour te payer ma tête!» Il tenta de prendre l'air sévère qui allait avec.

L'autre eut un large sourire narquois: «Oui ho grand maître incontesté et craint des sept mers et océans!

- ….Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là?»

L'équipage, entre ceux qui nettoyaient le pont et ceux qui tenait la barre, bref beaucoup avaient les yeux rivés sur les deux ''chefs'' qui se disputaient...chamaillaient comme des gosses une nouvelle fois. Certains en parlaient d'ailleurs et tous avaient l'air plutôt satisfaits des changements opérés chez leur capitaine.

«Francis a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, il s'est bien remis depuis que nous l'avons sauvé!» S'amusa Carwyn en cessant de nouer les cordages pour les regarder quelques instants.

Le petit Ethan, qui frottait le pont du navire lança en réponse, posant sa brosse quelques secondes «Et Arthur a l'air plus heureux qu'avant non?

- Effectivement...mais n'en profite pas, tu es monté clandestinement sur le bateau la dernière fois qu'on a quitté l'île! Estimes-toi heureux que...

_ Comme si Arty allait me jeter à la flotte!»

Le frère d'Arthur leva les yeux au ciel devant cette insolence et doubla le travail du petit matelot. Mais il ne tenta pas de le corriger, l'autre ne l'écouterait probablement pas en plus.

* * *

><p>Le bateau se rapprochait de plus en plus des quais et bientôt, il fut amarré, bannière descendue pour dissimuler l'identité de son propriétaire. Le nom était côté mer ce n'était pas évident de le lire. Les marins, sauf les ''gardiens'' désignés par le capitaine, tous descendirent sur la terre ferme, savourant le fait de marcher enfin sur autre chose qu'un navire.<p>

Francis marchait à côté d'Arthur et de Carwyn, regardant les demeures, dont certaines étaient quelque peu étranges. Les boutiques semblaient sortirent droit de romans d'aventures. Certaines marchandises également. Comme si l'étrange côtoyait le quotidien ici.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à la taverne, grande, bien éclairée et chauffée, avec de nombreuses tables plus ou moins occupées. Le capitaine poussa son second et son frère vers l'une d'elle, prêt de la cheminée et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, avec un soupir satisfait, ravi d'être à terre lui-aussi apparemment ou tout simplement ravi à l'idée de 'faire un peu la fête''.

Carwyn, voyant le malaise de son ami demanda avec douceur, ne voulant pas le brusquer de quelques façons: «Que veux-tu boire Francis?

- Je...Je ne sais pas, je n'ai...

- Ne faisons pas de manières! Un tonnelet de Rhum sera parfait!

- Arthur!

- Quoi?

- Ne décide pas pour lui!

- ….Je veux bien du rhum Carwyn, ça ne me dérange pas!

- ….Si tu veux de la bière Francis, n'hésite pas, et ne fais pas attention à cette idiot qui est capable de vider le tonnelet! Faudra sans doute le porter jusqu'au bateau!»

En effet, ces prévisions s'avérèrent justes, une heure plus tard, le capitaine était affalé sur la table, serrant un verre vide dans sa main. Plusieurs chopes de rhum et une de bière, telles avaient été ses boissons: «...Ce...Tout ça, c'tsa faute!...C'it'diot! L'était si mignon! Et l'est devenu stupide, arrogant, j'le hais!

- De qui il parle?

- De personne, oublie!» S'empressa le dire le châtain, préférant que le sujet ne s'étende pas, ne voulant pas avoir à gérer une crise de larme. Il tenta alors de le calmer :«Arrête Arthur, tu nous fait un peu honte là»

Le plus jeune se redressa brusquement et frappa du point sur la table: «Arrêtes de me critiquer Carwyn...C'est...c'est toujours tout ce que t'sais faire!»

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à son ami «Et là...Tu vas voir qu'il va dire dans quelques secondes que j'étais le préféré de notre mère et tout ça...

- M...Mère a toujours préféré...toi et puis les deux crétins là!»

Francis n'osait pas rire, même s'il se mordillait la lèvre en tentant de ne pas détouner le regard, tandis que Carwyn secouait la tête avec amusement. Il regarda ensuite l'autre blond et murmura, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de bière: «Laisses-le parler vieux, ça lui fait du bien!

- ...Tu crois?

- Sans aucun doute.

- J'suis pas mon père! T'as compris idiot?

- Oui oui tu es bien plus correct que lui!

- J'trahirais jamais mes proches moi!

- Grand bien t'en fasse!»

Des larmes emplirent les yeux verts du cadet et il balbutia d'une voix presque rauque «Tout le monde me laisse de toute façon! Même vous deux un jour...vous...

- Une seule l'a fait, pas les autres! Arrêtes ton cirque!» patienta son frère, plus intéressé par sa bière que par le délire alcoolique de l'autre.

Francis tenta alors quelque chose, voulant le calmer «Ne t'en fais pas Arthur, je ne te laisserais pas moi!»

Le concerné le fixa de ses yeux noyés de larmes (c'est qu'il était presque mignon comme ça) et murmura, d'une voix presque pleine d'espoir «Vraiment?

- Mais oui, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que sur ton bateau! Je te te laisserais jamais de mon plein gré et si ça arrivait un jour, c'est qu'on m'aura enlevé!

- Si quelqu'un ose..si quelqu'un..te...touche, je le plombe! T'es mon second, pas c'lui des autres!» Arriva à articuler Arthur, à deux doigt de s'endormir sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Francis se leva alors, disant qu'il allait lui chercher une tasse de thé pour l'aider à se calmer. Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal après les (très et trop) nombreux verres. Il se dirigea vers le bar, commanda la boisson et s'apprêta à revenir auprès de ses amis quand on le saisit par la taille.

Un homme de la mer, éméché le couvrit d'un regard plein de convoitise: «Et alors ma...hips...jolie, tu es si pressée que ça? Ca faisait hips longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une jeune fille habillée en pirate, tu es si admirative de notre métier ma mignonne?» La main commença à glisser légèrement.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de 1) dire qu'il était un homme, 2) de flanquer sa main dans la figure de cet impudent (après avoir cassé la tasse sur son crâne, tant pis il en commanderait une autre après), un coup de feu cassa le verre de l'ivrogne.

«Hé toi! Touches pas à mon second avec tes sales pattes de pervers!

- ….Arthur voyons...»Tenta Carwyn qui avait récupéré le pistolet de son frère.

Le capitaine de la Licorne n'avait apparemment PAS plaisanté en disant qu'il plomberait ceux qui le toucherait, et il avait peur de se demander s'il avait volontairement raté son coup pour faire de l'intimidation ou si c'était l'alcool qui lui avait fait raté sa cible. Francis se dégagea donc et rejoignit les deux autres, tendant sa tasse à son supérieur qui la but presque d'un trait.

Le frère du pirate ivre soupira et posa sa chope vide: «Je crois qu'on devrait retourner au bateau...

- Ha bon?

- Si ça continue, il va rouler sous la table! Et on va devoir le porter jusqu'à la Licorne!

- On va déjà devoir le soutenir Carwyn, il ne tient déjà plus debout.

- C'est à toi de t'y coller, moi j'en ai marre de le faire tout de le temps!

- Heu...d'accord!»

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

_Prochain Chapitre: Les affres de l'alcool_


	11. Chapitre 10:Les Dangers de l'Alcool

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: Arthur/Francis (commence dans ce chapitre), Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10: Les dangers de l'alcool<strong>_

Arthur roula sur le côté, sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien. Il avait définitivement trop bu, c'était lamentable. Et il s'était sans doute donné en spectacle en plus. Mais bon, il était si fort que personne n'oserait lui faire de reproches. Corvées pour l'équipage au moindre mot de travers. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas punir son frère pour ça, son aîné faisait son boulot d'aîné. Et Francis...génial on allait dire qu'il faisait du favoritisme. Mais son nouveau second n'avait que trop souffert dans sa vie, il fallait être doux avec lui.

La porte s'ouvrit et Carwyn entra, le regardant de ses yeux verts moqueurs, comme prêt à lui faire la morale une nouvelle fois.

«Ne dis pas que tu ne boiras plus, ce serait la vingtième fois.»

Arthur gémit et couvrit son visage de son bras, espérant que sa tête cesserait de lui faire si mal. Il entendit un soupir puis des pas, le bruit d'un verre que l'on remplit et la fraîcheur de cet objet contre sa joue. Il attrapa le remède contre ce dont il souffrait et le but d'un trait. Heureusement que son aîné savait quelle plante utiliser pour telle ou telle utilisation.

Le reproche tomba finalement: «Tu as trop bu...

- Je sais.

- Tu t'es donné en spectacle.»

Arthur ressentit une légère angoisse et demanda, hésitant «Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?» Pourvu qu'il n'ait commis aucun impair avec le genre de type présent sur cette île. Ou surtout avec Francis.

«Tu as tiré sur quelqu'un, enfin sur le verre de quelqu'un, sans doute par chance.

- ….Ha. Il m'avait provoqué? Insulté?

- Non il tripotait Francis, j'crois qu'il l'avait pris pour une fille. Pour le coup, t'as dût ressembler au capitaine jaloux et possessif qui surprotège son beau second efféminé» Railla son frère en lui lançant un sourire narquois, s'adossant, bras croisés, au bureau du maître du navire. «Quoique c'est le cas en réalité!»

Devenant rouge comme une écrevisse, Arthur réussit à articuler un anxieux «C'est tout? Je n'ai rien fait d'autre hein?»

Un temps de silence l'inquiéta un peu mais l'autre finit par répondre «Ben, faudrait lui demander à Francis parce que c'est lui qui t'a ramené dans ta cabine...» Voyant le visage de son frère devenir de plus en plus pâle, il s'empressa d'ajouter «Il en est sortit assez vite, il avait pas sommeil mais sa chemise était un peu chiffonnée et il était très rouge alors...»

Un crac, provenant du verre tombé au sol, résuma bien l'état d'esprit de celui qui le tenait quelques secondes auparavant «...Je...j'ai...

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, il n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, ce n'est sans doute rien. Peut-être que j'me trompe aussi.»

Le capitaine soupira lourdement. Objectivement il se voyait mal demander à Francis s'il avait eu une attitude...hem...s'il lui avait fait des avances plus que claires ou pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de se prostrer dans un coin en gémissant qu'il voulait mourir car la porte se rouvrit et Francis entra. Son don pour la cuisine avait finit par pousser Arthur a le nommer en poste supplémentaire ''cuisinier du capitaine'', ce qui avait quelque peu vexé Carwyn, qui était le cuisinier du bateau d'ailleurs. Mais sa fierté lui interdisait de dire directement qu'il aimait les petits plats du ''nouveau'' donc il avait trouvé cette idée à la place.

Francis sourit aimablement: «Bonjour capitaine!

- ….» Encore trop choqué par ce que son frère lui avait dit, Arthur ne répondit pas et jeta un regard noir à celui qui partageait son sang, histoire de lui dire de dégager en vitesse. Une fois la porte fermée, il osa enfin dire «A propos d'hier soir...» Voyant les joues de son vis-à-vis devenir écarlates, il eut une horrible suspicion «...Désolé si j'ai agit...

- V...tu n'as rien fait de mal.» balbutia un Francis écarlate, l'air soudain si gêné que l'autre eut un affreux doute.

Le soulagement l'envahit cependant un peu, et il balbutia un «...Vraiment?

- Je t'assure que tu n'as rien fait de choquant, cela prêterait plutôt à rire avec le recul!»

* * *

><p><em>La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Francis entra, soutenant son capitaine totalement ivre. Celui-ci laissant échapper un petit ricanement d'ivrogne, secoua la tête pour chasser la buée devant ses yeux. Ceux-ci, quelque peu vitreux, se posèrent sur son compagnon et un sourire un peu étrange ourla ses lèvres fines. «...T'sais, il avait raison l'autre là...t'ressembles à une fille!<em>

_- Oui je sais, on me l'a souvent dit! Si ça te gêne je me laisserais pousser la barbe!_

_- Nan! T'es bien comme ça!» Il glissa un bras autour de la taille de son second, enfouissant son visage dans son cou «Et t'sens bon aussi!» Il ricana et inspira profondément avant d'ajouter, d'un ton plus dangereux «Et personne peut te toucher...personne ou je le transforme en gruyère!»_

_Rougissant légèrement face à cette soudaine proximité et à ces mots possessifs, l'autre blond tenta de repousser gentiment le pirate ivre vers le lit. «Je crois surtout que tu as trop bu!_

_- Hawww juste quatre ou cinq verre de trop! _

_- Je dirais plutôt une dizaine de trop moi! Voir plus!_

_- Sois pas si pointilleux hips!» Le hoquet gênant eut le mérite de le réduire quelques instants au silence avant qu'il ne lance un nouveau regard vers l'autre homme de la mer, fixant soudainement le col légèrement déboutonné. «...on...ne contrarie pas son capitaine!»_

_L'autre préféra ignorer ce regard. «Je pense qu'il serait raisonnable que tu dormes! Tu auras une gueule de bois incroyable demain!» D'un geste assuré, Francis retira le manteau rouge, préférant ne pas faire attention à l'attitude brusquement un peu perverse de son capitaine, c'était sans nul doute la faute de l'alcool. Arthur retira lui-même ses bottes et son chapeau, les balançant dans un coin. _

_Son second toussota et marmonna un rapide: «Bon...et bien bonne nuit...» Il préférait le laisser seul vite, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'un ivrogne pourrait faire. Il ne voulait pas que demain, l'autre se sente horrible. Lui par contre avait plus ou moins l'habitude de ce genre de situation._

_«J't'ai pas donné la permission d'partir!» D'un geste du poignet, il le fit tomber sur ses genoux, l'attirant à lui de son autre bras. «Ca mérite...une punition!» Il joua quelques instants avec les boucles dorées et approcha son visage de celui de son second. «D'accord?»_

_Francis déglutit légèrement, mal à l'aise «...H...Ha bon?» Il décida de tenter quelque chose, pour sortir ensuite à la moindre occasion. «Et qu'est-ce que la terreur des océans désire faire pour me..punir?» L'autre ne serait probablement pas assez ivre pour aller trop loin..._

…_.Enfin il espérait._

_Sinon il n'avait plus qu'à crier, le frère de l'enivré devait toujours être sur le pont._

_Le souffle chaud sur son visage le fit alors frissonner. Arthur eut un petit rire tendre et caressa la joue de son vis-à-vis «Ce que je veux?» Dans son esprit embrumé, un léger malaise commençait à le prendre. Mais il le sentait à peine. «Embrasse moi!»_

_D'accord. Il avait plus bu qu'il ne le pensait, songea Francis, qui n'avait guère compté les verres et regrettait subitement l'absence de Carwyn. «Tu le regretteras demain matin si tu fais ça sous l'emprise de l'alcool!» Il sentait, plus que tout, que pour le bien du pirate, il devait vite sortir._

_«Pourquoi aurais-je des regrets d'avoir embrasser ce qui m'appartient?» Il coupa court aux protestations en l'embrassant rapidement et tendrement. Ses doigts déboutonnèrent la chemise blanche rapidement et il resserra ensuite son emprise sur son second._

* * *

><p>Arthur, blanc comme un linge tenta d'articuler quelque chose. La fin de l'histoire lui fit un effet de coup de massue. Certes à peine avait-il posé les mains sur la peau de l'autre qu'il avait eu un regain de conscience, le faisant stopper. Ou plutôt l'alcool avait fini par le faire s'écrouler, endormi. Ses pommettes se colorèrent légèrement de rouge, plus de gêne que de honte: «Désolé!<p>

- Ce...Ce n'est rien! Tu...tu t'es repris à temps!»

Arthur se souvint en effet qu'on lui avait juste parlé de ''chemise chiffonnée'' mais de rien de plus, heureusement. Il se sentait horrible. Il était certes un pirate mais bon sang Francis avait été torturé et violé par ceux qui le retenaient avant que lui ne le sauve. Et là il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de le tripoter et de l'embrasser de force sous l'emprise de l'alcool. «Tu veux dire qu'heureusement, je me suis endormi à temps plutôt?» Sa voix légèrement rauque était aussi teinté d'amertume.

L'autre tenta alors de dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il avait vu bien pire et que ce qui s'était passé hier soir avait été bien plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait connu avant mais il préféra ne pas enfoncer le clou. Sans doute parce que Arthur était à présent prostré sur son lit, marmonnant comme un mantra qu'il ne boirait plus jamais.

Il posa le plateau à porté de main de son capitaine et se dirigea vers la porte en chuchotant doucement un bref «Tu sais, je n'ai pas peur de toi et ce qui s'est passé hier ne change rien!» Et il était sérieux, il n'avait pas peur, il n'aurait jamais peur. Pourquoi aurait-il craint celui qui l'avait sauvé, soigné et accueilli dans son équipage. Il était complétement différent de tout ceux qu'il avait croisé avant.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre inférieure, oui il le savait mais avait tout de même honte d'avoir agit ainsi sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il aurait préféré s'écrouler sur la table et ne pas se réveiller avant le matin, ça aurait mieux valu. «Je suis quand même désolé!» D'un geste, il ordonna à son second de le laisser seul. Il avait besoin de l'être pour se maudire en paix.

* * *

><p>Francis sortit sur le pont et rejoignit Carwyn qui était accoudé au pont, regardant l'agitation sur les quais en ce début de matinée. «C'est normal ce genre de réaction? Il marmonne qu'il ne boiera plus jamais comme un mantra?<p>

- Ho il y a eu pire! C'est plutôt ta réaction trop calme qui est étonnante. Après ce qui t'es arrivé, j'aurais cru que tu aurais peur de tels contacts physiques. Limite que tu resterais un peu loin de lui quelques temps.

- Ce n'était pas grand chose tu sais.» Sérieusement ce n'était absolument rien. Le pirate plus expérimenté s'était endormi avant d'aller trop loin et la situation, avec le recul, prêtait plus à rire qu'autre chose.

Son ami soupira et secoua la tête: «Même. C'est la première fois que ce genre de chose se produit. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui le ramènerait dans sa cabine. Il vaut mieux.» Il ne fallait pas que ce genre de situation recommence. Certes ils étaient des pirates mais il ne fallait pas détruire toute la mise en confiance durement construite depuis presque un an.

«Quel est le programme?

- Quelques réparations...t'sais la dernière tempête a causé quelques dommages.»

Francis s'en souvenait très bien. Le vent avait soufflé terriblement fort, les vagues avaient été immenses, les éclairs zébraient le ciel quelques secondes avant que le tonnerre ne gronde. Étant relativement près d'une île, l'orage les avait frappé durement. Un autre bateau, plus loin, avait été foudroyé et avait brûlé. Le leur avait échappé au pire mais avait été endommagé. L'île à proximité n'apportant aucune ressources pour le réparer ils avaient faire deux jours de routes vers l'île des Pirates.

Le second du navire sourit distraitement: «Ha...et bien il sera content, ça a déjà commencé et ça avance bien, n'est-ce pas?

- Et il faut aller chercher des produits chez l'apothicaire! Vu l'état d'Arthur, il n'ira pas lui-même.

- Des produits? Des potions ou des herbes médicinales je suppose?

- Hum oui, nos réserves sont un peu à sec...et pour avoir des renseignements aussi. Mon frère lui a envoyé un message hier soir. Il doit le rencontrer ce matin ou rencontrer un éventuel envoyé.

- Ha..sans doute sur le cristal?» L'autre hocha la tête comme unique réponse et Francis ajouta à voix basse, légèrement impressionné par l'organisation de son supérieur: «Notre capitaine ne perd pas de temps à ce que je vois.

- Bon je vais aller secouer cet ivrogne pour qu'il y aille.» soupira Carwyn en s'étirant longuement, se détachant de la rambarde de bois «...Ca lui apprendra...même s'il remettra ça sous peu, avant même qu'on reparte.

- Je pourrais y aller! Où se trouve cet apothicaire?» Intervint soudain Francis, soulant se rendre utile, vu que beaucoup de pirates de l'équipage travaillaient déjà sur les réparations.

Carwyn le fixa, sourcils froncés. Il objecta immédiatement «Tu ne sais pas où cela se trouve. Et cet boutique ne se trouve pas dans le meilleur des quartiers de cette île. Mais l'un des pires.

- Dans les bas-fonds en gros?

- Hem...oui. A se demander ce que ton frère Héraclès est allé chercher là-bas.» Il s'immobilisa et toussota «Oui c'est ton demi-frère! Je suppose que Arthur pensait que tu savais ou peut-être pensait-il t'emmener.

- Je peux y aller.» protesta le nouveau venu sur le bateau, fronçant les sourcils, n'ayant fait que peu de cas de la nouvelle. Sans doute Arthur lui avait déjà parlé de ce frère-là.

L'autre secoua fermement la tête: «Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul, sérieusement, et ça n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités. Je sais que tu es fort, très fort maintenant mais le genre de raclures qui est là-bas...

- Il n'a pas besoin d'y aller seul! Je vais m'y rendre!» Fit une voix derrière eux. Arthur venait de sortir de sa cabine, l'air d'aller un peu mieux que quelques minutes auparavant, la potion but plus tôt lui ayant fait du bien. «Si tu veux m'accompagner Francis, demande-moi directement! Je n'accepterais pas que tu me file discrètement en prenant des risques stupides!

- ...Je viens avec toi.

- Demander j'avais dis! Mais d'accord, suis-moi!» Le capitaine descendit du bateau, arrivant sur les quais. Les deux pirates se dirigèrent rapidement dans une direction précise, vers les quartiers les moins fréquentables d'une île qui ne l'était déjà pas du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


	12. Chapitre 11: Rechercher pour Avancer

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: Arthur/Francis, Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11: Rechercher pour Avancer<strong>

* * *

><p>Francis suivait le pirate maussade dans les petites ruelles de l'île, celles où trainaient les mendiants et brigands, ceux qui ne pouvaient embarquer sur quelques bateaux. Des êtres aux visages parfois désespérés, mais la plupart du temps mauvais. Le genre de type qui égorgerait dans un coin sombre pour détrousser sa victime. Mais il y avait aussi des familles, celles de ceux n'ayant pas de métiers en rapport avec la piraterie ou les commerces de l'île.<p>

Toussotant il osa demander, marchant à côté de son capitaine «C'est un étrange endroit pour trouver un apothicaire quand même...surtout s'il est renommé comme tu le dis!

- Oui je sais le coin n'est pas terrible, même franchement miséreux mais on y récolte paradoxalement les meilleurs informations. Et il est plus honnête que les autres celui-là!  
>- En fait, ce que je voulais savoir, c'est que fait mon demi-frère ici? Un fils de Romanyus je pensais que...il aurait trouvé mieux qu'un coin pareil...surtout que lui n'a pas mon problème. Il aurait du avoir la paix et vu notre père commun, c'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas pirate!<p>

- D'un autre côté, tu sais que pas mal de gens t'ont cherché en interrogeant tes frères? Estimes-toi heureux, aucun n'a jamais rien dit sur toi. Et pourtant ils savaient...tous. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, Héraclès est un peu spécial, un peu paresseux, mais quand même consciencieux. Il n'aime pas la vie sur les mers et préfère sa petite boutique et sa vie tranquille.»

Francis ne répondit rien, une onde de culpabilité l'envahit, mélangé à une reconnaissance douloureuse. Ces demi-frères ne l'avaient jamais trahis, peut-être parce qu'ils auraient pu être à sa place ou parce qu'ils s'en faisaient vraiment pour cet autre enfant de leur père qu'ils n'avaient pourtant jamais vu? L'idée lui laissa un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

Il ne savait que leurs noms et seulement pour trois: Antonio, capitaine d'un navire nommé ''Iberica'' et dont le frère cadet n'était autre que Marco qui jonglait entre deux équipages selon son humeur. Et là Héraclès qui était apparemment apothicaire. Il savait qu'il y en avait d'autre: trois autres pour être précis. Deux très jeunes, un né un an avant et un autre juste après la mort de leur père. Et qui devaient donc avoir 12 et 10 ans. D'après ce qu'il savait, ils étaient avec Antonio. Et un dernier, sans doute de son âge mais dont il ignorait jusque le nom.

_Il ne connaissait que Marco._

_Merveilleux, et dire que Romanyus voulait (selon ce qu'il avait entendu) qu'ils grandissent tous ensemble, fratrie unie contre leurs ennemis._

_Quelle belle utopie._

_Même si son frère aîné semblait vouloir tous les rassembler sur son navire._

_Mais lui ne quitterait pas Arthur pour un inconnu, fusse son frère._

Sortant de ses mélancoliques pensées, il vit trois hommes en guenilles devant lui. Ceux-ci le regardaient d'un œil concupiscent. Et leurs airs gourmands ne disaient rien au jeune pirate.

«Merveilleux, pourquoi ça ne tombe que sur moi?

- Dis donc mon joli...tu es si pressé que ça?

- Viens donc boire un coup avec non! T'es sacrement mignon tu sais?»

Fatigué, Francis décida d'obéir à une impulsion soudaine, en ayant soudainement assez d'être défendu. Il était un pirate bordel! Tirant son épée, il savoura le mouvement de recul précipité des deux pervers et remarqua soudain qu'Arthur était revenu, et avait l'air d'apprécier le spectacle.

«Allons mon mignon, ne fais pas l'effarouché! Quand on a une gueule de fille comme toi...»

La colère envahit l'ancienne victime en entendant ces mots. Il en avait assez de cette image. Son arme eut un sifflement quand il l'abattit, tranchant en un mouvement rapide la ceinture d'un des pervers qui se retrouva soudain peu vêtu et humilié.

Un autre tenta de la saisir mais il leva son genoux en souplesse et frappa le point le plus sensible de l'individu qui couina de douleur avant de s'écrouler sous les rires des gens assistant à la bagarre.

Un coup de poing en pleine figure vit chanceler le troisième qui eut quelques pas de recul.

Le pirate cracha alors les mots «Je ne suis pas une pute! Si vous ne partez pas immédiatement, la réputation des pirates d'être impitoyables sera réellement véridique dans mon cas!»

Les deux toujours debout grognèrent mais n'eurent pas le temps de parler qu'un applaudissement les fit se retourner face...

…_.face à l'un des pirates les plus craints en ce moment: Le capitaine Kirkland!_

«Bravo Francis! J'ai bien eu raison de te prendre comme second!» Un air mauvais remplaça vite son sourire quand il posa ses yeux émeraude sur les rats des quais face à lui. Il tira lentement un pistolet de l'intérieur de son manteau. «Je compte...jusqu'à...deux!»

Il est évident qu'ils fuirent rapidement. Francis reprit son souffle, voyant l'autre blond qui flanquait un coup de pied dans le ventre de celui toujours à terre.

«Joli boulot, surtout le coup de genou...délicieusement vicieux! J'aime!»

Un compliment, c'était relativement rare en prenant en compte la situation, et aussi le fait qu'il porte sur sa façon de se battre. Francis se sentit rougir malgré lui, se rendant compte de ce qui lui avait pris, lui si peu agressif jusqu'à présent.

«Tu te défends, tu commence en douceur et tu ne deviens violent qu'en dernier recours!

- Le coup vicieux ce n'était pas violent peut-être? Vu qu'il est toujours par terre, j'ai quand du frapper...fort!

- A ta place, j'aurais frappé avec l'épée mais non ce n'est pas un coup violent, c'est une tactique pour faire baisser sa garde. Ne pas rester à portée de ce genre de coup! Il ne le savait pas trop visiblement!» Il s'adoucit, profitant que les badauds étaient partis «J'avais une idée bien sadique pour intervenir et les terrifier mais ta réaction était bien mieux..»

Il tapota l'épaule de son second et repartit, l'autre lui emboitant le pas.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac et que celui-ci était occupé par une boutique, à côté une maison biscornue de pierres qui avaient été jadis blanches.

Arthur poussa la porte dont le bois ne semblait plus de première fraicheur et s'écarta dans un juron tandis qu'une meute de chats, torrent de poil colorés passaient sous ses pieds en miaulant.

Il manqua de s'écrouler et se retint à la chambranle en criant: «Il ne peut pas les garder chez lui? Il faut qu'il les fasse entrer dans sa boutique?

- ….Il a beaucoup d'animaux de compagnie.

- Il recueille tout les chats qu'il trouve! TOUS!

- Et alors? Ce n'est pas si dramatique, s'il aime les félins...

- Dans sa maison ça ne me dérangerais pas! Mais **pas** dans une boutique où l'on vend des produits médicinaux!

- …..Certes!»

Étrangement, Francis avait l'impression qu'Arthur était plus énervé par le fait d'avoir failli tomber par terre que par l'idée de chat dans cette boutique. Il emboita le pas à son capitaine et se retrouva à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas très grand. Il y avait un escalier au fond, sans doute cela menait-il à l'endroit où l'apothicaire préparait ses mélanges. Une paillasse était jetée derrière.

Un comptoir occupait le milieu de la pièce, avec une sorte de registre dessus. Sur tous les murs, des étagères un peu branlantes et couvertes de poussières étaient surchargé de flacons de verre soigneusement fermés et emplis d'herbes de racines ou de fleurs, de crème, de liquides de différentes couleurs (blanc, vert, rouge...) et de bien d'autres choses.

Francis examina tout sans prononcer un seul mot: «...

- Je sais moi aussi je me demande comment elles tiennent!» répliqua Arthur suite à ce silence éloquent, en fixant lui aussi ces étranges étagères.

* * *

><p>Matthieu était assis à son bureau, regardant sa grande chambre calme et silencieuse. Il regarda le ciel dépourvu de nuages, mais avec une brise parfaite pour naviguer. Aujourd'hui était le jour du départ de son frère pour les mers. Il s'inquiétait, comme à chaque fois que son jumeau partait.<p>

_Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient été séparé longtemps. _

Ses premières années, il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Juste un souvenir de sentir quelque chose qui lui manquait. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il pleurait beaucoup enfant mais peu à peu cela avait disparu, le transformant en un enfant calme, parfois trop calme.

Il n'était pas fait pour se battre, vraiment pas. Sa mère ne voulait pas perdre son unique enfant restant, et il s'était souvent demandé le pourquoi de ce ''restant''. Il en avait fini par conclure qu'il avait un frère ou une sœur disparu et qu'il était choyé par son père et sa mère pour cette raison. Son père, grand officier de la navire, était déçu par ce manque de capacité militaire. Matthieu était un excellent élève dans son éducation, si on excluait celle du combat.

_Brillant, intelligent, il n'était pas fait pour prendre la succession de Georges Jones. Parfois il se sentait triste, pensant être une source de déception. Même s'il savait que c'était faux, il avait parfois cette triste pensée et aurait aimé être plus fort, plus courageux et moins sensible ou rêveur._

Mais un jour il avait appris la vérité: il avait eu un jumeau qui avait été enlevé quelques jours après leur naissance et on avait jamais eu rançons ou demandes. Un frère jumeau disparu: Alfred. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son frère et lui se serait bien entendu, si lui aurait été la fierté de leurs deux parents.

Un jour pourtant tout changea car son père revint bouleversé disant qu'il avait vu la réplique presque exacte de Matthieu. Un enfant nommé Alfred sur la grande île où s'agglutinaient les grands commerçants mais il avait disparus après quelques jours. Sans doutes les kidnappeurs avaient-ils eu vent de leur rencontre et avait soustrait l'enfant à son vrai père pour éviter que n'éclate la vérité.

Et ensuite, quelques semaines plus tard...Matthieu se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé, comme si c'était hier.

_Il dormait paisiblement, blotti dans son lit, serrant sa peluche en forme d'ours blanc dans ses bras. Tout était calme, et les seuls bruits extérieurs étaient ceux des patrouilles qui marchaient dans les rues de la ville principale de la grande île._

_«Mattie! Réveilles-toi mon chéri!»_

_La voix de sa mère le tira de son sommeil et il gémit, voyant la pénombre extérieure «Maman c'est encore que l'aube, je suis fatigué!» Grogna-t-il, se plongeant sous sa couette, boudeur._

_Sa mère avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré et cela inquiéta aussitôt l'enfant qui se redressa d'un coup, jaillissant des draps comme si on l'avait piqué: «Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Quelque chose est arrivé?_

_- Oui une chose est arrivée! Une chose merveilleuse!_

_- ….Quoi? _

_- Ton jumeau, il est revenu! Alfred s'est enfui de chez ses ravisseurs et est revenu ici! Il est au salon, en train de parler avec ton père et un médecin venu l'examiner!»_

_Matthieu ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné. Ce frère fantôme qu'il avait toujours imaginé, comme un sosie presque semblable (mais pas trop) était désormais réel? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et un étrange instant lui criait de se précipiter en bas. Il bondit du lit, sans laisser le temps à sa mère de le couvrir et se précipita vers la sortie de sa chambre, sans lâcher sa peluche qu'il tenait par la patte. Il descendit les marches couvertes d'un tapis, manquant de se casser la figure, et arriva dans le salon. _

_«Matthieu attends! Il faut que tu te couvres!»_

_Mais il ne l'écouta pas et entra en coup de vent dans la pièce. Il le vit tout de suite, comme s'il n'y avait aucun adulte. Un enfant lui ressemblant mais ses yeux étaient plus bleus que les siens qui tiraient sur le violet, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, légèrement plus foncés, et il n'avait pas une boucle devant mais une petite mèche._

_«Alfred! C'est ton jumeau, Matthieu! Il est né quelques minutes après toi!» Puis il avisa la tenue de son second enfant «Voyons tu aurais pu t'habiller avant de descendre, nous avons des visi... _

_- Alors c'est vrai, j'ai un véritable frère!» Coupant la parole à son père, l'arrivant sauta de son siège et courut au devant de ce cadet qui se dissimula derrière son ours en peluche. Il recula même d'un pas, n'osant parler tout d'un coup._

_«Voyons Mattie, ne sois pas si timide!»_

_Il en avait de bonnes son père, comment pouvait-il être naturel avec une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu? Il balbutia une salutation timide, n'osant pas du tout regarder ce frère nouvellement arrivé dans les yeux. Il avait peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve, il avait peur d'un avenir avec un frère bien vivant, il ne savait pas quoi faire._

_Alfred sourit et le serra tout d'un coup dans ses bras, d'une manière prouvant son exubérante affection «Je suis content de te voir! J'ai toujours senti qu'il me manquait quelqu'un!»_

_Matthieu se tendit légèrement, avant de se détendre et de rendre l'étreinte. Soudainement il se sentait bien, vraiment bien, comme si un vide avait été comblé. Lui aussi ne sentait plus ce sentiment d'absence désormais._

_«Moi aussi je suis content!_

_- On a plein de choses à se dire!_

_- O...oui!_

_- Dis..Dis tu me montres ta chambre? Et puis j'ai plein de question à te poser et tu dois en avoir tout plein toi aussi._

_- Alfred, on parlait de..._

_- S'il te plaît papa, je viens de retrouver mon jumeau, je peux lui parler un peu seul à seul?_

_- Bien...On reprendra la discussion cet après-midi ou demain!»_

_Comment refuser à un fils à peine retrouvé le droit d'être seul avec son jumeau? Georges laissa passer cette demande. Égoïstement les parents espéraient que la présence de Matthieu ôterait toute envie à Alfred de repartir, ou même l'empêcherait de penser à son passé et pire d'avoir des remords d'avoir quitte ceux qui l'avaient élevé. Mais ils n'eurent pas à s'en faire, car leur fils aîné semblait désormais haïr tout ce qui touchait à la piraterie._

Cette haine envers les pirates avait toujours étonné le jumeau d'Alfred. Pourquoi détester ceux qui s'étaient occupé de lui, qui l'avaient sans doute couvert d'affection (car après tout son frère avait tout de l'enfant qui avait été heureux, donc aimé, quand il était revenu!), qui étaient plus ou moins une famille ? Parce qu'il pouvait certes leur en vouloir pour l'avoir enlevé mais quand même? Au point de vouloir les tuer, c'était quelque peu exagéré!

«Mattie!»

Il se leva, attrapant ses papiers et descendit en flèches, rejoignant son frère dans l'entrée. Celui-ci était en uniforme, impressionnant, fort, si différent de lui. Matthieu ressentit une onde de fierté en voyant son jumeau ainsi. Il le rejoignit en souriant et demanda, taquin: «Ca y est, tout est prêt?

- Tout à fait, et toi tu as tout bien préparé?

- Tu serais partit sans vérifier que la cale est pleine? Tout est bien pour toi? Ca te convient?

- ….Tu ne me laisserais pas partir sans rien dans le bateau! Tu aimes trop ton frère pour ça!

- Flemmard! Faut arrêter de te reposer sur moi tout le temps!»

Alfred lui tira très maturement la langue. Ils firent ensemble la route jusqu'aux quais où trois magnifiques frégates attendaient de partir. L'officier s'étira avant de poser un pied sur la planche d'embarquement. Il se tourna vers son frère et dit «Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence Mattie!

Souviens toi que, pour cette mission, tu dois convoyer des marchandises! Tu ne dois pas partir pour faire la chasse aux pirates!

Je sais!» Railla son jumeau de rouler des yeux. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La séparation ne serait pas longue mais pour eux, c'était toujours trop long, conséquence d'une séparation durable dans leur enfance. Puis l'aîné embarqua lentement, donnant des ordres avec habilité et habitude. «Allez! Levez l'ancre! Larguez les amarres et cap au sud!»

Les ancres furent levés et bien vite les frégates s'éloignèrent de l'île. Matthieu resta longtemps à regarder les bateaux partir et ne bougea que quand ils eurent disparus à l'horizon.

Il ne vit pas, un jeune homme vêtu de blanc et accompagné d'un chien noir, à la peau brunie par le soleil et aux yeux sombre qui les avaient regardé partir et qui s'éloigna, laissant rapidement s'échapper une colombe, à la patte chargée d'un papier, dans les airs.

_«L'ennemi est partout...» disait Romanyus «...Cela ne valait pas seulement pour les pirates! Eux aussi pouvaient être ''partout''.»_

* * *

><p>Francis laissa passer un doigt sur les étagères, grimaçant en remarquant la poussière présente et la trainé laissée par son geste. Le ménage ne devait pas être fait souvent.<p>

«HERACLES!»

Il manqua de sursauter en entendant son capitaine crier. Il se retourna vers lui, le voyant debout au pied de l'escalier. Finalement des pas se firent entendre et un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres descendit l'escalier. Il tenait un chaton dans ses bras et semblait être un peu à côté de la plaque ou juste à moitié endormi.

«Ho...Arthur, je t'ai pas vu depuis que tu es venu acheter des produits l'année dernière! Tu as besoin de quelque chose?» Il posa son félin au sol et regarda son client «Tu veux renouveler ton stock d'herbes pour la potion contre la gueule de bois? Ou un lubrifiant? Sait-on jamais que tu veuille t'amuser ce soir?

- ….Je te déteste!

- Donc ce sera ça! Somnifères!» Il posa, après multiples manipulations, des petits sacs étiquetés sur le comptoir de la boutique «Tu sais encore la faire cette potion? Ou tu veux que je te la note!

- Oui. Mais aussi des calmants, antidotes, baumes...bref de quoi soigner!» Une longue liste pour recharger ses réserves. Il fallait acheter des trucs pour pouvoir ensuite parler. Et il fallait de toute façon renouveler son stock pour le voyage qui s'annonçait. Une nouvelle saison de piraterie sur les mers, plus éloignées des îles que durant l'hiver.

L'autre empilait les flacons, fioles et paquets d'herbes. Arthur en emplis un sac de toile qu'il passa à son second avant de jeter un sac d'or sur le comptoir. «Mais je veux aussi une information. Et une importante, je suis prêt à allonger le prix s'il le faut!

- Ha? Quelque chose ici?

- Oui...As-tu déjà entendu parler du cristal protecteur de Romanyus?

- ….Comment as-tu entendu parler de ça?

- Tu connais donc!

- Évidement...mon père les a toutes trouvé et en a donné une à cette île!» Il sortit un éclat de cristal monté en pendentif, presque le même que celui de Francis, autour de son cou. Son sourire devenu narquois signala qu'il savourait la réaction qui allait suivre inévitablement.

Arthur se mordilla la lèvre avec hésitation et dit, retenant son agacement: «Tu sais qu'il les faut pour trouver le trésor? J'en ai deux: un cristal comme le tien et celui de mon île.

- Haaaa C'est pour ça que tu veux savoir? Et bien oui. Je sais, sans doute plus que Antonio. C'est surtout moi qui ait récupéré les papiers de mon père et je les ai appris par cœur après, avant de les détruire. Je sais même où sont chacun d'eux.

- Mais tu n'as jamais rien dit! Tu savais ce que je cherchais, entre temps chasse et...tu ne me disais rien, ça t'amusait de voir tout le monde tenter de trouver hein?

- Tu n'as rien demandé! Alors non je n'ai rien dit, personne ne m'a jamais rien demandé!» Héraclès sourit d'un air bien trop innocent pour être honnête. Et puis oui, c'était très amusant aussi.

«…..» Le capitaine s'auto-ordonna le calme et toussota pour avoir le temps de réfléchir à la suite pour pouvoir se justifier «Tu sais qui est avec moi? Tu sais pourquoi je veux des informations.

- ….Mon frère sans doute! Si t'avais pas celui qui a la carte, tu ne pourrais pas savoir pour les cristaux, qui ne servent à rien sans le tatouage pour pouvoir trouver le trésor! Ou plutôt qui ne servent à trouver le trésor que si on a le tatouage!»

_Quel calme, quelle indifférence. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas? _Francis n'osa rien dire. Ce frère semblait trop lunatique, distant pour qu'il ose engager la conversation, sans compter qu'il sentait la culpabilité. _Cet aîné-là avait-il été torturé par ceux qui le cherchaient durant toutes ces années? Lui en voulait-il? Le détestait-il sans le dire? Ou ne voulait-il pas nouer de liens avec lui?_ Il n'osait donc pas parler et resta derrière son capitaine, seul être connu dans cet endroit. Un sentiment d'amertume et de solitude l'envahit.

«La pierre de l'île est cachée...»

Francis décrocha de la discussion, plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Ce fut la main d'Arthur sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité. Le capitaine semblait quelque peu agacé, voir pressé et l'entrainait vers la sortie.

«On, y va Francis!

- Ha?

- Tu dormais ou quoi?

- Non...non pas du tout, je pensais à autre chose!»

Son interlocuteur le fixa, un sourcil levé mais ne dit rien, n'osant sans doute pas discuter après la nuit dernière. Il le tira vers une ruelle plus petite et plus étroite, sortant son pistolet de sa ceinture pour décourager d'éventuels rats des quais.

Francis décida de demander le compte-rendu des informations qu'il n'avait pas écouté: «...Alors?

- Ha c'est vrai, tu n'écoutais pas! Tu devais être mal à l'aise.

- Oui...il était un peu étrange!

- Héraclès ne montre pas ses émotions facilement mais ne t'en fais pas, il était content de voir que tu allais bien! Il ne faut se laisser prendre à son air indifférent.

- Vraiment?

- Oui!»

Un léger soulagement l'envahit. Il n'avait jamais connu sa famille et mis à part Marco, il n'en avait rencontré aucun autre. Celui-ci avait semblé indifférent à sa présence et cela l'avait blessé, même s'il refusait de le montrer. Mais comment Arthur...enfin son capitaine avait-il deviné ses pensées déprimantes?

«Où se trouve-t-il alors?

- Sous terre, dans une cave d'un des hommes les plus influents de l'île! Il ne faudrait pas que cette protection tombe entre de mauvaises mains!

- Oui! Je comprends...et on entre comment?

- Pas de problème, en fait c'est la maison de...» Il grimaça «...un ami!»

* * *

><p>Francis sentit une brûlure dans son dos et vacilla, s'écroulant dans les bras du capitaine qui l'avait rattrapé à temps. La main du plus vieux se referma sur un pan du manteau rouge, comme cherchant un point d'accroche. Quelque chose était différent cette fois. Quelque chose se passait.<p>

«Ar...thur!»

Il se rendit vaguement compte que c'était la première fois qu'il appelait l'autre par son prénom autrement que pour le taquiner mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'il sombra dans le noir total. Une image apparut dans son esprit inconscient. Comme si un étrange sort s'était déclenché à proximité de ce cristal. La solution n'était guère loin. Elle était même à portée de main.

Il ne fallait plus grand chose.

_L'image d'une petite île, très petite mais rocailleuse avec une énorme fissure comme unique ouverture. L'image floue de son père, Romanyus, qui retirait son cristal d'une encoche dans une sorte de serrure de métal dans la pierre. Il brisa le cristal en plusieurs morceaux:...7. Autant d'éclats que de fils. L'endroit où se trouvait le trésor. Une toute petite île perdue dans la mer, ilot non placé sur les cartes. La carte...lui seul la possédait. Et soudain, **sa** voix retentit «La magie seule ne suffira pas pour faire fonctionner le sort!»_

_...ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait autre chose._

_Une chose que la magie ne pouvait donner._

_Une chose que l'homme seul pouvait donner._

* * *

><p>Francis reprit conscience dans un lit, couvert par une couverture bien chaude. Il n'ouvrit toutefois pas les yeux dans l'instant, zeste de méfiance restant de ses années de solitude où il était traqué sans cesse. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement, il vit que c'était la cabine qu'il connaissait bien. Se redressant, il poussa un gémissement, se frottant la tête. Il détestait cet étrange magie jetée par son père. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça face à cet artefacts magiques alors qu'il portait un autour du cou tout le temps. Fallait-il qu'ils soient en présence?<p>

«Tu vas bien?»

Arthur venait d'entrer, un tasse fumante à la main, un livre dans l'autre. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, hésita, il tendit la boisson chaude à son second. Francis la prit et but une gorgée, savourant le goût du liquide qu'il avait appris à aimer depuis les mois passés ici. Il finit par poser une question, dont la réponse était pourtant évidente: «Je me suis encore évanouis non?

- Précisément! Et cette fois tu t'es agrippé à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait.

- ….j'ai eu une vision, surement provoqué par la magie.

- Vraiment?

- J'ai vu mon père!» Il raconta vite sa vision puis ajouta, un peu précipitamment: «Le cristal que mes frères et moi portons à notre cou était un seul plus grand à l'origine qui lui a servi...de clé! Et il a dit quelque chose...» Arthur fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, patient, pendant que l'autre réfléchissait. Un long silence passa puis finalement il se souvint des mots dit par son père «''_La magie seule ne suffira pas pour faire fonctionner le sort!'' _C'est ce qu'il a dit!

- Donc il a mis plusieurs sécurités pour être certain que celui qui prenne le trésor ne soit pas un type peu...

- Je crois qu'aucun de ceux m'ayant poursuivi avant n'aurait pu y avoir accès!

- Intéressant! Sous-entendrais-tu que moi je pourrais?

- Je préfèrerais que ça soit toi qui l'ai capi...

- Ttt..."Arthur", appelle-moi par mon prénom désormais!»

Sentant ses joues devenir un peu plus rouges, surtout avec un certain souvenir, Francis décida de changer de sujet pour s'enquérir lui lieu où il se rendait. «Que fait-on?

- On m'a signalé de nombreux navires de commerces au nord, frégates richement garnies je pense, j'ai besoin de m'enrichir un peu!

- Donc...vers le Nord?

- Oui, je ne peux pas attendre de trouver mes nouvelles proies!»

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

Juste une petite note: L'île où vivent Alfred et Matthieu et l'ile des pirates...ce sont de grandes îles, il y a plusieurs villes!


	13. Chapitre 12: Pirates contre Officier

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: Arthur/Francis, Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12: Pirates contre Officier de la Marine<strong>

* * *

><p>Elwyn manqua de tomber de son fauteuil quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement très violent et que son frère. Celui-ci prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et s'écria, dans une phrase un peu précipité. «LE NAVIRE D'ARTHUR EST REVENU!» Il reprit son souffle d'avoir couru du poste d'observation jusqu'ici.<p>

Elwyn se redressa et demanda avec surprise «Mais où est le problème? D'accord il est partie depuis peu mais il a peut-être tout simplement fait une grosse prise? Ou son bateau à subit des avarices. Il y a plein de raisons qui le ferait revenir ici après tout, où est le problème?

- Il y a la bannière verte! Celle de l'urgence! Arthur a des problèmes!» Explique son cadet en ouvrant la fenêtre pour montrer le large, où le bateau de leur petit frère était plus que visible.

La bannière verte était le signe pour les différents équipages de cette île que le capitaine était gravement blessé ou malade, ou qu'il y avait une chose grave qui se produisait. Bref un signe d'urgence, signifie la mobilisation sur l'île pour accueillir l'arrivant.

Le frère le plus vieux se précipita dehors, lâchant un flot d'injures et de mots colorés qui auraient fait rougir n'importe qui. Son cadet lui emboita le pas, légèrement moins nerveux. Il entendit des ordres êtres aboyés depuis l'extérieur et des gens partir en tout sens.

Il courut jusqu'aux quais juste à temps pour attraper la corde lancée par l'équipage tandis que l'ancre tombait à l'eau dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. La passerelle fut presque jetée et Alister dut bondir en arrière pour l'éviter.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?» Cria le roux, voyant Carwyn qui bondissait carrément du pont pour atterrir sur le quai. Le châtain reprit son souffle et se tourna vers lui, il avait une plaie presque totalement cicatrisée sur la joue, et des cernes sous les yeux. «Quoi?

- On a croisé Alfred et sa flotte!

- QUOI?

- Arthur est blessé! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là? Où est le guérisseur?»

Les hommes de l'île, qu'Elwyn avait envoyé cherché arrivèrent, dont l'homme chargé de soigner les gens de l'île, et possédant assez de savoir pour soigner les plus méchantes blessures. Arthur fut descendu rapidement et conduit dans sa chambre. Francis se vit interdire l'accès à la chambre pendant un temps. Alister lui apporta une tasse de thé et s'assit en face de lui, tachant d'ignorer le bruit audible autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

«Il ne peut pas venir ici, Alfred je veux dire. Le cristal qui protège l'île ne le laissera plus jamais passer...Même si il sait que l'île est ici, il ne pourra jamais y accoster, ou même la voir.»

Francis n'eut pas la force de dire que Carwyn lui avait déjà expliquer tout ça. Il se sentait tellement épuisé, après avoir veillé sur Arthur pendant deux longues nuits et autant de jours.

«Il s'est passé quoi?

- On...avait entendu parler de riches marchandises au nord. Mais ces navires de commerces étaient protégés par deux navires de la marine.

- Fuck...Et Alfred sait parfaitement comment les pirates fonctionnent. Il a même retourné certaines de leurs tactiques contre eux. Arty a inventé plein de nouveaux trucs mais s'il ne savait pas que c'était ce sale môme...il n'a certainement pas eu le temps.

- Les navires de ce...Alfred étaient camouflés en frégates de commerce ou de transport. Ils ont hissé leur bannière trop tard pour qu'on recule. Et ils avaient le vent pour eux.

Francis ferma les yeux, se replongeant dans ce moment de pure angoisse. Sa première vraie confrontation en temps que pirate, et non seulement il comprenait mieux son père mais encore plus Arthur qu'avant.

_Le regard presque ravagé d'Arthur en comprenant la supercherie, en devinant qui était derrière. La façon dont il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, dont il avait serré le poing jusqu'à s'égratigner la paume. Puis l'éclat brûlant qui était passé dans ses prunelles vertes, chassant toute l'appréhension qui s'y était logée jusque là. _

_«Préparer l'assaut! Mais restez à distance pour le moment! Laissez-les s'approcher avant de réparer la réception! _

_- Arthur, es-tu certain? Il y a deux navires quand..._

_- Je sais ce que je fais Carwyn!» Sa voix était glaciale, coupante, il était bigrement sérieux. Il voulait faire payer Alfred au centuple. Il semblait bien décidé à le faire cette fois._

_Francis avait hésité avant de dire quelque chose car si même le frère du capitaine n'avait pu lui faire entendre raison, ça n'était pas lui qui pourrait._

_«Francis?_

_Oui?_

_Attrape!» Arthur venait de lui lancer deux pistolets chargés. «Ne les utilises qu'à des moments réfléchis! Pas de manière idiote!_

_Merci je sais!»_

_Levant les yeux au ciel il s'était éloigné vers l'avant pour donner quelques ordres, pendant qu'Arthur restait à la même place, ses yeux aussi durs que deux émeraudes rivés sur l'ennemi_**.**

Elwyn reposa sa tasse, écoutant le récit avec attention avant de demander, l'air de rien «Je suppose qu'il a utilisé la magie? Il fait toujours ça avant une attaque...

- Oui comme faire une sorte de brume sur la...

- MAIS QUEL CRETIN! AVANT UN COMBAT CONTRE DES GENS HABITUES A LIVRER DES COMBATS CONTRE DES PIRATES! UN TYPE QUI SAIT DES CHOSES SUR LA MAGIE EN PLUS!» Il se tut, toussotant pour reprendre son souffle après avoir tant crié puis se tourna froidement vers la porte menant au couloir des chambres de l'aile sud, dont celle de son frère et siffla avec rage: «Dès qu'il ira mieux, j'irais lui crier dessus!

- Attends! Ce n'est pas...ça qui l'a mit dans cette état!

- Je sais! Mais ça a contribué! Bordel! De la brume sur de l'eau salée! Il en a beaucoup des idées comme ça?» Ragea une fois de plus le plus vieux, sortant une bouteille d'un placard dérobé pour boire directement au goulot, histoire de se calmer sans doute.

Francis n'osa dire que c'était ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas à ce moment-là mais vu que de toute façon Arthur n'écoutait personne. Ca n'aurait pas eu un réel effet de lui parler! Vraiment pas.

Finalement le roux reposa la bouteille de tokay et fit, en soupirant «Après?»

Le blond baissa les yeux vers le fond de sa tasse, où il n'y avait plus que quelques herbes. Après, après...tout avait semblé aller bien, du moins au début. Ils avaient endommagés, à coups de canons, un des deux navires mais malheureusement pas celui où était Alfred.

Et il y avait eu l'abordage, puis le combat.**..**

_Le vacarme était terrible, l'autre navire de la marine ne tirait plus maintenant que leurs collègues étaient sur le bateau pirate mais le fracas des armes et des pistolets résonnait encore et encore à toutes les oreilles. Francis tentait de ne pas compter combien de personnes il avait affronté, blessé voir sans doute tué. Il avait porté secours à Carwyn à un moment mais maintenant s'inquiétait pour son capitaine qui avait, semble-t-il, disparu._

_Il le vit finalement en plein combat contre un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, avec des cheveux châtain et des yeux bleus. Chacun des deux étaient couverts de blessures._

_Arthur semblait avoir le dessus pour le moment, ses attaques étaient rageuses, violentes et il avait presque acculé Alfred contre la rambarde._

_Mais un coup de feu claqua brutalement dans la bataille..._

_...et Arthur vacilla._

«Donc un larbin d'Alfred à tiré mon frangin comme un lapin? Et ce saligaud d'blondinet en a profité pour planter son épée et blesser Arthur, c'est ça?»

Francis hocha la tête, mal à l'aise devant la façon donc l'autre résumait tout ça, comme si ce n'était absolument rien.

Il se sentait lui-même mal en y repensant, en songeant que Arthur serait mort s'il était arrivé plus tard, trop tard...

«Ensuite?

- J'ai tiré sur Alfred à mon tour, j'ai réussi à les rejoindre et à tirer Arthur auprès de moi...» Il déglutit avant de continuer, sous le regard scrutateur. «J'ai pris le..cet officier en otage pour forçer son équipage à obtempérer et on a pu partir.

- Et t'en as fait quoi du petit crétin?

- Je l'ai flanqué à la flotte!

- ….POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS TUE?»

Francis aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à cette question. Peut-être ne voulait-il voler une victoire qui ne revenait qu'à Arthur?

Au même moment, Alister entra à son tour, les regarda puis soupira avant de dire «Il est sauvé! Il ira vite mieux je pense! Francis! Quand il ira mieux, Arty voudra te voir, enfin il l'a pas dit explicitement puisqu'il est KO... mais je pense que ça lui fera plaisir de te voir quand il se réveillera! Et tu lui apporteras lui un thé tant que tu y es!»

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


	14. Chapitre 13: Aveux

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: Arthur/Francis (commence dans ce chapitre), Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Aveux<strong>

* * *

><p>Francis entra dans la chambre deux jours plus tard, portant une tasse de thé entre ses doigts, la tendant à l'homme assit sur le lit, dont le torse était soigneusement bandé. Il avait remis sa chemise blanche mais sans la fermer.<p>

La fenêtre était grande ouverte, laissant entrer les rayons du soleil mais il y avait comme une aura sombre autour du pirate.

Francis toussota et demanda, avec une légère hésitation: «Ca va?

- A ton avis?» Il n'y avait pas le sarcasme qu'il y aurait eu en temps normal, la voix était juste fatiguée et quelque peu tendue, comme si le pirate souffrait. C'était peut-être le cas après tout, il avait été blessé. «Tu m'as sauvé! J'suppose que j'dois te dire merci?

«Pas la peine! Ce que j'ai fais était complétement normal!»

Arthur, les yeux dans le vague, l'air épuisé, marmonna: «Il était encore pire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu! Tellement plus haineux qu'avant.

- Ha?

- J'ai cru...et c'était peut-être réellement le cas... qu'il voulait réellement me tuer...de ses propres mains cette fois. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais pour qu'il me déteste comme ça? Rien n'était de ma faute! C'est lui qui me détruit l'existence...

- Tout vas bien, avec la blessure que t...nous lui avons infligé, il est bon pour un long repos. Et les chances que tu le croise une nouvelle fois avant un bon moment sont assez faibles, n'est-ce pas? La mer est immense...

- ….Peut-être!» Un temps, le capitaine avala sa boisson d'un seul coup. Puis il murmura, doucement, après un instant de silence: «Mon père, Hermann...a soit disant voulut venger Eoghan en faisant subir une perte semblable à la famille Jones, mais sans en parler à ma mère. L'officier donc venait de voir naître...des héritiers, des jumeaux: Alfred et son frère Matthieu. C'est le premier qui a été kidnappé...et mon père lui a forcé les Jones a verser une très lourde rançon.»

Francis releva les yeux, voyant peu à peu où tout ça les menait. Il devina aisément la suite, avec toutes les informations qu'il avait déjà: «Il n'a pas rendu l'enfant?

- Non...il l'a laissé..sur notre île...avant de disparaître et ma mère, ne sachant pas où était la famille du bébé, et ne voulant pas avoir affaire à eux (pour de compréhensibles raisons), a décidé de le garder. Et il a grandit parmi nous. J'avais 5 ans à l'époque, c'est à peu près la différence d'âge qu'il y a entre nous. Les années ont passés, on était comme deux frère, on s'entendait tellement bien. Alfred disait qu'il deviendrait le plus grand des pirates, comme...c'est ironique...Eoghan. Il pensait vraiment être notre frère, même s'il n'avait pas les sourcils de la famille, même s'il ne nous ressemblait pas tant que ça. Il avait un jour admit qu'il se doutait avoir été adopté mais qu'il s'en fichait, parce qu'il nous aimait.»

L'autre vit les doigts du marin se crisper dans les draps du lit et voulut tendre la main pour le rassurer mais n'osa pas, laissant l'autre parler jusqu'au bout. Il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre, réellement.

«Un jour ma mère l'a emmené avec elle sur l'île de Dorisha. Elle fait du commerce, comme tu le sais et il a vu un navire de la marine. Ca n'aurait pas porté à conséquence...mais Alfred, qui avait 13 ans à l'époque a croisé son père, son vrai père. Et celui-ci l'a attrapé et lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait l'a, l'ayant prit pour son autre fils, le seul qu'il avait gardé. J'ai oublié son nom à celui-là...

- Ce n'est pas...Matthieu?

- C'est ça : Matthew. Alfred a eu peur de cette homme qui l'avait attrapé par le bras et il a fuit. Mais il s'est posé des questions aussi. Pourquoi cette homme lui ressemblait? Pourquoi il l'avait prit pour son enfant? Et pourquoi...cet homme portait-il une chevalière dont le symbole était identique à celui de son pendentif?

- Un pendentif?

- Oui c'était le symbole que recevait tout les premiers nés dans ce genre de famille. Alfred l'avait toujours gardé, on n'a jamais pensé à le retirer, tristement, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi...et on l'a bien regretté après. Peut-être que ça aurait tout changer.

- Il est retourné voir cet homme?

- Oui, d'abord discrètement, s'enfuyant rapidement dès qu'il pensait que l'autre l'avait vu, puis devenant de plus en plus audacieux. Si ma mère et mon grand frère s'étaient seulement doutés de quelque chose...mais non. Ils étaient trop occupés avec leurs affaires puisqu'ils étaient...marchands et Alfred était assez indépendant comme enfant. Et de fil en aiguille il a fini par aller lui parler. Mon frère s'en ait aperçu et l'a ramené de force au bateau qui est rapidement revenu sur l'île. Seulement c'était trop tard, Alfred avait des doutes. Il a voulu savoir la vérité! Il avait entendu parler de l'enlèvement d'un des fils de l'officier Jones 12 ans et demi auparavant. A cela ajoute la ressemblance physique et le médaillon...il ne lui en a pas fallu plus pour se poser de sérieuses questions et a exigé qu'on lui dise d'où il venait. Même s'il avait certainement tout compris.

- La vérité? Et vous lui avez dit?

- Non...Personne n'a voulut lui dire. Même moi j'ai refusé. Le nom ''Jones'' était tabou dans notre famille après tout. Et je ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un officier de la marine comme son père, qu'il puisse mettre ma famille ou mes amis en danger...je voulais garder mon petit frère. Il m'a insulté, m'a dit que je ne voulais pas son bonheur, que je lui mentais pour le garder ici comme un jouet! Il s'est sauvé à l'autre bout de l'île. On a pensé qu'il reviendrait. Après tout c'était une île non? Il n'avait pas de solution de fuite?»

Francis vit qu'Arthur avait les larmes aux yeux. Sans réfléchir il prit le pirate dans ses bras, le tenant contre lui. L'autre ferma les paupières, inspirant avec bonheur l'odeur du vêtement du blond. Doucement son second demanda:«Il a réussi à quitter l'île, c'est ça? Il s'est caché sur un bateau et a retrouvé sa famille?» Il arrivait très bien à visualiser la scène, se sentant désolé pour les Kirkland. Et il se doutait de ce qui avait du se produire ensuite. Il ne s'en doutait que trop bien, la haine d'Arthur pour cet Alfred devant bien venir de quelque part.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, pensif: «Il a du mettre du temps à y aller mais il a réussit, il avait volé de l'argent et a donc fini par atteindre l'île de Minar où vivait une grande partie des officiers de la flotte de la marine. Il a retrouvé sa vraie famille. Et je suppose qu'il a été heureux parce que...

- Tu ne l'as pas revu?»

L'autre prit une grande inspiration: «Si...un an avant de te rencontrer. Donc presque deux ans. Il était entré dans la marine sur les traces de son père... et il avait monté les grades terriblement vite, parce qu'il était très doué. Nos navires se sont croisés. Il a...» Un sanglot nerveux lui échappa, et il crispa les doigts sur le vêtement de l'autre blond, refusant de le regarder et tremblant de tout ses membres: «..essayé de me tuer! Il m'a tiré une balle de pistolet dans la jambe, et m'a frappé de son épée dans le dos. J'ai toujours la cicatrice de cette déchirure. Il m'a dit ce jour-là qu'il allait me faire payer de lui avoir voler 12 ans de vie dans sa famille, avec son jumeau. Qu'il allait...» Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le manteau, se collant à Francis autant que possible, celui-ci le cajolant tendrement pour le calmer: «...se faire un plaisir de me faire subir le sort que l'on réservait aux pirates!» Ses pleurs redoublèrent, tandis que son ami tentait de le consoler, le berçant contre lui.

_Ces souvenirs lui faisaient si mal, il avait souvent peur d'être trahi car peu de personnes étaient réellement importantes pour lui, et il craignait plus que tout de les perdre, ou qu'elles se retournent contre lui._

Mais quelque chose perturbait son compagnon et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de poser la question, laissant ses doigts s'enfouir dans les cheveux dorés du capitaine qui ne s'en plaignit pas: «Il n'est jamais venu sur l'île des pirates? Ou sur la tienne? S'il est devenu officier de la marine, il aurait pu...» Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase.

Cela rejoignait une question qu'il se posait souvent: _comment se faisait-il que personne ne pouvait trouver l'île en question, sur les cartes ou s'il n'avait aucun lien direct ou personnel avec la piraterie?_

- Si n'importe quel bateau pouvait s'amarrer sur ces îles, on y débarquerait comme dans un moulin. Il y a des protections magiques bien entendu. Il a perdu définitivement toute possibilité d'y aller.»

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte, honteux de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Ses joues redevinrent rouges quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait montré tant de faiblesses. Même si c'était à la personne qu'il aimait sans l'avouer, même à lui-même.

Francis tourna doucement les yeux vers la fenêtre, par lequel il voyait le ciel plein d'étoiles. Il soupira et regarda son capitaine «Je suis désolé Arthur!

- Hein?

- Désolé de t'avoir fait raconter ça, cette histoire semble te faire souffrir...

- Pas spécialement et ce n'est pas ta faute! C'est juste celle de cet ingrat! Même s'il avait été enlevé par mon père, le reste de notre famille n'était pas si fautif que ça. On aurait peut-être pas du lui cacher la vérité mais...» Il se passa une main sur le visage, épuisé «Nous avons commis de graves erreurs, mais il n'a fait aucun effort pour nous comprendre!

- Arthur...

- Si seulement...» Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises puis releva la tête «...La prochaine fois, et espérons pour lui que ça sera le plus tard possible, je lui ferais vraiment payer! Il regrettera ce qu'il m'a fait et ce qu'il a essayé de te faire parce que je vais lui rendre...» Ses yeux s'obscurcirent «...Au centuple!»

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre<strong>


	15. Chapitre 14: Moment Paisible

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: Arthur/Francis et plus tard Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 15: Moment Paisible<strong>

* * *

><p><em>L'enfant était assis sur le quai, les jambes pendant dans le vide, il attendait tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur le large. Il chantonnait une chanson connue dans l'île, attendant quelque chose, mais quoi? Seul lui le savait. Il était assis à cet endroit depuis un bon moment.<em>

_«A la claire fontaine, en m'en allant promener, j'ai trouvé l'eau si claire que...» _

_Le temps passait, le soleil était haut et le vent tiède. Soudain il bondit sur ses pieds, ses yeux bleus s'illuminant de joie devant l'apparition au loin. Une voilà apparaissait à l'horizon. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage paisible du plus jeune. Oui c'était bien celui qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs jours, depuis qu'il avait reçu ce message par cet oiseau incroyable._

_Cette frégate était magnifique, semblait fendre fièrement les flots. Bien plus belle que tout les bateaux qui accostaient ici le reste du temps. Le bois semblait de meilleure qualité, presque brillant, les voiles étaient éclatantes et les drapeaux, ici et là, colorés. Le plus beau bateau de tous. _

_La passerelle s'abattit sur le quai et un homme en descendit. Ses cheveux brun étaient recouverts par un tricorne orné de plumes colorés. Ses habits étaient précieux mais simples. De nombreux hommes d'équipages semblant de la même origine que leur chef, sautaient du pont directement sur le quai, attachant solidement les cordes pour retenir leur navire. L'enfant ne fit pas attention à eux, ne se préoccupant que du capitaine de ce bâtiment._

_«PAPA!»_

_Le petit se précipita vers l'homme qui le souleva dans les bras, le faisant pousser un petit cri. Un rire échappa à l'homme de la mer qui retira son couvre-chef et le posa sur les boucles blondes, qui disparurent rapidement car le chapeau était bien trop grand. Au cou de l'homme de la mer pendait un pendentif fait d'un cristal bleu clair, qui reflétait les rayons du soleil._

Francis rêvassait, allongé dans l'herbe. Il regardait les petits cristaux qui brillaient dans la lumière du soleil. Pendant le rétablissement d'Arthur il passait beaucoup de temps à penser au passé. De plus en plus de souvenirs, qu'il avait en partie occulté car douloureux, lui revenait. Lui qui pensait que son père ne tenait pas à lui, qu'il aurait choisi un autre de ses frères comme il l'avait choisi lui. Il se rappelait maintenant de ses premières années, ses 7 premières années sur cette île, même si c'était flou. Même si ce dont il se souvenait le plus étaient les trois qui avaient suivis sur les mers, ainsi que les années ayant suivi la disparition de son père, alors qu'il avait entre 10 et 11 ans. _Disparu?_ Comment, ça il ne se souvenait pas, son père n'était pas vieux et le blond ne se rappelait pas d'une bataille ou d'une maladie quelconque, son bateau n'avait même pas sombré ou alors on en aurait entendu parler. _Que s'était-il passé?_ Ca il ne l'avait jamais su. Après lui avoir posé son tatouage, son père était parti pendant quelques mois, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait dit à l'époque, en le mettant sur le bateau d'un ami, ancien membre de son équipage, qui devait l'emmener en sécurité chez un autre ami, un ancien second. Et puis plus rien. Rien qu'une longue attente chez le vieux pirate où l'adulte l'avait envoyé. Un vieux tenancier qui l'avait caché, surement au courant du secret, de l'existence de la carte, et faisant mine de ne rien savoir quand des pirates venaient questionner sur ce sujet, niant autant l'existence de ce ''trésor'' que la présence du petit blond.

Mais quand ce vieil homme était mort, la chasse avait été lancé par ceux qui en avait après la merveilleux trésor de Romanyus. Et ça avait durer des années. Il avait appris à se débrouiller, à vivre et à se défendre sans élégance. Aujourd'hui il était loin d'être faible, grâce aux leçons données par Arthur. Mais avant...

Sa vie à lui n'avait plus été tranquille...

….juste qu'à ce que ce navire, cet équipage, ce capitaine le trouve.

Plus besoin d'être sur la défensive ou de mentir sur lui.

Et depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré la pierre de l'île-repaire des pirates, des souvenirs lui revenaient régulièrement, comme des indices sur le passé, des choses qui auraient pu lui échapper.

Et il se concentra pour être certain qu'il n'occulterait rien cette fois non plus.

Il fallait qu'il se souvienne, la clé était peut-être là.

Forcement là.

C'était même certain.

_Francis était assis au pied au grand mat du bateau de son père. Les pirates vaquaient à leurs occupations sans faire vraiment attention au fils de leur capitaine, le petit étant discret en plus, et puis ils s'y étaient habitué. L'enfant rêvassait, regardant le ciel et la nuages aux formes multiples et vairées. Il s'ennuyait mais Antonio n'était plus là, envoyé en apprentissage sur un autre navire pirate, celui d'une corsaire de qui son père était très proche (sa femme peut-être...peut-être la mère d'Antonio ou une autre, qui savait combien d'enfants son père avait après tout ). _

_Pourquoi son père l'avait-il enlevé de l'endroit où il vivait depuis des années? Il ne savait pas et cela lui était égal, il n'aimait pas trop l'endroit qu'il avait quitté il y a 1 an et était heureux d'en être partie. Des personnes le regardaient parfois de travers. _

_Parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents, parce que sa seule visite était celle, très peu de fois par an, de son père, pour le voir et lui parler, lui apporter quelques cadeaux mais aussi donner de l'argent à la gardienne de l'enfant. _

_De plus, beaucoup d'enfants, peut-être encouragés par leurs parents, refusaient de partager leurs jeux avec lui. Trop efféminé, trop fragile (en apparence, même si rien ne le prouvait), trop...bizarre, trop... orphelin. Il n'avait personne, c'était vrai... jamais personne. De trop rares visites, même s'il reconnaissait bien son père quand il le voyait. Il était le plus souvent seul, avec le rêve comme unique moyen d'évasion. Il pensait que son père voyageait beaucoup, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était un pirate. Ni même que c'était le meilleur, le plus puissant et craint de tous. _

_Les jours passaient lentement, de façon monotone, trop longs. Il aurait aimé que cet homme qui venait si peu le voir vienne plus souvent ou même l'emmène avec lui. L'île où il vivait était relativement paisible, parsemée de petits villages sans intérêts pour d'éventuels brigands. La femme qui prenait soin de lui habitait dans une petit maison, avec quelques animaux. Pauvre mais heureux, même si cela pouvait, aurait pu, être mieux. Au moins il n'était pas maltraité ou malheureux. Juste un peu seul, et c'était tout. _

_Et puis ce jour-là, son père était arrivé._

_Il avait longuement parlé avec sa nourrice._

_Puis il lui avait dit de rassembler ses affaires._

_Et il l'avait embarqué dans son grand bateau._

_Il avait pleuré quand il avait été éloigné des côtes qu'il avait toujours connu mais rapidement il s'était senti à sa place sur les mers, sur ce navire. Un fils de la mer, comme ses frères, comme son père, comme toute sa famille. Il avait vite appris les différents noms utilisés sur un navire et assommait, au début, les pirates de questions, auxquelles ils répondaient patiemment._

_Il avait ça dans le sang, il aimait la mer, semblait savoir, comme son père, leur exacte position. _

_Et puis une autre chose, qu'il semblait avoir hérité de sa mère. Des pouvoirs. La magie coulait en ses veines, même si quelque peu retenu à cause de sa nourrice trop religieuse pour ses capacités païennes. Mais depuis que son père l'avait repris, ils revenaient, libérés de cette tension, de cette carapace. Son père parfois lui montrait des cartes, et un point précis en..._

_Un lieu où ils étaient allé une fois._

_Et c'était...sur cette carte...cette île, située..._

Se relevant des hautes herbes où il s'était étendu, il soupira, ses souvenirs ne lui donnaient pas grand chose. Il retourna dans la maison où le frère d'Arthur lui signala que le grand blessé allait bien désormais. Heureusement il était solide. Même si ce n'était pas évidant de lui faire garder le lit. Il voulait absolument se lever. Francis regarda passer le roux qui marmonnait qu'il allait attacher son frère au lit s'il continuait à faire sa tête de mule, ou alors le bourrer de potion pour le faire dormir. Il commençait à bien se souvenir de son enfance avec son père, et même d'un épisode, un navire qui pourchassait celui de Romanyus avait voulu le suivre au cœur d'une vraie mer de récifs et avait coulé. Ce lieu était dangereux et même dit maudit, mais son père passait sans crainte et sans difficulté. Ce qui augmentait sa légende. Arthur lui aussi avait du s'approcher mais lui n'avait sans doute pas pu s'aventurer là-dedans. Quand on ne connaissait rien à ce lieu, c'était inutile et suicidaire. Francis soupira.

_Pas moyen. Il ne se souvenait pas. Vraiment pas_.

_Rien qui aurait pu l'aider à se souvenir du lieu où était le trésor fabuleux de son père._

* * *

><p>«ARRTTHHHUURRR»<p>

Il en tomba du lit, se releva, et se précipita à la fenêtre. Il vit Elwyn qui poursuivait son frère dans le grand jardin en hurlant des choses parvenant facilement à ses oreilles (on devait même l'entendre depuis l'autre bout de l'archipel).

«RETOURNE TE COUCHER! TES PLAIES VONT SE ROUVRIR SI TU FORCES TROP!

- JE TE DIS QUE JE ME SENS BIEN§!

- JE M'EN FICHE! AU LIT TOUT DE SUITE OU JE T'Y RAMENE PAR LA PEAU DU CUL!

- FAIS CA ET JE TE COUPE LES OREILLES EN POINTE AVEC MON EPEE!

- QUELLE EPEE CRETIN? TU NE L'A PAS PRISE!» Il disparurent au coin de la maison mais Francis les entendit hurler encore longtemps. Si le plus jeune se faisait attraper, ça serait sa fête.

_Dans les sens les plus douloureux du terme._

_Quoiqu'il ne se laisserait pas faire..._

Soupirant il sortit et descendit, il croisa Carwyn qui le salua d'un geste. Francis eut presque envie de le questionner mais prépara poser directement la question à Arthur, qui devait certainement en avoir entendu parler avec toutes les connaissances qu'il avait accumulé. Et pas que dans les tavernes à écouter les vieilles histoires. Il sortit, évitant la furie rousse qu'était devenu Elwyn, alors qu'Alister tentait de le calmer. Francis entendit parler de chaînes, de clé, et de potions pour faire dormir et de planches à clouer sur la porte et la fenêtre. Il préféra ne rien savoir de plus.

_Ca suffisait comme ça. _

_Et c'était simple à deviner._

* * *

><p>Il retrouva le pirate à un endroit relativement désert, entouré de végétation. Une petite clairière au cœur des bosquets sauvages. Il posa son chargement et regarda l'autre blond qui s'entrainait, torse nu avec un long bâton de bois, enchainant des mouvements comme un combats à l'épée. Son dos était marqué de cicatrices dont une était très visible, sur toute la longueur de son dos.<p>

«Si tu viens me ramener dans ma chambre, il faudra plus que des mots! Et je ne me laisserais pas faire! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne.

- Je ne vais rien faire mais ton frère lui...a l'air de mauvaise humeur! Vu la façon dont il hurlait tout à l'heure.

- Pour ce que ça change de d'habitude...avec un peu de chance, il se cassera la voix et mes oreilles auront la paix.»

- Quel bel amour fraternel!

- Ne te moque pas de moi Francis, tu le regretterais vraiment.

- Je ne me permettrait pas de rire du graaaaand capitaine Kirkland.» Il esquiva en riant la coup de bâton que l'autre voulut lui flanquer sur le crâne. Visiblement l'autre n'allait plus si mal que ça.

L'autre blond lui jeta un regard noir de fausse colère avant de se détourner. «Tu as intérêt, tu finirais à la cale sinon» Lâcha-t-il avec désinvolture, reprenant ses exercices. Visiblement il s'était prit au jeu lui aussi. Et aimait y jouer également.

Francis toussota doucement et lança, à voix basse, mais suffisamment fort pour que l'autre l'entende quand même: «Vu qu'on est pas prêt de rembarquer...c'est pas demain la veille.

- Que si, on repart dans une semaine. Alors tiens-toi tranquille ou je mets ma menace à exécution.

- Mais tu n'es pas...guéri. Enfin je crois, c'est ce que dis ton frère en tout cas.

- Je récupérerais sur les mers, ne me traite pas de faible ou tu le regretterais vraiment! Et je me fiche de ce que pense ce crétin.»

_Au moins c'était clair._ Il ne voulait rien savoir de son aîné. Ca ne l'étonnait pas qu'ils se disputent tout le temps en fait. Relation fort étrange.

- Hum...» Fut la seule chose que répondit Francis, plongé dans ses pensées. Un souvenir lui revint soudain, lui donnant malgré lui un pincement au cœur.

Arthur haussa un sourcil et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans ses mouvements, pour demander, l'air un peu plus surpris: «Quoi tu désapprouve que je parle ainsi de mes frères?

- Non juste que personnellement je ne me souviens pas des miens. Sauf peut-être d'Antonio, vaguement. Quand notre père a disparu, j'étais jeune, lui en apprentissage avec une pirate dont je ne me souviens pas du nom, et les autres encore en nourrice ou avec leur mère.»

Se sentant maladroit, Arthur détourna les yeux. Il n'était pas doué pour rassurer les gens ou les consoler. Il était plutôt fort pour ce qui était de les faire pleurer. «Ton père les a bien cachés, pour les protéger je suppose.» Lui n'avait jamais eu de père, le sien étant vite parti, comme le lâche qu'il était, le lâche que plus personne ne voulait voir. Mais il avait quand même eu une famille aimante, n'avait jamais été vraiment seul. Et c'était la la majeure différence.

Son second haussa les épaules, pensif «Hum...sans doute. Pour eux, j'espère que pour eux ça a réussis.

- Et rassures-toi, Antonio va bien, un peu trop même» grogna-t-il pour lui-même avant de continuer sur sa lancée: «Si tu as de la chance, on devrait le croiser plus tôt que tard.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer.

- Il chasse sur mes plates-bandes! Je n'aime pas partager mon terrain de chasse! J'ai envie de le couler chaque fois que je le vois.

- Je vois...»

Arthur avait lâché son bâton et faisait maintenant des étirements. Ses bandages allaient vraiment finir par lâcher, Elwyn piquerait une crise et mettrait ses menaces d'immobilisation à exécution, ça mettrait son petit frère en rage et il serait insupportable pendant son nouvel alitement. Il fallait trouver une façon de le distraire.

«Tu sais ce que tu veux faire maintenant, je veux dire quand tu seras remis?

- Je suis remis!

- Oui d'accord.» Accepta Francis, préférant ne pas le contrarier, et se ranger à son avis. «Je veux dire quand les réparations du navire seront achevées?

- Et bien je pense aller dans un endroit précis en effet.» Marmonna l'anglais en jetant son arme de fortune sur l'herbe, portant ensuite sa main gauche à son épaule dans une grimace de douleur. Sans doute une plaie s'était-elle réouverte. «Je t'en dirais plus quand j'aurais décidé de la trajectoire exacte.

- Je peux t'amener les cartes si tu veux.

- J'peux aller les chercher moi-même, j'suis pas infirme. Sinon, on va aller sur le continent à l'Ouest. Dans une ville portuaire.» Arthur remis sa chemise, après avoir arraché des bandages détendus. Francis grimaça mais n'en dit rien. «J'ai quelque chose à régler là-bas.» La lueur dans ses yeux en aurait inquiété plus d'un mais son second n'était pas n'importe qui. Il vit que sa manche droite se colorait de rouge et poussa un juron bien senti.

- La blessure s'est rouverte dirait-on.

- Te mêles pas de ça! Je peux me soigner moi-même!»

Devant tant de mauvaise foi, Francis se pinça le nez, prit une grande inspiration et dit, d'une voix claire «Je m'excusez d'avance...mais...je dois le faire.

- Qu...HEEEEEE!» Soulevé et balancé en travers de l'épaule de son second comme un sac à patate, le plus jeune des deux se mit à hurler toutes les injures de son vocabulaire coloré, ses poings frappant faiblement le dos du plus grand. «REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE PAR TERRE» glapit-il, furibond «TU ENTEND? TOUT DE SUITE! C'EST UN ORDRE!»

Sa seule réponse fut une série de ''oui oui'' signifiant qu'il n'était pas vraiment écouté avant que l'autre, arrivé en vue des maisons ne déclare «Si tu veux que tout le monde te remarque, ne te gêne pas, continue de hurler!»

Devant la perspective d'une humiliation totale, Arthur referma la bouche, réduit au silence, mâté en trois secondes. Il grommela des menaces qu'il exécuterait dès qu'il irait mieux, que ça n'allait pas trainer et que Francis avait intérêt à cesser de faire le malin ou il allait vraiment le regretter.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


	16. Chapitre 15: Cauchemars

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de Hétalia ont beau être dans un autre univers, il ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** UA , Romance, Family, Angst.

Allusions/Clin d'œil à certains mangas mais je ne dirais pas lequel. (Et ne dites pas «One Pièce» c'est trop facile).

**Rating**: M

**Personnages**: Presque tous les personnages auront droit à une apparitions, plus ou moins importantes, certains comme Arthur seront beaucoup sur le devant de la scène. D'autres feront de la figuration. D'autres seront parfois juste évoqués, soit dans une description soit dans une anecdote.

**Parings**: Arthur/Francis et plus tard Ludwig/Feliciano, Antonio/Gilbert, et d'autres mais je n'ai pas encore tout en tête pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15: Cauchemars<strong>

* * *

><p>Le problème avec le capitaine Kirkland, ce n'était pas son caractère insupportable non. C'était juste le fait qu'il n'ait pas vraiment de patience, qu'il ne soit pas raisonnable...surtout quand il était malade. Francis ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait râlé contre ses pansements, ses frères, les médicaments...Et surtout se mettait à hurler quand on osait dire que ses sorties forcées pour s'entrainer n'attirait rien de bon pour sa santé.<p>

Sa guérison fut un soulagement pour les nerfs de sa famille mais aussi de son équipage qui en avait assez de tourner en rond.

_Même si l'île était paradisiaque. _

Bref il embarquèrent à nouveau sur le navire remis à neuf. Arthur donnait de nombreux ordres, fier et sûr de lui, il n'hésitait pas à mettre lui-même la main à la pâte. Francis, lui obéissait parfaitement, ne voulant pas (re)mettre son allié d'horrible humeur (ça suffisait déjà comme ça!). L'anglais se demandait, de son côté, pourquoi son second semblait parfois gêné en sa présence.

_Ce n'était pas à cause de la soirée où il avait été saoul quand même?_

_C'était loin déjà..._

_Et Francis n'avait jamais montré de crainte avant à ce sujet._

_Ho...Il n'avait rien fait durant ses sommeils fiévreux quand même?_

Alors qu'il se faisait de nombreux film divers et variés sur ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire qui aurait pu effrayer son précieux second (attendez comment ça ''précieux''? Non juste important, ami et rien d'autre!), Carwyn vint et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule, avant de lui souffler, non sans avoir vérifier où était l'autre blond d'abord «Tu n'as pas remarqué?

- Quoi?

- Francis, il ne va pas bien ces temps-ci!

- Comment ça, j'ai remarqué qu'il m'évitait et qu'il était gêné mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...je n'ai rien fait de mal!» Affirma-t-il. C'était vrai quelque part, il n'avait rien fait de mal dont il se souvenait. Sauf que son frère n'eut pas l'air de cet avis, vu son regard et la façon dont il secoua la tête. Comme s'il était déçu de quelque chose.

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je n'ai rien fait!

- Cesse de tout ramener à toi déjà! Et non ça n'a rien à voir avec cette nuit où tu avais bu comme un trou et où tu avais manqué de le mettre dans ton lit sous l'effet de l'alcool...

- NE...» il s'empêcha à temps de crier et se reprit, articulant calmement «Alors quoi?

Cauchemars! Il se souvient peut-être de sa captivité chez ce bâtard de Spearow!»

_Nul besoin de rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu à cette époque._

_Et peut-être même avant._

«C'est vrai qu'il n'en a jamais vraiment parler...

- Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que refouler était mieux?

- Je vais le faire causer moi!

- Arthur! Sans violence!

- Je ne sais pas mettre les gens à l'aise tu le sais!

- Pourtant il t'a fait confiance très vite!»

Arthur rougit et grommela quelque chose qui semblait sous-entendre qu'il ne saurait pas amener la conversation là où ils voulaient sans mettre bêtement les pieds dans le plat. Ce à quoi son frère répliqua qu'il était un très bon manipulateur et que ça ne lui poserait aucun problème...avant de le planter là sans un mot de plus. Il pensait que Francis allait mieux ces derniers temps mais apparemment non, ou alors des souvenirs étaient revenus ces derniers temps. C'est certain que l'autre devait se sentir sale et souillé.

_Je pensais qu'il allait mieux!_

_Je n'ai jamais abordé réellement le sujet._

_Quel imbécile je suis!_

Il soupira et se leva lentement, regardant dans sa longue-vue les terres qui approchaient au loin. La ville portuaire était toute blanche et semblait briller au soleil. De nombreux bateaux entraient et sortaient de ce port.

Il donna rapidement ses quelques ordres: «Abaissez le drapeau de pirate, levez le drapeau de commerce, opération de déguisement du navire!» Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cabine pour se changer. Il s'habilla comme le ferait un habituel marchand. Il remarqua son second qui était assis près du hublot, yeux dans le vague. Il toussota et lança, doucement: «Francis?»

L'autre leva les yeux vers lui, et sembla revenir à la réalité. Il se leva et fit «Arthur, pourquoi as-tu changé de tenue?

- Déguisement pour ce que je dois faire! D'ailleurs tu vas venir avec moi!

- Co...comment?» Ce n'était pas un refus mais plus un étonnement qu'autre chose. Il hésita mais suivit son capitaine vers le coin où il y avait les vêtements rangés.

Arthur se dirigea vers la grande malle dans un coin de sa cabine. Il lui lança une perruque brune et des tissus colorés dans les bras. Un silence passa puis Francis passa au rouge. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, hésita et lança les tissus à la tête de son capitaine.

Ses paroles semblèrent ensuite sans équivoque: «Je ne vais pas mettre ça!

- Sisi

- Non!

- C'est un ordre!

- Je m'en fiche! Je ne mettrais PAS ça!

- On te connaît dans la coin! Enfin l'histoire de la carte! Mais bon je voulais te garantir une sécurité maximum avec un très bon déguisement mais puisque tu n'en veux pas. Je suppose que tu préfère rester sur le bateau avec les quelques hommes que je vais laisser pour le garder?

- ...» Francis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux baissés, et l'autre eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que son second n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Bon sang il avait l'air d'aller bien pourtant ces derniers temps. Cauchemars? Il faudrait qu'il surveille ça la nuit prochaine. Vraiment.

Francis hésita, ne voulant visiblement pas rester en arrière cette fois et soupira en obtempérant et marmonnant: «D'accord, mais que va-t-on faire ici?

- Ca ne te regarde pas...encore!» Il se retourna pour laisser l'autre se changer. Il eut quelques sourires narquois en entendant l'autre ronchonner, après le déguisement sans doute. Parce que la couleur était très bien après tout, et la perruque était de bonne qualité, comme le tissu lui-même.

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais ça!

- Tu ne pense pas que ce déguisement est très bien? Je t'habille avec des trucs de luxe pourtant!» plaisanta Arthur en ajustant son épée à sa ceinture, ainsi que son tricorne plus discret que le précédant.

- C'est sûr qu'on ne me reconnaîtra pas!» grogna l'autre blond, enfonçant la perruque sur son crâne d'après le bruit de froissement. «C'est quoi cet endroit?

- Les pirates n'y sont pas vraiment les bienvenus, c'est pour ça que je fais passer le navire pour un de commerce et que je me déguise aussi!» Il explique plusieurs choses, les lois ici, le danger pour les pirates et l'importance de ne pas être reconnu, car il y avait beaucoup de gens de la marine ici, d'où encore une fois le déguisement.

- Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui devrais mettre le mien, de déguisement, puisque c'est plus toi dont la tête est connue!

- T'en fais pas, mon frère est commerçant tu te souviens? Et puis ces habits sont trop grands pour moi, ils ne m'iraient pas!» Cette excuse était mauvaise et il mentait car ces habits lui allaient, mais il n'auraient jamais accepté d'échanger, en grand sadique qu'il était ces temps-ci.

«Ton frère est roux!» protesta Francis, ajustant ses vêtements en grimaçant, n'aimant pas trop son costume. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait méchamment avoir. Et que l'autre allait surement se moquer de lui pendant un long moment après ça.

«Je me fais passer pour un cousin! Et je parlerais d'Arthur Kirkland, l'échec de la famille qui s'est sauvé il y a des années...

- Mouais!»

* * *

><p>Francis fulminait, se retenait de trop parler à son capitaine, craignant de griller sa couverture. Il rajusta sa perruque et pinça le bras de l'autre blond qui grimaça en son tour. Les yeux verts lui lancèrent un regard acérés. L'autre lui rendit un sourire trop innocent pour être honnête.<p>

«Arrête ça!» Un ricanement lui répondit. «Je sais que le costume n'est pas terrible...

- ...Bien sûr, j'adore me déguiser en fille! J'adore mettre des robes et des perruques!»

Arthur eut un large rictus narquois. Au moins son second ne pensait plus à son problème. Et lui même s'amusait bien à cet instant. Et au moins, l'autre n'avait plus cette mine sombre et déprimée pour le moment. Encore mieux donc.

«Et pourquoi dois-je être ta femme?

- Parce que le capitaine Kirkland n'est pas marié et qu'il n'y a pas de femme sur son bateau!»

_Évidement. Tout était calculé, _mais Arthur devait bien avouer qu'il avait fait tout ça pour bien s'amuser, faire se changer les idées à l'autre blond. L'autre pensait juste que son capitaine était un sale bâtard.

«Pourquoi tu m'as fait faire tout ça, pas juste pour visiter la ville n'est-ce pas?

- Non, pas seulement. C'est juste que je connais un spécialiste de magie qui pourrait analyser le fragment de cristal que je lui présenterais. Ca me donnera sans doute des indices sur la magie de ton père. Et cela nous sera très utile, au cas où nous ne pourrions trouver l'un des quatre, si on le pouvait remplacer par quelque moyen que ce soit.»

Francis ne répondit pas, toujours frustré de son déguisement (il fallait trouver un moyen de faire payer ça, vraiment!) et tourmenté par les souvenirs, les réminiscences qui hantaient ses cauchemars depuis quelques nuits. Il se força à ne pas y penser pour le moment, s'efforçant plus de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robes qu'autre chose. Heureusement que la perruque était parfaitement adaptée sinon il n'aurait vraiment pas été tranquille.

_Rectification._

_Il était déguisé en fille!_

_Bien sûr que non il n'était pas tranquille!_

Il maudit une nouvelle fois son capitaine, sans pourtant ouvrir la bouche, ne voulant pas risquer que des oreilles indiscrètes les entendent. Mais il se vengerait, à la première occasion même. Qu'importe que cela les fasse entrer dans une spirale de qui enverra une vengeance à l'autre le premier ou quoi quoi ce soit du même genre.

_Lui mettre du piment dans son repas..._

_Du sel à la place du sucre..._

_Cacher ses médicaments contre la gueule de bois._

_D'accord c'est petit, mais ça fera du bien._

Telles étaient ses sombres pensées à ce moment. Au moins, tandis qu'il ruminait vengeance il ne repensait pas à ses souvenirs. Point Positif. C'était sans doute le but du pirate. Celui-ci trainait un peu, comme un gamin arrivant pour la première fois dans une grande ville et voulant tout voir. Il regardait les bâtiments anciens avec intérêt, invita même sa ''chère épouse'' à prendre un thé dans un salon très prisé. Francis se vengea en lui écrabouillant le pied sous la table, savourant les couleurs que prit le visage aux épais sourcils. Il lui aurait bien fait du pied mais, n'étant pas en forme, avait préféré faire ça. On ne savait jamais en plus dans ce genre d'endroit qui le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était pour les plus riches, les nobles pas les pirates ou gens comme lui.

* * *

><p>Francis soupira, faisant les cent pas dans la boutique pendant que Arthur parlait dans une pièce à l'arrière avec le bijoutier qui avait fermé son commerce le temps de la discussion. Le blond était impressionné de voir que le pirate avait tant de connaissances partout sur les mers, presque sur chaque îles.<p>

_Comme mon père._

_Comme celui des frères d'Arthur._

Il fallait avoir des alliés partout, c'est ce que disait son père parfois, quand il vivait avec lui, même si cela avait été plus que court. Et de vrais alliés, pas des gens qu'on aurait achetés. Des gens qui nous seraient loyaux et fidèles, des amis même. Mais lui n'avait jamais rien eu, passant son temps à fuir, à se cacher, à s'échapper. Il n'avait jamais cru en personne, mentant et dissimulant son vrai lui de peur de souffrir. Son identité réelle lui avait causée tant d'ennuis et de douleurs.

_Noir.._

_Peur.._

_Le sang qui coulait de ses plaies, la fièvre qui le dévorait. _

_Larmes et terreur. Sanglot et supplications._

_Il ne savait pas répondre à la question qu'on lui demandait, il ne savait rien sur cette carte, même si son père avait bel et bien fait quelque chose. Mais personne ne le croyait...et la torture reprit encore et encore, sans cesse...malgré qu'il ne savait rien, ne pouvait pas répondre._

_Sensation de déchirures._

Il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant au mur et se massant les temps, chassant les images douloureuses, tentant de vivre juste le moment présent, pas le passé qui le faisait tant souffrir. Aujourd'hui il était en sécurité avec Arthur, personne ne pourrait recommencer ce que les pires des monstres répugnants arpentant les mers avaient fait.

_C'est fini._

_Il devait oublier, tourner la page._

Serrant les dents et se frottant les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui naissaient au coin de ceux-ci. Il retint un frisson de peur rétrospective à ces souvenirs qu'il tentait d'occulter. Une main sur son épaule le fit soudainement sursauter et vivement reculer, une peur l'envahissait de façon irraisonnée.

«Francis?

- Ar...Arthur?» Sous le soulagement qu'il ressentit, il se traita d'idiot, d'avoir eu si peur pour si peu dans un lieu où, logiquement et avec ce déguisement, il ne risquait rien. Il se força à sourire en voyant les sourcils froncés, et l'air inquiet, de son capitaine et chercha rapidement les mots pour parler en premier.

Le pirate le devança cependant: «Tu vas bien? Tu es bien pâle! Un problème?»

Francis secoua la tête, avant de bafouiller, timidement «Rien, juste ...je pensais à autre chose et tu m'as surpris c'est tout.

- Hum...» Arthur ne redemanda rien mais son regard signalait clairement qu'on en reparlerait. Il fit signe à son second qu'ils devaient y aller. «Ne trainons pas, il est possible que la marine arrive en fin de journée. Si Alfred est parmi eux, il vaut mieux que nous en voyons le plus loin possible. Je suis de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci. Je n'ai pas envie d'un combat pareil aujourd'hui!» Il posa de façon ferme quelque chose, emballé dans un tissu de soie, dans la main de Francis qui sursauta , avant de dire «Cadeau!»

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit tranquillement vers son bateau, suivit par l'autre blond (pour l'instant brun à cause de la perruque) qui n'osa pas ouvrir son cadeau avant d'être sur le bateau, craignant de même la conversation avec son capitaine.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


	17. Chapitre 16: Pendant ce temps

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Dans ce chapitre? Matthew, Gupta, Antonio, Gilbert ainsi que Ludwig, Lovino et Feliciano en second plan.

**Parings**: Sous entendu de Antonio/Gilbert

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 16: Pendant ce temps...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Matthew était assis au bureau de son frère, regardant la grande carte des routes principales de commerce. Ici et là, Alfred avait marqué d'une croix les endroits où les pirates étaient souvent présents. Mais sans doute changeaient-il eux-même leurs lieux de chasse. C'était des gens prudents.<p>

Surtout_ lui_.

Arthur Kirkland.

Le jeune noble n'en entendait parler que de la bouche de son frère, ou des racontars ici et là. Un pirate qui, malgré son jeune âge, était parmi les plus rusés et les plus craints de toutes les mers. Un homme que Alfred détestait.

Matthew n'avait jamais réellement voulu savoir pourquoi. Il comprenait les raisons de son aîné mais se demandait si ce n'était pas exagéré.

_Après tout, ce n'était pas ce jeune homme qui l'avait enlevé non? Pourquoi se venger sur lui? _

_Pour l'avoir empêché de partir? Lui avoir caché la vérité?_

_Il ne savait pas. Ne voulait pas savoir. Ca ne le regardait pas._

_Et en parler mettait son jumeau en colère._

Son jumeau qu'il avait retrouvé il y a seulement quelques années. Avant il était l'enfant précieux et chéri de ses parents, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait partir seul, que il était surveillé même quand il jouait dans le jardin, qu'il ne pouvait même pas aller se baigner avec ses amis dans la mer, sans surveillance tout du moins. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu une enfance normale. Il avait presque été étouffé car surprotégé. Parallèlement il était un enfant brillant, intelligent qui savait instinctivement lire les cartes des mers ou du ciel, qui avait un don pour l'algèbre et la géographie. Meilleur parmi ceux de son âge, il avait cependant des bronches fragiles, sans doute à force d'être sans cesse couvé et enfermé (selon Alfred quand celui-ci était revenu) et n'était pas doué pour tenir une épée, pour se battre et souffrait de vertige en plus.

_Il avait peur de décevoir._

Sa plus grande crainte, enfant, était que ses parents pensent qu'il aurait mieux valu que ça soit lui qui soit enlevé plutôt que son frère. Il faisait tout pour les rendre fiers. Il était le plus intelligent des enfants de l'île, avait une sorte de sixième sens pour deviner certaines choses concernant l'utilisation d'outils de navigation, sur les directions et sur le commerce. Très bon en calcul, il ne se trompait jamais et il lui arrivait même de corriger certains marchands qui parlaient avec son père quand celui-ci devait les escorter. Il n'était bon qu'avec une sorte d'arme: celle de jets, c'est-à-dire les frondes, les petits poignard et éventuellement les arcs. Rien d'utile en ce qui concernait l'armée de la mer. Il pensait (à tord) faire la honte de son père, de ne pas se montrer digne de lui. Pour le rendre fier.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui pouvait faire avec un enfant à la santé fragile comme lui? _

_Un enfant qui ne pourrait pas lui succéder?_

L'officier Jones passait quand même du temps avec lui quand il rentrait de ses missions. Il l'emmenait se promener en ville, se baigner ou jouait avec lui. Il vérifiait ses devoirs et s'amusait de voir le nombre de ses lectures. Ils jouaient aux échecs, aux dames ou éventuellement aux cartes. Il lui arrivait même de l'emmener pêcher. Matthew avait eu une enfance heureuse, même si un peu étouffé tant il était surprotégé, même s'il se sentait parfois incomplet. Il lui manquait quelque chose, un vide dans son cœur. Une impression de solitude qui ne passait pas, malgré ses amis, malgré son goût pour les heures passées devant les livres ou les devoirs.

Et puis un jour son frère était revenu.

Un enfant intelligent (_pas autant que lui cependant)_, vif et éveillé. Un enfant en pleine forme, avec un trop-plein d'énergie. Il avait certes un langage un peu châtié (_mais pouvait-on lui reprocher avec le lieu, le milieu où il avait passé son enfance_?)

Matthew avait alors trouvé un compagnon de jeu, un ami et un confident. Mais la douloureuse impression d'être moins aimé que son jumeau retrouvé le hantait parfois. Il savait que c'était ridicule et se détestait pour ressentir cela, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser parfois, quand son père n'était soudainement plus disponible pour lui qu'avant alors qu'il l'était pour son frère, déjà habile avec des armes, au niveau de ceux de son âge mais si loin de lui pourtant car Matthew n'aimait pas se battre.

Là il était seul à la maison, dans la grande maison familiale. A la mort de leur père, leur mère s'était retiré chez ses parents, espérant que ses fils se marieraient un jour et lui donnerait des petits-enfants. Ce n'était cependant pas à l'ordre du jour. Matthew n'en avait aucune envie et Alfred aimait trop partir jouer aux héros sur les mers.

Se levant, il se dirigea vers les quais, juste pour voir si, par hasard, le bateau de son frère se profilerait à l'horizon. Rien, pas une voile. Déçu, sachant qu'il risquait d'être seul encore un peu, ilse détourna pour rentrer chez lui quand une voix l'arrêta. Une voix venant d'un coin du port, là où il n'y avait personne. Il n'était pas loin et fut ainsi certain que c'était à lui que l'on parlait. De plus c'était le soir, il n'y avait personne d'autre sur les quais.

«Combien de temps resteras-tu dans son ombre mon garçon?»

Un jeune homme à la peau mâte et aux yeux sombre le regardait, un fin sourire aux lèvres, mains croisées sous son menton. Des mèches foncées s'échappait du tissu qu'il portait enroulé sur sa tête. Un tissu aussi blanc que le reste de ses vêtements. Il avait un bracelet d'or dans chaque main et un élégant et raffiné chien noir au collier doré dormait à ses pieds. Il avait un léger accent exotique qui disait quelque chose à Matthew mais sans qu'il puisse mettre un nom dessus. Il était assit devant un stand de bonne aventure.

Se reprenant, le blond aux yeux violets articula:«Pardon?

- Ton frère prend des risques. Détache toi de lui avant de ramasser les pots cassés à sa place. Parce qu'un jour, ça arrivera s'il continue comme ça.»

Oui ce type avait un drôle d'accent, un accent à la fois exotique mais aussi assez...maritime. Non ça ne pouvait pas être un pirate, pas ici. Méfiant il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'individu voulait dire, ni pourquoi il disait ça. Mais qu'il dise ça inquiétait le jeune homme, parce que ça n'était pas normal, médium ou pas.

«Que voulez-vous dire?

- Voyons gamin...

- Vous ne semblez pas vraiment plus vieux que moi.» Coupa le blond, agacé d'être traité comme un gamin. De n'être pas prit au sérieux par un inconnu, lui le frère de l'officier Alfred Jones.

L'autre toussota et reprit aussitôt sa tirade:«Hem...je veux juste dire que ça n'est pas parce que ton frère est revenu 12 ans après avoir été enlevé que tu dois lui obéir. Tu peux faire des propres choix.

- Merci je le savais très bien.

- Vraiment?» Railla le mystérieux individu, grattant le crâne de son compagnon canin. «On ne dirait viens tout les jours au port comme un chien attendant son maître. As-tu besoin d'attendre des heures durant? Non...je ne crois pas.»

Matthew rougit, ravalant toutes ses questions et répliques. C'était indiscutablement vrai. Il aidait toujours son frère, et le reste du temps gérait les affaires du domaine de leur famille en l'absence de celui-ci. Rien de vraiment...

Mais il avait toujours fait ça, assit à un bureau ou dans une bibliothèque. Plongé dans des expériences ou des livres, dans des cartes, assit sur la terrasse à rêver et rien de plus. Il avait toujours vécu comme ça.

_Toujours..._

_Il n'avait, lui semblait-il, jamais eu envie de partir sur les mers._

_Parce que personne ne lui avait proposé?_

«Fais-tu quelque chose que tu veux vraiment? Resteras-tu toujours le larbin de ton jumeau?

- Je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste inquiet. On a été séparé longtemps alors...

- Lui ne semble pas en souffrir autant pour le peu de ses retours que j'ai vu.

-Vous venez espionner chez nous?» siffla, outré, le jeune garçon, se sentant piqué par une telle remarque. Il savait que c'était faux, évidement. Alfred était juste un peu tête en l'air et c'était tout. Il aimait les gens à sa manière. En tant que jumeaux, ils n'avaient pas besoins de mots ou de gestes pour ressentir ce que ressentait l'autre.

_C'était juste un idiot, oui c'est ça. Qui ne prenait pas toujours conscience des conséquences de ce qu'il décidait. C'était là que lui, son jumeau, intervenait. Pour rattraper ses boulettes, actions comme décisions. C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient...en équipe._

Le diseur de bonne aventure gratta à nouveau les oreilles de son chien, un fin sourire cependant mystérieux aux lèvres:«Non je l'admet. Mais je maintiens que tu pourrais faire un métier qui te plairait à toi, que tu pourrais partir sur les mers.»

Matthew sursauta, tendant à ces mots «Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi pas? Ton jumeau a le monopôle?

- Non mais il sait se battre!»

L'étrange personne eut un ricanement «Et alors? Je voyage beaucoup sur les mers et je ne sais pas me battre, ou si peu. J'ai vu bien des choses, connu de nombreuses personnes. Cela a été plus qu'enrichissant. Alors pourquoi pas toi?» Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot, comme s'il attendait une réponse précise. Son regard semblait demander de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, énonçant comme une évidence. La réponse ne faisait aucun doute. Surtout pour lui. Jamais il se s'était posé de questions là-dessus, tant cela lui paraissait couler de source, tant cela lui paraissait normal:«A cause des pirates.

- Pfff. Faut arrêter gamin, ils ne surgissent pas à chaque falaise, à chaque île...

- Mais c'est à cause de mon père et de mon frère. Ils pourraient me prendre en otage. Mon jumeau leur a causé bien des soucis. Et mon père, de son vivant, aussi.

- Soit ton frère est un grand parano, soit tu te donne trop d'importance. S'ils veulent faire la peau à ton frangin, ils le feront. Z'ont pas besoin de toi. Celui qui a tué ton père l'a bien fait sans prendre personne en otage.» Il avait asséné ces mots sans prendre de gants, froidement, voulant sans doute ramener le jeune homme sur terre.

Celui-ci vacilla de nouveau, pâlissant. _Comment cette personne en savait-elle autant? Qui était-elle?_ Sortant son poignard, il siffla, balbutiant tout de même plus qu'autre chose «Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça? Vous y étiez?»

L'autre eut un sourire sans joie «Non mais je voyage beaucoup et j'ai entendu le responsable s'en vanter dans une taverne. Tu penses bien que ça a fait du bruit à l'époque. Ton père n'avait rien fait pour se faire aimer des pirates. Et beaucoup le voient comme le responsable de la mort de Romanyus, qui était très aimé et respecté. Du coup il s'est attiré encore plus de haine de la part de cette communauté.»

Matthew protesta, soudainement en colère devant cette accusation qu'il savait fausse, totalement fausse:«C'est faux. Il ne l'a pas tué. Je le sais. Il l'aurait dit sinon.» Il eut pendant un moment un doute mais n'osa pas en parler.

_Son père ne leur aurait pas cacher ça, n'est-ce pas? Même s'il ne se ventait pas de ce ''genre d'exploit'', il leur aurait dit..._

…_.n'est-ce pas?_

Un haussement d'épaule fut sa première réponse:«Surement mais ses fils, entre autres, ne voient sans doute pas les choses de la même façon.» Il eut un petit rire un peu rauque. _Sans joie. Comment si lui seul voyait ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette phrase. _

Matthew pâlit, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge:«Ro...manyus avait des enfants?

- Oui. Plusieurs. Avec pleins de femmes différentes. Il les a tous caché et protégé. Il aimait sa..progéniture et a prit d'immenses précautions pour qu'elle grandisse en lieux surs.» Il lança un regard aiguë à son interlocuteur, avant de dire, dans un rictus moqueur «Pourquoi pas? Tu t'imaginais que les pirates n'avaient pas de sentiments? Pas de famille? Qu'ils étaient incapables de tenir à quelqu'un? Que parce qu'ils sont des brigands, ils ne peuvent pas aimer?»

Le frère d'Alfred se sentit ridicule en entendant ça. Il aurait du s'en douter, évidement. Les pirates, pour certains, ne l'étaient pas par plaisir, pas par choix mais parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas d'autres justement, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en sortir autrement, parce qu'ils le devaient...tout simplement. La haine de son frère lui paraissait souvent irraisonnée mais lui-même ne s'était jamais posé de questions, jamais interrogé sur ce peuple, persuadé que ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai et rien de plus.

«En qui cela vous regarde-t-il?

- Je n'aime pas voir un gamin gâcher sa vie pour un imbécile. Je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs.

- Mon frère n'est pas un...

- C'est pour ça qu'**on** va agir.»

Et avant même que le blond ait pu réagir, la main de son interlocuteur siffla dans les air et lui saisit le poignet, l'attirant brutalement vers lui, le faisant basculer en avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'une autre main se plaqua sur ses lèvres.

L'individu lâcha sa main et lui plaqua un poignard sur la gorge.

«Plus un geste petit.

- …

- Bien, maintenant faisons les présentations. Je m'appelle Gupta, troisième fils de Romanyus.»

_Ce fut la dernière chose que Matthew entendit avant de sombrer dans le noir total._

* * *

><p>Un bateau fendait les flots, fièrement, son drapeau noir orné d'une tête de mort claquant au vent. Le ciel était dégagé et une brise faisait gonfler les voiles. Tout était tranquille à l'horizon et la vigie semblait plus s'ennuyer qu'autre chose. Chose étrange il y avait des enfants qui jouaient sur le pont du navire. Deux jeunes aux mèches brunes, presque identiques, que juste quelques centimètres différenciaient aux habits de couleurs vives, et un troisième aux mèches blonde vêtu de noir.<p>

Le second du navire était un jeune homme aux vêtements essentiellement bleus et blancs. Chose étrange, il avait des yeux couleur de rubis et son tricorne cachait des mèches ivoires. Sa peau pâle, fragile au soleil, semblait plus être une peau de courtisan ou de noble que celle d'un pirate ayant navigué sur les océans. Cependant l'épée et les deux pistolets qu'il portait à sa ceinture montrait qu'il était un adversaire redoutable, et il cachait un poignard dans une de ses bottes et un petit couteau dans un revers de manche (toujours pratique si on se faisait capturer).

«Grand Frère!» Cria une petite voix aiguë, tendit que le blondinet courrait vers lui, ses petits pieds claquant sur le point du navire. L'enfant s'agrippa à la jambe de son aîné en babillant une foule de chose, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

«Ludwig, tu es debout de bonne heure aujourd'hui!

- 'Tonio a dit qu'il nous apprendrait à tourner le gouvernail, il a dit qu'en s'y mettant à trois, on pourrait le faire tourner!»

_Il devrait commencer par leur apprendre à se diriger, ça serait plus productif. Ca ressemble plus à un jeu ce qu'il va faire là._ Se dit l'albinos, soupirant légèrement sans cesser de sourire et d'ébouriffer les mèches de blé de son petit frère_. Et puis surtout le gouvernail n'est pas un jouet. _Il allait devoir encore surveiller et intervenir. Encore une fois oui.

_Des fois, son capitaine et amant perdait le sens des réalités._

_Complétement même._

_S'il n'était pas là, quel bazar ça serait._

Et puis Gilbird avait rapporté un message de Marco. Celui-ci allait revenir sur le bateau, il les attendait sur l'île-mère. Il leur apprenait des nouvelles. Nouvelles qu'il aurait quand même pu dire plus tôt. Antonio n'allait pas apprécier ces mensonges. Ou plutôt cette omission en faveur de son principal rival dans la course à récupérer le bien de son père. Son capitaine était très famille et voulait la rassembler sur son navire, ce qui ne pourrait pas tout à fait se faire. Héraclès voulait rester dans sa boutique, Gupta espionnait certes pour son compte, et avait aussi une mission (dont le résultat venait de leur parvenir) mais n'était pas là (encore) et Marco jonglait entre cette équipage et celui d'Arthur. Et maintenant ce frère là choisissait uniquement l'anglais.

_Non, Antonio n'allait pas apprécier._

_Et l'accès au trésor n'était pas...ne serait pas la principale raison de cette colère. _

Il serait capable de provoquer Arthur en duel uniquement pour récupérer son frère, sans se préoccuper d'abord de l'avis de celui-ci.

Il avait la migraine rien qu'à y penser et se sentait terriblement fatigué d'avance. Ses yeux passèrent sur les deux petits frères du capitaine: Feliciano, né après la disparition de Romanyus, et Lovino, né l'année d'avant. C'étaient les plus jeunes, les plus fragiles et leur père les avait confié, par testament, à l'aîné de la fratrie.

«Antonio?»

Le capitaine, un jeune homme de son âge au teint mate, aux mèches noires coiffées d'un tricorne rouge aux plumes flamboyantes, aux yeux verts pétillants et à l'habit aussi coloré que le chapeau se retourna. Il avait les même armes que son second, ainsi qu'une grande hache dans sa cabine, qu'il ne sortait que pour les abordages ou les combats. L'arme était trop encombrante pour être sortie n'importe quand et sans raison. Il y avait des enfants sur ce navire après tout.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gilbert?»

L'albinos montra un petit oiseau jaune sur son épaule, celui-ci gonfla ses plumes comme pour se donner une importance: «Gilbird vient de ramener, enfin, le message de tes frères. D'abord un de Gupta. Il a exécuté sa mission avec succès. Lui et Lars t'attendent là où cela est convenu.»

L'autre ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

Son Second reprit «Et le second message vient de ton autre frère, Marco.»

Le premier depuis un an, depuis que le cadet du pirate avait décidé de partir un peu à l'aventure de son côté, même si cela voulait dire rejoindre l'équipage d'Arthur. Cela avait froissé Antonio, qui avait refusé de contacter ou de croiser son frère cadet. Même s'il l'avait finalement accepté, avec un peu de rancune et de rancœur, il avait enfin renouer en envoyant un message, message auquel l'autre avait quand même du temps à répondre, boudant peut-être lui-même de son côté.

Le capitaine prit le message que lui tendait son second. Il le déplia et lut, le visage illisible même pour quelqu'un le connaissant. Le pirate se mordit la lèvre, silencieux. Il plissa ensuite les yeux et regarda l'albinos.

«Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

- Et bien...Que ton frère fait désormais partit de l'équipage de ton plus grand rival. De celui qui veut, lui aussi, récupérer le trésor de ton père.

- Tchhh. Je suis sûr que tout, même le sauvetage, était calculé. Il l'a sauvé pour que mon cadet ait une dette envers lui. Il a joué le gentil, le sauveur pour le mettre en sécurité. Et pour s'emparer du trésor de mon paternel.» Il serra le poing, les dents serrés. Ses yeux lançait des éclairs de colère et il se détourna, regardant le large, la mer calme. Il ne prononça pas un mot,

Gilbert, craignant une colère dont seul son amant avait le secret, tenta de tempérer les choses, ne voulant pas que son supérieur ne se lance dans une course-poursuite de Kirkland, et prenant donc des risques: «Je ne sais pas. Ton jugement n'est pas très impartial. Tes sentiments agressifs vis-à-vis de lui voilent ton jugement.»

_Il craignait que l'impulsivité d'Antonio lui fasse faire des erreurs. Et ce ne serait pas idéal pour un premier contact avec son demi-frère, surtout si celui-ci s'était attaché au capitaine blond._

L'autre siffla, agacé:«Je me passe de tes leçons Gilbert. Je sais ce que je fais. Je sais comment agir et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dicte ma conduite.

- Pourtant je suis bien plus réaliste que toi mon vieux. Rappelle moi combien de fois chacun de nous a eu raison, combien de fois j'ai rattrapé la situation dangereuse dans laquelle tu t'étais mis?

- Un peu de respect pour ton capitaine Beillschmidt.» Coupa le brun, agacé de se voir dicter leur conduite.

Son caractère dominateur ressurgissait souvent quand il se mettait en colère ou s'agaçait trop. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui mette ses erreurs sous le nez, qu'on lui dicte ce qu'il devait ou devrait faire. Persuadé d'avoir raison, il ne voulait pas qu'on remette en cause son autorité.

Gilbert, lui, tentait de rattraper la situation, assez souvent et aussi discrètement que possible.

_Seulement, l'autre ne voulait jamais apprendre de ses erreurs._

_Il devrait peut-être lui flanquer quelques claques bien sentis?_

L'autre, persuadé d'avoir raison semblait bien décidé à aller sauver son frère du pirate pervers, hypocrite, et intéressé qu'était Kirkland «Cap sur l'île!»

Gilbert soupira, avec l'air effaré. Ca allait encore être une longue période et il allait sans doute devoir encore ramasser les morceaux. Sans compter que Marco entrait en ligne de compte aussi.

_S'il était souvent sur le bateau d'Arthur..._

…_.Il n'allait pas apprécier l'attitude de son frère._

_Ca sentait encore la brouille..._

_Rah Gilbert était fatigué d'avance, rien qu'à y penser._

«Oui Capitaine!»

_Ca voulait dire que ses nuits n'allaient sans doute pas être tranquilles. _

_L'autre allait encore se montrer hargneux, agressif..._

_...pas que ça lui déplaisait remarquez._

_Faudrait juste éviter que leurs frères entrent dans la cabine de Tonio..._

_Suffisait de les confier à Jolien...voilà._

Se flanquant une baffe mentale, il s'éloigna pour donner des ordres au reste de l'équipage. «J'espère qu'on les trouvera rapidement!» murmura-t-il à voix basse «Parce que sinon ça sera lourd comme ambiance.»

**_A Suivre_**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Otage

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Dans ce chapitre? Matthew, Gupta, Lars, Arthur, Francis, Carwyn et Marco

**Parings**: Sous entendu de Antonio/Gilbert

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 17 : Otage<strong>_

* * *

><p>Matthew se réveilla alors que le bruit du ressac se faisait entendre. Il était dans une petite pièce où l'odeur de sel et de poisson séché était très forte. Il y avait même des algues qui séchaient sur des fils tendus entre les murs. Il tenta de se redresser mais ses mains étaient attachés derrière son dos, et ses chevilles étaient aussi liées ensemble. Il tenta de mieux voir autour de lui, autant que le peu de luminosité (la seule fenêtre étant une en forme de hublot assez haute) disponible. Outre les caisses d poissons séchés et les algues il ne voyaient pas grand chose.<p>

Il tenta de se souvenir très exactement de ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il arrive ici. Il était sortit pour se promener sur les quais et voir, à tout hasard, si le galion de son frère était visible à l'horizon.

Mais une fois cette idée déçue, il avait rencontré un type étrange qui lui avait asséné quelques vérités difficiles à admettre avant de lui dire qu'il était un fils du légendaire pirate Romanyus. Suite à ça, il l'avait assommé.

_C'est donc comme ça qu'il s'était trouvé là._

Il aurait du s'en douter. Il servait d'otage. Évidement. Son frère s'était fait trop d'ennemis à haïr à ce point ce monde. Certains avaient du en avoir marre. Et puis les rumeurs disant que son père avait tué Romanyus. Ce pirate si exceptionnel, légendaire même, admiré par toutes la piraterie. Sa famille avait du se retrouver ennemie public numéro 1 après ça. C'était peut-être pour ça que leur père était toujours inquiet pour eux à une époque, qu'il avait rechigné à laisser Alfred devenir soldat de la marine. Mais il avait finalement cédé devant la détermination de son fils.

Les pirates ne s'encombraient pas d'otages selon le fils de Romanyus.

_Que venait-il de faire sinon de l'enlever?_

_Et donc, pour quelle raison?_

_Une vengeance? _Mais son père était déjà mort, tué par un pirate dont tous ignoraient l'identité. _Vengeance pour quelque chose qu'aurait fait Alfred? _Possible mais son frère n'avait rien de particulier récemment. Sinon il s'en serait vanté les précédentes fois où il était rentré à la maison.

_Un fils de Romanyus? _Matthew avait quelques doutes maintenant. C'était une possibilité désormais qu'il connaissait l'existence d'une progéniture de ce pirate. _Et se venger de quoi exactement?_

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un homme accompagné d'un drôle de chien noir apparut devant lui. L'homme lui avait le teint doré, les yeux noisette et était entouré d'une cape beige qui l'entourait tout entier, même ses cheveux. Un collier avec un drôle de cristal pendait à son cou. Il avait une ceinture avec une épée dans un fourreau et des bottes noires. Le chien noir avait, lui, un large collier doré.

«Réveillé gamin?» C'était bien l'homme qui l'avait assommé et donc kidnappé. «Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé? Je pensais que les pirates ne s'encombraient pas d'otages. C'était ce que vous aviez dit non?

- Effectivement. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, si nous voulions (et nous voulons d'ailleurs, pour certains) tuer ton frangin stupide et arrogant, nous le ferions directement. Et certains ont déjà essayé.» répliqua l'homme, grattant l'oreille du chien qui grogna de contentement.

«Alors?» continua courageusement Matthew, malgré ses tremblements. Il avait peur mais voulait comprendre. Son frère était si brave et ils étaient jumeaux. Il pouvait l'être lui aussi. Il siffla, prenant son courage à deux mains «Alors pourquoi m'avez vous enlevé?»

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite «Je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Gupta. Je suis le troisième fils de Romanyus et certainement pas le dernier.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma question!» Osa le blond, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade, malgré ses dents qui claquaient un peu. Qui sait ce que l'autre pourrait lui faire s'il le mettait en colère. Il ne voulait pas essayer, si possible. Il n'était pas assez courageux pour tenter le danger.

«Une minute mon petit, j'y arrive. Ton frère a fait beaucoup de mal à mon peuple. Le peuple des pirates. Il en a arrêté beaucoup et ceux qui ne sont pas morts sont enfermés dans une forteresse sur une petite île à l'écart de celle où tu vis. Ils y attendent la fin de leur vie, qui peu venir après des décennies, quand ils ne sont pas exécutés, et dans des conditions lamentables. Ils sont condamnés par des jugements arbitraires et expéditifs d'ailleurs. De plus, ton frère a failli tuer l'un de mes frères. Ca devient _vraiment _personnel à ce niveau. Mon frère n'était même pas (encore) un vrai pirate. Il n'a fait que défendre son ami qui lui l'était.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir.» La peur l'empêchait de raisonner concrètement. Il détestait le ton morne et explicatif de son geôlier. Les paroles lui semblaient un peu trop empoisonnées à son goût. Il n'aimait pas entendre les critiques vis-à-vis de la société dans laquelle il vivait.

_Une société qui avait toujours fonctionné comme ça._

_Personne n'avait jamais rien fait pour changer les points évoqués par son kidnappeur. _

Celui-ci s'adossa au mur et caressa à nouveau son chien, indifférent:«Tu seras libéré s'il libère tout les prisonniers de cette maudite prison avant une date qui lui seras donnée.

- Il ne pourra pas. Il n'en a pas le pouvoir!» Matthew n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il affirmait.

L'autre ricana:«Et bien ça le feras un peu redescendre sur terre et lui prouvera qu'il n'est pas un héros. Ca le calmera un peu.

- Et sinon quoi? Vous allez me tuer?

- Nous? Ho ne nous confond pas avec lui tu veux? Les fils de Romanyus ne sont pas des brutes épaisses comme tu le pense. On va juste te _garder_ s'il refuse d'obtempérer. Et on verras si on te rend ou pas. Et surtout quand.»

_Quand à savoir ce qu'il entendait par ''garder''_, Matthew n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir pour de bon. Il craignait le pire. Mais qu'est-ce que ce pirate comptait faire exactement. Pensait-il que son frère le laisserait sans arrière-pensée, sans venir à son secours._ Quitte à sacrifier sa carrière?_ Alfred n'en avait rien à faire de sa carrière. Même s'il était persuadé d'être un héros et ne cessait de répéter qu'il ferait changer les choses, qu'il mettrait fin au règne de la piraterie.

«Gupta!»

Le chien de l'homme en cape jappa en se retournant vers une silhouette qui se découpait dans la porte. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés, aux yeux bleus, avec une pipe coincé entre ses dents. Une tenue essentiellement bleue et verte le recouvrait, et une épée pendait à sa ceinture. Le plancher craquait sous ses bottes noires et ses bosses au niveau de la veste laissait envisager qu'il avait un pistolet caché ici.

«Lars. Où étais-tu? On doit le surveiller tout les deux jusqu'à l'arrivé du capitaine. Je suis pas une garde d'enfant, surtout le genre qui ne sait pas soutenir une discussion argumentée.

- Ca va. C'est qu'un gamin qui ne sait même pas se battre et qui est attaché. Il s'enfuira pas. Il a l'air trop trouillard. Genre à se cacher derrière papa ou grand frère.»

Blessé par ces mots, Matthew serra les dents. Ces paroles ne lui semblaient que trop vraies. _Beaucoup trop. _Il n'avait jamais eu d'attirance pour les armes, ne s'étaient jamais entrainé, son frère excellant en la matière et lui restant toujours sur l'île à garder la demeure.

«Ouais ben ton frangin a intérêt à se grouiller. J'ai pas que ça à faire. J'veux bien lui rendre service mais y a des limites. J'ai autre chose à foutre que m'occuper d'un gosse qui connaît rien à la vie. J'ai pas rejoint son équipage pour faire de la garde d'enfant moi non plus.»

Le dénommé Gupta semblait plus froid que son acolyte mais aussi moins bavard soudainement. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules à ces mots, indifférent. «Je m'en fiche. J'suis pas de votre groupe et mon frère me paye pour ce boulot. Plus il met de temps, plus il devra allonger la paye. L'amour familial a ses limites.» grogna-t-il, l'air totalement désintéressé de la situation. «Et je n'ai rien vu compris? Vous me laisserez en dehors de vos histoires. Ca va un peu loin cette fois.» Il alla dehors, et Matthew l'entendit parler avec quelqu'un dehors.

_Était-il toujours sur son île ou avait-il été emmené quelque part?_

_Mais où? Où donc?_

_La peur le fit trembler une nouvelle fois et il n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche ou même remuer. Il déglutit, se sachant pas réellement ce qui pouvait lui arriver dans un tel endroit. Il craignait le pire. _

_Qui sait ce dont ces personnes étaient capables._

_C'étaient des pirates. Des personnes sanguinaires, des ivrognes intéressés juste par l'or, les pierres précieuses. Des gens sans remords ou morale. Des individus sans foi ni loi._

Lars soupira et s'approcha de Matthew, le fixant de la tête aux pieds «Ouais gamin pourri-gâté, élevé dans de la soie et du velours.» Il lui souffla de la fumée dans la figure, le faisant tousser. Il semblait pourtant à peine plus vieux que lui mais déjà bien plus rodé à la vie à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un qui avait l'expérience de la vie, contrairement à lui.

* * *

><p>Arthur soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Tout allait bien jusqu'ici pourtant. <em>Pourquoi fallait-il que les cauchemars viennent hanter Francis maintenant? Pourquoi pas avant, pourquoi quand justement il allait mieux, qu'il semblait aimer sa nouvelle vie et en profiter?<em>

«Si je chope ce type...je l'envoie par le fond sans aucune hésitation. Ca lui fera les pieds. Tiens je le pendrais aussi par les pieds justement puis je le balancerais à la flotte.» siffla-t-il, serrant le poing comme s'il rêvait de l'envoyer dans la figure du responsable, ce qui était surement le cas._ Et pas que le poing d'ailleurs._ Sa haine envers cette personne était déjà forte avant, désormais elle était sans limite. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était attaché à Francis et qu'il le considérait comme un de ses hommes. Et il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à ses hommes.

Ces temps-ci, tout allait bien pourtant. Coup sur coup, ils avaient prit d'assaut plusieurs frégates pleines d'or ou de denrées précieuses, ce qui assurait une vraie fortune au final. Une foison d'or qui aurait du le mettre de bonne humeur.

_Sans compter qu'ils approchaient de leur but, petit à petit._

_Il y voyait plus clair concernant le trésor de Romanyus._

_Et était plus que jamais certain qu'il en serait le bénéficiaire, de ce trésor._

_Bien entendu, Francis aurait une large part. _

_C'était son héritage après tout._

Sauf que tout n'allait pas si bien que ça, le fait essentiel était qu'il avait entendu dire que Antonio était dans le coin. Et ça il n'aimait pas. Pas du tout. D'ici que son rival veuille lui prendre Francis. Cette simple idée le mettait en rage. Il refusait de partager _**son**_ (désormais) Second. Et il se doutait que celui-ci ne voulait pas partir. Ce bateau (et l'île des Kirkland) étaient _**sa**_ seconde famille, _**sa**_ maison. Arthur massacrerait son idiot d'adversaire avant qu'il ait pu seulement approcher l'autre blond. Il ne l'aurait pas. C'est pas parce que monsieur avait décidé de rassembler sa famille sur son foutu rafiot que Arthur allait le laisser emmener (son) Francis et Marco. Enfin Marco faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout mais jamais le capitaine ne laisserait _**son**_ second à son rival.

_Jamais._

_Il était à lui._

_Et à personne d'autre._

«A...ATCHAM»

Ce nouvel éternuement lui échappa, augmentant son irritation déjà croissante. Il avait chaud mais était certain que c'était sa colère qui provoquait ça. Il n'était jamais tombé malade depuis son enfance. Quand il était petit, il attrapait souvent des rhumes ou des grippes mais jamais rien de plus grave. Il avait certes été pas mal mouillé ces dernières heures.

Pris dans une tempête, les pirates avaient lutté sous la pluie et le vent pour mettre leur navire en sécurité dans un grotte marine bien cachée d'une île. La mer était toujours agité mais au moins le bateau était à l'abri du vent qui aurait pu le renverser, arracher les voiles mais aussi de la pluie. Pour tous ceux sur cette frégate, c'était un soulagement de pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Selon Carwyn, et ses dons en magie divinatoire, la tempête durerait bien encore la nuit qui arrivait, le jour qui suivrait et encore la nuit d'après. Soit de longues heures à rester dans ce lieu. Ca tombait bien, il y avait quelques trucs à arranger.

_Recoudre les voiles._

_Nettoyer le pont._

_Trier ce qui avait été abimer dans la cale._

Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade. En plus il devait encore entrainer Francis. Un combat à l'épée et des exercices de tirs. Il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Il n'allait pas faire faux bond alors qu'il prenait les entrainements tellement à cœur, surtout quand il s'agissait de Francis.

«ATCHAM!»

Il renifla, agacé. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester couché. Il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Et d'ailleurs il n'était même pas fatigué.

_Pas du tout._

_Il était même en pleine forme._

_Il se sentait parfaitement bien._

Se levant de son fauteuil, il remit son tricorne et fit quelques pas vers la porte mais n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Francis.

Le capitaine stoppa et fronça les sourcils. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?

- Je suis venu te chercher. Pour la répartition des tâches, tu te souviens?

- Ca va, j'arrivais. Atcham!» Il maudit le destin. Pourquoi éternuer maintenant? Devant Francis en plus. Celui-ci risquait de se mettre à le couver, comme quand il avait été blessé. «ATCHAM!

- Tu as attrapé froid?

- A ton avis? C'est ce foutu temps...»

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, son second posa sa main sur son front, le faisant glapir de surprise. Cette paume lui parut terriblement fraiche et il ne se priva pas de se plaindre.

«T'as les mains glacées!» s'écria-t-il en se dégageant, frissonnant sous ce contact qui avait été assez désagréable. _Pourquoi avait-il les mains si froides?_

«Non Capitaine. Mes mains sont parfaitement normales question température. C'est toi qui est brûlant de fièvre.

- Je ne suis pas malade et je ne me reposerais pas.» Siffla Arthur, fixant sans ciller son second dans les yeux, appuyant ses mots d'un regard bien appuyé et sombre, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à insister sous peine d'une punition.

«….» Francis soutint ce regard d'un autre tout aussi déterminé. Déterminé à prendre soin de lui, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Le capitaine n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras et reprit, tout aussi fermement:«Il n'est pas question que je...  
>- ….» Mais l'autre blond n'était pas décidé à lui laisser le dernier mot. La fièvre de son supérieur l'inquiétait à juste titre et il allait le soigner, que cela lui plaise ou non.<p>

Arthur était peut-être trop fier pour se laisser faire ou pour obtempérer, dans ce cas il le forcerait à obéir. Il eut un sourire dangereux et plongea son regard bleuté dans celui, émeraude, du grand pirate. Celui-ci eut une sueur froide, se doutant de quelque chose.

«J'ai dit non.

- Capitaine..

- Je refuse.

- Vous êtes malade.

- J'ai des choses importantes à faire.

- Vos frères et moi pouvons nous en occuper, vous le savez.

- Et ne me vouvoies pas pour m'obliger à obtempérer.»

Francis eut alors un sourire sadique et, se retournant vers la porte ouverte, appela «Carwyn, Marco!» Avant de faire un sourire angélique à son supérieur «Allons capitaine, ta santé est plus importante que le reste n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as pas envie de choper une pneumonie n'est-ce pas?»

A ce instant, Arthur eut envie de fuir, surtout avec les deux autres qui venaient d'arriver, le même sourire étrange aux lèvres, tandis que Francis leur soufflait ce qui se passait. Marco sortit une longue corde, et Carwyn sortit une épais tissu comme bâillon.

«N'y pensez même pas!» cria-t-il, avec indignation. «Je vous interdit de...NooooOOOoNNnn»

Tout l'équipage sur le pont se retourna en entendant ce cri, chacun échangea un regard avec son voisin, haussa les épaules, et reprit son travail avec le même soin qu'avant. Il fallait mieux rester en dehors de ça.

«Et voilà.

- Vous n'y êtes pas allé un peu fort.

- C'est pas toi qui voulait qu'on l'attache?

- Heu...

- Mais le ballonner, c'était vraiment nécessaire?

- C'était ça ou l'entendre nous injurier pendant des heures et des heures. Il a du coffre et de la voix quand il veut le bougre.»

Arthur fulminait de colère, incapable de maudire ces trois idiots qui osaient le traiter ainsi. De quel droit prenaient-ils des décisions pareilles? Comment osaient-il décider qu'il devait rester au lit? Il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aider ou d'être materner. Pas du tout. Et puis de quel droit ces types osaient-il l'attacher et le bâillonner? Ça allait se payer ça aussi.

* * *

><p>«Ouvre la bouche capitaine ~<p>

- ….

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- …..

- D'accord, tu es fâché à cause du bâillon? Je prend pas comme ça voyons. C'était l'idée de ton frère en plus.

- ….

- Non je ne fais pas de préférence. Oui c'est à toi que j'obéis. Mais là tu dois te reposer. Les lieux sont assez dangereux. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour la suite.

- ….

- Allez ne fais pas le difficile. Ouvre la bouche ~» chantonna Francis en tendant une cuillère pleine de soupe à son capitaine qui continuait à le foudroyer du regard. Celui-ci ne voulait, semble-t-il, pas obtempérer. Il bougea le bras, comme pour ordonner silencieusement qu'il fallait le détacher et que c'était un ordre.

Francis soupira mais obéit, avant de tendre la cuillère, qu'il se fit littéralement arrachée. Le blond aux épais sourcils souffla, énervé «Je peux manger seul!»Et ponctua sa phrase en avalant la dite cuillère. «Ne me prends pas pour un infirme.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Je veux bien me reposer si tu me fiches la paix sur le reste.

- D'accord, d'accord.» sourit Francis, s'amusant du regard un peu trop brillant de son supérieur, qui semblait quelque peu sous l'effet de la fièvre. Il fallait visiblement accorder des arrangements si on voulait arriver à ses fins en contre-partie.

Arthur prit une autre bouchée et stoppa, fronçant les sourcils. C'était délicieux. Comme toujours venant des plats préparé par son second. Il se demandait où il pouvait avoir appris tout ça et surtout quand. Il n'osait pas le demander, se doutant que cela venait de son passé difficile où la liberté n'était pas si importante que ça...comment pouvait-on être entièrement libre si on passait son temps à fuir ou à se cacher?

«C'est...bon.»

_Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus._

_Il n'avait aucun envie de lui envoyer des fleur_s.

«Merci capitaine.»

* * *

><p>Francis posa le grog sur le bureau. Visiblement, Arthur ne le boirait pas. Il dormait déjà. Ses traits étaient paisibles, un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres et des mèches blondes collaient à son front encore chaud. Il posa la main sur ce front, écartant les cheveux couleur des blés. Le pirate soupira dans son sommeil, se retournant légèrement dans son lit.<p>

«Aww ~ Il est adorable.»

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_


	19. Chapitre 18: La Carte

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Dans ce chapitre? Matthew, Gupta, Lars, Arthur, Francis, Carwyn et Marco

**Parings**: Sous entendu de Antonio/Gilbert

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18: La Carte<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur se réveilla d'un coup, se redressant brusquement. Il avait fait un rêve particulièrement réaliste. Un rêve où Francis et lui...Il rougit brusquement. C'était la fièvre, cela devait forcement être la fièvre. C'était ce qu'il voulait croire. Ce n'était pas un fantasme, non ça n'en était pas un. Il ne pensait pas à son protégé de cette façon. D'accord il le trouvait beau et fragile et cela lui plaisait. Il se sentait attiré mais pas à ce point. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de rêve comme ça avant, pas un si fort en tout cas. Il regarda le draps sous lui et marmonna un juron.<p>

«Réveillé?»

Le concerné de ces pensées entra dans la cabine, un plateau dans les mains. Arthur le regarda, rougissant malgré lui. «Ha c'est toi.» Justement après avoir eu ce genre de rêve, il devait se trouver face à lui. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer son trouble. Il était au dessus de ça.

L'arrivant sourit et posa la plateau avec la tasse de thé sur le bureau, par dessus une carte que le pirate consultait avant de s'écrouler quelques heures plus tôt «Comment te sens-tu?

- Mieux, je crois que la fièvre est tombée.» répondit le pirate en écartant les draps. Il n'était vêtu que d'une longue chemise blanche et il voulait s'habiller rapidement. Étrangement, rester dans cette tenue devant Francis le gênait soudainement. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon noir et son manteau rouge. «Comment est la mer?» Demanda-t-il sans se retourner, ajustant son col avec application.

«Bonne. On devrait pouvoir naviguer sans soucis. On est déjà partit dans la direction que tu voulais avant ta poussée de fièvre.» Francis détourna légèrement les yeux, sentant que ses joues devenaient légèrement rouges.

«Parfait.» Arthur se retourna face à Francis et vint prendre la tasse de thé posée sur le plateau, la buvant tranquillement. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, ce qui lui donnait un air adorable.

«Tu devrais te coiffer.»

Le capitaine passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les remettant en ordre rapidement, sans vraiment de soins. Il s'arrêta bien vite, estimant que cela suffisait. Son compagnon eut un sourire mais ne dit rien. Il trouvait l'attitude de son supérieur adorable mais n'osait pas montrer son affection trop ouvertement. Il était encore timide et hésitant à ce niveau.

Il pensa soudain à quelque chose et demanda, souriant:«Au fait Francis, cela te dirait-il de t'entraîner avec moi?

- Si tu as le temps je suis d'accord.

- Je ne le proposerais pas dans le cas contraire.» rit Arthur, reposant sa tasse sur le plateau «Je veux voir tes progrès.»

Francis eut un sourire à son tour. Les encouragements de son capitaine le rassuraient toujours. Les entraînements étaient des moments précieux pour lui. Il en profitait pleinement à chaque fois. Qu'ils soient seuls ou devant l'équipage, peu importait, il aimait ces combats à l'épée. Il perdait souvent mais l'autre ne lui faisait jamais de critiques. Il n'attendait pas de lui qu'il soit parfait, qu'il soit aussi doué que son père.

Soudain Arthur eut une idée, quelque chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il repensa au tatouage et à la magie et une pensée arriva. Les cristaux étaient-ils vraiment indispensables? Romanyus était un magicien de renom. Impossible qu'il n'est pas pensé à tout. Et si ils y avaient plusieurs solutions. Sa mère lui parlait parfois de la magie de cet homme. Ancienne et difficile à maîtriser. Et si il y avait deux méthodes pour révéler le tatouage? Cette idée l'obséda et il plissa les yeux, pensif. Il réfléchit et chercha rapidement des sorts susceptibles de l'aider.

«Arthur?» fit Francis, légèrement inquiet de voir son interlocuteur les yeux dans le vague, qui ne disait plus rien depuis quelques minutes.

Le capitaine revint à la réalité et déclara, légèrement hésitant: «J'aimerais essayé quelque chose sur ton tatouage plus tard.

- Comme quoi?» s'étonna l'autre, haussant un sourcil. Il se demandait ce que voulait son capitaine exactement et le pourquoi d'une telle soudaine lubie.

L'autre s'expliqua, tranquillement: «J'aimerais voir s'il réagit face à ma magie, je n'ai pas tout essayé.» Il avait une vague idée et voulait la mettre en application rapidement. Mais il voulait d'abords se dépenser un peu avec un entraînement. Après êtres resté au lit, il voulait faire de l'exercice. Et rien n'était plus plaisant qu'un petit combat à l'épée.

Francis cligna des yeux et fit, perdu. «Je pensais qu'il fallait les cristaux.» Il ne comprenait pas Arthur ni où il voulait en venir.

Le pirate eut un sourire étrange «Peut-être pas. L'un d'eux est inaccessible de toute façon. J'ai eu une idée.» Il pensait à une magie oubliée que Romanyus aurait pu utiliser pour cacher le tatouage. Peut-être les cristaux n'étaient qu'un révélateur pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie.

Francis eut un sourire sincère «J'espère que ton idée est bonne.» Il espérait juste que Arthur ne le négligerait pas, ne négligerait pas leur amitié après avoir trouvé la solution de l'énigme si cela était juste. Qu'il resterait son ami malgré le trésor.

«Allez on y va, je dois donner des ordres.» Et il se dirigea vers la porte, pour remonter sur le pont. Il se retourna un instant vers Francis et dit, dans un sourire «Tu oublie toujours de garder ton épée sur toi. Je t'ai pourtant dis de toujours l'avoir à ta ceinture. Va donc la chercher.»

L'autre blond eut le bon goût de paraître gêné et hocha la tête, rougissant légèrement. Il avait encore oublié de la prendre. Et pourtant il y tenait, c'était un cadeau d'Arthur. «J'y vais.»

* * *

><p>Francis se tenait face à son capitaine, épée à la main. Il sentait les regards de l'équipage sur lui et essaya de faire abstraction de toutes ces personnes qui le fixaient. Il décida de laisser commencer son adversaire, se souvenant qu'il perdait souvent quand il attaquait le premier. Arthur haussa un sourcil en ne le voyant pas venir mais eut un sourire diabolique. Il passa à l'attaque, et son adversaire ne parât que de justesse. Celui aux yeux bleus resta en défense pendant un moment, évitant pas mal d'attaques, mais finit par attaquer. Ses attaques furent parés de la même façon et Arthur ne recula pas d'un pouce, restant immobile. «Pas mal, tu fais des progrès»<p>

Francis sourit, heureux de cette félicitation. Et il redoubla d'ardeur, attaquant de plus belle, augmentant sa vitesse. Mais l'autre bloqua pas mal d'attaques, et fit reculer petit à petit son adversaire. Finalement le fils de Romanyus se retrouva dos au mat, incapable de bouger car il devait désormais rester en défense. Arthur était un roc qui ne bougeait pas non plus, forçant son adversaire à multiplier les techniques pour se défendre. Il savait qu'il allait perdre mais tenta quand même le tout pour le tout et lança une ultime attaque. Ce coup fut bloqué par Arthur, qui eut un sourire ravi. Il semblait s'amuser et semblait bien décidé à l'emporter même si ce n'était qu'un entraînement.

Le capitaine désarma finalement son adversaire, faisant voler son épée qui tomba un peu plus loin des deux combattants. La lame était à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Francis.

«Tu as perdu.»

Francis baissa les yeux, soudainement honteux. Il avait fait de son mieux pour gagner le combat. Il voulait impressionner son supérieur.

«Tu as vraiment fait des progrès. Tu es devenu bien meilleur.» dit le pirate, souriant, à peine essoufflé. Il n'avait aucune trace de fatigue sur le visage. Il enleva son chapeau et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

«Bravo Francis.

- C'était du beau combat.

- Tu t'es bien défendu.»

Les félicitions de l'équipage firent rougir le concerné qui sourit, l'air vraiment heureux. Ces encouragements lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il se sentait véritablement chez lui, accepté au milieu de ce groupe de pirates. Il alla ramasser son épée et la rangea à sa ceinture. Il se retourna vers son capitaine.

«On remet ça plus tard?

- Si tu veux.» Il se réjouit secrètement de ce futur entraînement.

Arthur s'éloigna pour aller parler avec l'homme au gouvernail, sans doute pour donner des instructions. Francis sourit et alla rejoindre Carwyn qui était accoudé au bastingage.

«C'était pas mal. Tu deviens vraiment bon.» dit ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres. Francis hocha la tête et s'accouda à côté de lui. «Arthur semblait bien content de tes progrès.

- C'est normal, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

- Tu ne t'es pas entraîné avant de nous rencontrer?» s'étonna le frère du capitaine. Il n'avait jamais vraiment demander des détails sur le passé de son ami. Il n'avait jamais posé la question, parce que cela semblait dur pour leur protégé d'en parler. Et Arthur avait demandé à ce qu'on ne le bouscule pas à ce niveau. Leur capitaine était déjà très protecteur à l'époque. «Comment faisais-tu pour te défendre?

- J'avais un poignard. Je savais m'en servir.» Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre. Son père l'avait confié à l'un de ses anciens associés et celui-ci avait comme à lui apprendre le maniement des armes. Mais quand on s'était lancé à sa recherche quand la légende de la carte s'était rependue comme une traînée de poudre. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à fuir et n'avait plus eu le temps d'apprendre à manier un pistolet ou une épée. Il n'avait jamais eu les moyens de s'en offrir non plus. Et quand il s'était retrouvé seul, cela avait été pire.

«Tu n'avais personne pour t'apprendre?

- Si un vieux pirate qui naviguait avec mon père. C'était un de ses plus fidèles hommes. Il m'a protégé pendant un long moment. Mais comme je devais me cacher, et qu'il devait souvent changer d'endroit, il n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps de me donner des cours.»

Carwyn préféra ne rien dire, il se doutait que le passé de Francis n'avait pas été facile. Le peu qu'il apprenait ne faisait que confirmer les choses.

* * *

><p>Francis retira sa chemise, se retrouvant torse nu. Il frissonna légèrement, et se retourna face à son capitaine qui le fixait d'un air neutre. Arthur se racla la gorge et fit «Allonge toi, tu sera plus à l'aise.» Le concerné obéit, après une légère hésitation. Il se mit sur le ventre, offrant son dos à la vue du pirate. Celui-ci resta silencieux et alla chercher un grimoire qu'il avait prit sur l'île de son frère la dernière fois et l'ouvrit. Il le feuilleta, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.<p>

«Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

- J'ai eu une idée. Ton père était un grand magicien. Il se peut qu'il y ait deux façons de faire apparaître la carte et que les cristaux soit la méthode pour ceux qui n'ont pas de magie. Par exemple comme ton frère Antonio. C'est la méthode qu'il devrait utiliser en ce qui le concerne.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait une autre façon de faire?

- Un sort de magie ancienne. La sorte de magie utilisée par ton père. Il faut juste que je trouve la bonne.» Il s'immobilisa et fixa une page de son livre «J'ai pris ce grimoire la dernière fois que nous sommes allés sur l'île de mon frère car elle parle du type de magie utilisée par Romanyus.»

Arthur se concentra et posa une main sur la peau nue, scandant une formule. Une lumière colorée commença à apparaître sous sa paume, mais cela ne marcha pas. Il arrêta, frustré, et commença une nouvelle formule. Il manipulait les mots de la magie ancienne, tentant des formules très proches les unes des autres. Il n'y avait pas de résultat. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle, réfléchissant à une nouvelle formule.

«Tout va bien?

- Oui je cherche, je vais trouver.» Il disait ça pour rassurer son ami, ne voulant pas dire qu'il séchait complètement. Les cristaux étaient donc la seule solution? Non ce n'était pas possible. C'était trop..imprévisible de faire ça. La preuve était que la marine avait prit un de ces cristaux. Comment faire quelque chose dans ces conditions? Et ça ne datait pas d'hier en plus.

Il réfléchit quelques instants. La magie ancienne utilisait un langage ancien et perdu. Il fallait trouver la bonne combinaison de mots, et la bonne concentration de magie qui allait avec. Tout était une question d'équilibre. Il décida d'essayer quelque chose, en désespoir de cause. Si cela ne marchait pas, il faudrait trouver autre chose. Et son idée serait peut-être à oublier, peut-être qu'il se trompait depuis le début. «Attends, j'ai une idée.»

Il se concentra, laissant filer sa magie en la concentrant en un point précis, puis il ferma les yeux, laissant les paroles soigneusement réfléchie sortir de ses lèvres. Il sentait la fatigue s'infiltrer dans ses bras mais ne bougeait pas, continuant avec courage.

Francis s'inquiéta un peu. Son capitaine ne reprenait donc pas son souffle? Il allait se vider de sa magie en peu de temps et s'épuisait complètement. Il n'osa cependant rien dire, craignant de l'interrompre dans un moment difficile à gérer.

Arthur sentit l'épuisement le gagner mais acheva sa formule, sentant des gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur ses tempes, collant ses cheveux à sa peau, son cœur battaient la chamade et il avait chaud. Ses membres pesaient une tonne et il se sentait complètement essoufflé. Il regarda le dos nu de l'autre blond, plein d'espoir.

D'abord il ne se passa rien.

Au moment où il allait renoncer, et il s'appuya à la chaise près du lit, agacé par cet échec, quelque chose se passa.

Des tâches de couleurs apparurent sur la peau de Francis. Des tâches qui s'étendaient de plus en plus, se rejoignant les unes les autres pour former, petit à petit, une carte qui s'étalait à présent sous les yeux d'Arthur. Celui-ci se redressa d'un coup et attrapa une large feuille de papier, posant la main sur elle et l'autre sur le dessin.

«C'est presque fini.

- Attends, tu es épuisé.

- Ce n'est rien ce que je vais faire.» Il se concentra et lança une nouvelle formule, utilisant sa magie pour copier le dessin sur le papier pour avoir la carte bien en main. Il était temps, car alors qu'il achevait la copie, le dessin original s'effaça, retournant à son état invisible.

Arthur, à bout de force, s'écroula sur le lit, tombant dans les bras de Francis qui s'était retourné pour le rattraper juste à temps. Ce dernier vit le sourire rayonnant de son capitaine.

«J'ai réussi, j'ai la carte.

- Bravo Arthur.

- Merci pour ton aide.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.» répondit le fils de Romanyus, timidement.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Arthur. Celui-ci déglutit, et décida de céder à la pulsion qui le guidait. Il embrassa doucement Francis, qui tressaillit mais ne se dégagea pas. Il s'immobilisa en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait et recula brusquement. Il ne regrettait rien mais craignait que l'autre ait mal prit la chose ou soit encore traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu précédemment.

Francis eut l'air surpris par sa réaction et le regarda en clignant des yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas la raison de ce recul «J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?» La réaction de son capitaine était incompréhensible pour lui.

Arthur toussota, gêné et demanda «Non mais ça va?

- Oui. Pourquoi?»

Arthur eut un soupir de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas donner de mauvais souvenirs à son ami. Et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui à cause de ça.

«Capitaine je...

- Non attends ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'ai reculé parce que...» Il hésita et finit par dire, préférant dire la vérité pour ne pas froisser son compagnon «...j'ai eu peur de te donner des mauvais souvenirs à cause de ce que tu avais vécu.»

Francis soupira de soulagement à son tour en entendant ces mots. Il avait craint que ça ne soit pire que ça. L'autre ne pensait qu'à ses craintes et à son passé, craignant de l'effrayer. Il se sentait rassurer. Il n'avait pas eu peur du tout. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur avec Arthur. Il avait confiance en lui. «Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre avec toi.»

Arthur s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre «Tu es sûr?

- Oui.» Répondit Francis. Il voulait ressentir encore une fois ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant. Il laissa son capitaine lui caresser la joue, appréciant le contact et le laissa s'approcher, le cœur battant, restant parfaitement immobile. Il n'avait pas peur mais ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Quand l'autre l'embrassa, il sentit le poids dans sa poitrine disparaître, il frissonna mais ne bougea pas, laissant Arthur le prendre dans ses bras et l'attirer contre lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_

_**Au prochain chapitre, on retrouve Matthew et on revoit Antonio.**_


	20. Chapitre 19: Alliance

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Dans ce chapitre? Matthew, Gupta, Lars, Arthur, Francis, Carwyn et Marco

**Parings**: Sous entendu de Antonio/Gilbert

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

**Note**: J'ai effectué un petit changement. Alfred et Matthew ne vivent plus sur une île mais sur le continent. Je me suis rendue compte que je faisais trop d'îles dans mon histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19: Alliance<strong>

* * *

><p>Matthew sortit, chancelant, de la cabane où il était enfermé, toujours attaché. Gupta et son chien étaient toujours là, aux aguets.<p>

«N'y pense même pas. Tu n'es plus chez toi ici.» Il eut un sourire sardonique, l'air de ne pas se sentir concerné cependant. Il semblait indifférent à ce que ressentait le jeune homme, comme si tout cela ne le regardait pas. «Tu es sur une île de pirates et de miséreux ici. Il n'y a personne pour faire régner l'ordre. Personne n'aime les...tiens.» Ajoutât-il avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé, son mépris pour les gens comme Alfred apparaissant dans sa voix.

«Mais...

- Quoi? Tu es surpris que la misère existe? Bienvenue dans le monde réel mon grand!»

Matthew n'était pas idiot mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation. La ville où il avait toujours vécu était prospère, riche et personne n'atteignait ce niveau de vie misérable. Il avait honte en écoutant cet homme mais en même temps savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Qu'aurait-il pu faire? C'était Alfred qui gérait la fortune familiale et lui était plus intendant.

Il savait, il aurait du savoir mieux, que ce genre de vie misérable existait. Il aurait du le savoir depuis longtemps mais être confronté ainsi à la réalité le perturbait énormément. Alfred avait-il vu ça dans ses voyages, était-il plus dans ''le monde réel'' que lui? Cherchait-il à le protéger encore et encore, comme quand ils étaient enfants? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir la vérité, il avait l'impression d'être trop innocent, voir idiot.

Il avait quand même honte de ne pas en savoir autant que son frère. C'était vrai, il était resté longtemps chez lui, à l'abri et rien sur son île ne montrait ce genre de vie.

«Pourquoi il y a autant de misère?

- Tu crois que les pirates volent sur les mers pour quoi toi? Beaucoup n'ont que ça pour vivre, n'ont même pas de foyer où revenir. Et beaucoup d'autres attendant un membre de leur famille devenu pirate, parfois en vain car les naufrages ou les assauts de la marine font des victimes souvent» répondit son geôlier. «Et puis il n'y a pas que les pirates ou leur famille. Il y a ceux qui ont tout perdu, qui ne pouvaient pas payer les taxes que votre gouvernement voulait leurs faire payer et qui ont fuit, sans rien emporter et qui se retrouvent à la rue.» Il voulait visiblement donner une leçon de réalité au gamin, avant de le livrer à son capitaine.

Matthew ferma les yeux. Il entendait ce qui était dit comme un reproche. C'était vrai, il faisait parti de l'élite et n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à tous ces miséreux.

«Ton enlèvement est un coup d'éclat. Nous avons pensé à tout.» Le frère de leur captif allait devoir entendre quelques informations et comprendre qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec les pirates. Il était allé trop loin dans ses actions et s'était attiré la haine de toute la piraterie sans exception. Il était un traître aussi. Il prétendait vouloir juste des informations et arrêtait ses informateurs ou ceux qui voulaient travailler pour lui. Il s'attaquaient à eux directement sur leurs îles. Il allait à l'encontre de toute les règles. Il fallait qu'il paye pour ses trahisons.

«N'y vois rien de personnel contre toi.

- Vous voulez tuer mon frère!

- Mon capitaine veut l'humilier. Estime-t-en heureux, beaucoup de mes frères veulent sa peau. Un jour, si personne ne l'arrête, il y aura une coalition contre lui. Et les pirates le captureront pour le juger. Ça s'est déjà vu. Peut-être que c'est prévu d'ailleurs.»

Matthew trembla, et n'osa rien dire, effrayé par ce que l'autre disait. Il avait peur pour son frère. Et craignait que quelque chose lui arrive.

«Pour qui se prend votre capitaine au juste? Il se croit important peut-être.

- Sans aucun doute, il est le fils aîné du célèbre pirate Romanyus.»

Le jeune homme en avait entendu parler, son père leurs racontait la légende de cet être insaisissable et puissant, auréolé de pouvoirs magiques. La légende disait qu'il avait amassé un immense trésor et qu'il avait de nombreux enfants. Ce trésor faisait même rêver les honnêtes gens. Et Alfred disait qu'il avait déjà croisé le célèbre pirate quand il était encore avec cette famille qui l'avait enlevé. Un homme puissant, terrifiant qui avait pénétré dans la forteresse où étaient retenus tous les pirates que capturait la marine. Et il en était ressortit, sans celui qu'il était venu chercher mais comme si ne rien n'était. Personne n'avait comprit comment il avait réalisé cette exploit. Et pourtant on avait cherché, exploré la bâtisse entièrement. Rien n'avait donné de résultat. On racontait que son père avait tué Romanyus mais jamais celui-ci n'avait confirmé la chose. C'était une rumeur. Et parfois, le jeune homme se disait que c'était les pirates qui l'avaient lancé pour augmenter la haine contre leur peuple. Seulement il n'y avait aucune preuve et leur père ne disait rien à ce sujet. Il ne se vantait jamais mais ne mentait jamais non plus. Il était parfois mal à l'aise quand il parlait du roi des pirates mais sans que cela paraisse suspect. La légende de cet homme était même connu des honnêtes gens, et l'idée du trésor faisait rêver plus d'une personne même si aucun ne savait comment faire, ce secret étant jalousement gardé par les pirates.

Le père de Matthew et Alfred avait espéré que le disparition du roi des pirates sème le trouble chez ces brigands mais non. Et depuis peu il y avait un nouveau roi, et même un prince. Une hiérarchie étonnante que personne ne comprenait.

Matthew comprenait qu'il était loin de tout savoir sur eux. Il n'apprenait que les mauvaises choses et toutes n'étaient peut-être pas justes.

«Que lui feront-ils s'ils le capturent?»

L'autre eut un sourire diabolique. «Tu veux vraiment le savoir gamin?

- Gamin? Vous êtes à peine plus vieux que moi.

- Peut-être mais t'as été élevé dans du coton, tu connais rien à la vie.» intervint Lars qui arrivait, accompagné d'un homme aux court cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Ses vêtements étaient colorés et il semblait puissant. L'autre prit une bouffée de sa pipe et lança «Sois poli avec le capitaine petit.»

Matthew sentit la peur lui serrer la gorge, cet homme semblait prêt à tout, le genre de personne qui ne connaissait aucune loi. «Qui êtes vous?

- Je m'appelle Antonio et je suis le capitaine du Rose Rouge. Enchanté de te connaître.» rit le nouveau venu dans une parodie de révérence. «Et toi tu es le petit Matthew, le frère de Alfred Jones qui a causé bien du soucis à mon peuple.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi?»

Le pirate eut un petit rire «Rien de spécial. Ton frère est notre cible. Je comptais exiger la libération de tous les prisonniers de la forteresse.

- Il ne pourra pas faire ça, il n'a pas tant de pouvoirs.

- Tu le sous-estime je crois mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas suffisant. Quand il viendra te chercher, il sera accueilli par une flotte entière. Et il sera capturé. Il a trop fait souffrir la piraterie pour ne pas recevoir un châtiment.

- Il n'est pas le seul à avoir fait ça.» protesta Matthew, une boule dans le ventre.

«C'est vrai.» admit le plus vieux, fixant son prisonnier dans les yeux «Mais il ne respecte pas les règles. Il est un individu fourbe qui a trahi mon peuple pour capturer le plus de gens possibles, couler le plus de bateaux possibles.

- Mon frère n'est pas un monstre, arrêtez de parler de lui comme ça.

- Je parle de lui comme je l'entend.» fit le capitaine d'une voix terrible. Il eut un sourire narquois en voyant le jeune garçon reculer devant le ton qu'il avait utilisé. «Ton frère s'est attaqué à plus fort que lui. Il a mis son nez là où il ne fallait pas.» il n'en dit pas plus, le gamin n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il ajouta cependant «Il a trop semé le trouble chez mes compatriotes. Nous avons assez, nous allons agir ensemble contre lui.

- Espèce de lâche.»

Antonio éclata de rire, suivit par les deux autres. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser et trouver le jeune homme très drôle. Matthew ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il regarda dans la direction du village, se demandant s'il pouvait essayer de fuir, de se réfugier quelque part. Il pourrait se cacher et ensuite chercher un bateau pour le ramener chez lui, promettant une récompense. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir uniquement des familles de pirates sur cette île quand même. Le capitaine surprit son regard et prit négligemment son pistolet avant de dire «J'ai un très bon guérisseur sur son navire. Te tirer dans les jambes pour t'obliger à rester tranquille ne me posera aucun problème.

- Se venger sur moi parce que mon père a tué le votre est petit.»

Antonio éclata de rire à nouveau, et eut un sourire narquois «Mon père, tué par ce minable de Jones? Qui a dit ça? Les pirates savent que ce n'est pas vrai. Mon paternel est repartit à l'aventure et a disparu en mer. Personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Et sûrement pas cet homme. Ton frangin semble bien tenir de lui. Tel père tel fils après tout. Mais on voit bien aussi que Alfred a été élevé en partie par des pirates, il utilise leur tactiques contre eux. C'est aussi pour cela que nous allons agir.» Il claque des doigts «Lars. Emmène le.» Puis il se tourna vers le dernier «Bravo Gupta. Tu as bien rempli ta mission. Vas-tu retourner là-bas?

- Je ne préfère pas. Et je n'aime pas l'ambiance. Ils prennent les plus faibles de haut et se croient les meilleurs. Je préfère cette île, même si elle est pauvre. C'est là que je suis né.

- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas embarquer? Tu es le bienvenu sur mon navire.

- Je viendrais peut-être au jugement des pirates, si ce que tu as prévu marche. Je suppose que Arthur sera là, même si cela me paraît évident.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?» Grogna Antonio, serrant les dents, comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de son rival sur les mers. Le blond aux yeux verts lui avaient prit le titre de roi des pirates, lui laissant celui de prince. Il était important mais pas autant que son adversaire préféré. Et pour l'action contre Alfred Jones, il lui faudrait l'aide d'Arthur. Celui-ci avait un compte à régler avec le jeune homme. Antonio connaissait bien l'histoire de cette famille et savait qu'une vengeance contre Jones sans Kirkland serait une provocation terrible. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de son rival. Et il en était agacé.

«Et bien tu le sais, notre frère Francis est avec lui.»

Cela était l'autre raison pour laquelle Antonio en voulait en à Arthur. Celui-ci avait sans doute monté leur cadet contre lui. Il ne serait que trop heureux de semer la discorde dans leur famille et de convaincre Francis de lui donner la carte. «Je le sais.

- Je suis certain qu'il va bien.

- J'espère, Marco ne m'a pas dit grand chose dans son dernier message.» Il frappa dans un petit caillou avant d'ajouter «Exiger la libération des pirates captif dans la forteresse n'est peut-être pas si facile à réaliser. Mais le jugement de Jones jettera un froid sur ces gens. La contre-attaque des pirates sera terrible.» Il regarda son prisonnier, entrainé par Lars et termina, dans un sourire «J'ai organisé une rencontre avec Arthur. J'espère qu'il me suivra.

Gupta se passa la main dans les cheveux «Il a un compte à régler avec Alfred, il sera ravi.

- ….

- Essaie juste de ne pas sauter sur notre frère et lui dire ''viens dans mon équipage''. Arthur pourrait ne pas apprécier.»

Antonio eut un petit reniflement et fit «Je n'y pensais pas.» Il se détourna et descendit la rue vers son navire qui l'attendait à quai un peu plus loin.

Gupta resta immobile et gratta les oreilles de son chien, murmurant «Les choses vont devenir intéressantes. Je ferais mieux de passer prendre Héraclès.»

* * *

><p>Arthur attendait dans une pièce vide derrière l'auberge où Antonio lui avait donné rendez-vous. Francis le regardait faire les cents pas, le visage fermé.<p>

«As tu une idée pour laquelle cet Antonio veut te voir?

- Aucune.» Grogna le capitaine. Le message disait le minimum, juste que c'était important et qu'il allait me proposer quelque chose de primordial. Ça m'énerve d'en savoir si peu.

- Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec moi?» Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être l'enjeu d'un conflit entre son capitaine et ce frère inconnu. Car s'il devait choisir, son aîné serait bien déçu. Il refusait de laisser Arthur, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis à ce sujet.

«Je ne pense pas. Il aurait cherché à te voir avant sinon.» répondit le pirate, pensif. Il se versa un verr de rhum, reposa la bouteille et but d'une traite. Francis préféra ne rien dire. Il ne voulait pas donner son avis ni partager ses craintes. L'autre lisait bien assez à travers lui comme ça.

«Si c'est pour partager le trésor de son père. Il peut toujours courir.» grogna Arthur, retirant son tricorne pour le poser sur la table, regardant Francis avec douceur «Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le laisserais pas t'emmener.

- Je ne comptais pas le suivre. J'ai choisi ton équipage, c'est à toi que je suis fidèle.»

Arthur rougit, ravi de ces paroles et allait dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit et que deux personnes entrèrent. Antonio et Gilbert se trouvaient face à eux. Francis se leva, un peu méfiant.

«Antonio.» fit le plus jeune d'un ton froid, bras croisés, sans ciller. Il se tenait droit, à côté de Francis et fixait les arrivants d'un ait neutre. Il était prêt à se battre si besoin était mais également curieux de savoir ce que l'autre voulait.

«Arthur.» Fit le plus vieux du même ton. Il n'aimait pas son rival, qui lui avait volé son titre de roi des pirates mais n'était pas là pour ça aujourd'hui. Il posa son regard sur la personne assise à côté de l'autre capitaine et sourit, amical «Salut Frangin.»

Francis eut un léger sourire «Bonjour.» Il se sentait intimidé d'être devant une autre légende des mers, et d'être apparenté à cette personne. Antonio ne lui disait rien. Il ne l'avait vraiment jamais vu. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi leur père les avait tenu à l'écart les uns des autres. Sûrement pour les protéger et garder le secret sur leur existence. Pour ce qui était de lui, ça avait raté. Cependant son frère était relativement connu dans le milieu pour être le digne fils de son père. Donc la raison des actions de leur père restait floue. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Revenant à la réalité, il s'empressa d'ajouter «Ravi de te rencontrer.»

Antonio hocha la tête et lança un regard venimeux à son rival «Tu ne l'as pas monté contre moi, je suis étonné.»

Arthur fronça les sourcils et répliqua, froidement «Je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de tactiques, contrairement à toi.

- Ça veut dire quoi?» grogna l'autre, plissant les yeux.

Le roi des pirates eut un sourire narquois et répliqua, acidement «Aux dernières nouvelles, tu as élevé tes petits frères à avoir peur de moi. En me faisant passer pour un monstre dans tes histoires.» Il savait ça grâce aux fées qu'il avait envoyé espionner son adversaire. Cette attitude ne l'avait pas surpris outre mesure. Il avait été tenter de faire de même avec Francis, de faire passer son frère pour un monstre sanguinaire, sans cœur. Mais il s'était abstenu, d'abord par respect pour Marco mais aussi parce que son second n'avait jamais connu sa famille et il n'avait pas eu le cœur d'être si cruel.

Antonio eut l'air surpris. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à entendre ça et eut le bon goût de rougir légèrement, sans toutefois nier. Gilbert, derrière lui, eut un petit ricanement, sans aucun respect pour son capitaine.

Francis les regarda tout deux, craignant apparemment qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Ils n'étaient pas là pour ça pourtant. «Excusez moi.»

Antonio se tourna vers lui, ravi de l'interruption. «Oui, tu veux rejoindre mon équipage?»

Arthur grogna et son Second s'empressa de dire «Non mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez voulu voir mon capitaine si rapidement? Se passe-t-il quelque chose?»

Le plus vieux se reprit, un peu déçu mais sans le montrer «Je t'en prie, tutoie moi, nous sommes frères.» Il se tourna ensuite vers son rival et commença «J'ai une proposition.

- Laquelle?

- Une alliance. Et j'ai besoin que tu mobilise les pirates. Toi seul peux le faire.

- Pour quelle raison ferais-je ça?» s'enquit Arthur en se versant un verre d'alcool, tentant un autre à son adversaire qui l'accepta. «Je me doute qu'il y a quelque chose d'important là-dessous. Pour que tu sollicite mon aide.»

Antonio hocha la tête et se prépara à l'annonce. «Je voudrais que tu fasse lever une expédition punitive contre Alfred Jones.»

Son rival s'étrangla avec sa boisson, se mettant à tousser. Il posa son verre et se reprit, fixant Antonio dans les yeux, implacable. «Pourquoi maintenant?»

L'autre but tranquillement son verre et le reposa, sans répondre, il fit quelques pas, allant jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle il regarda. Il se tourna ensuite vers le plus jeune et répondit «Il a attaqué une île de pirates. Tous les habitants ont été capturé. Les enfants ont été envoyés à des orphelinats. Et toutes les hommes ont été enfermés, ainsi que les femmes. L'île a été rasé et incendié.

- Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver?»

Antonio reprit son souffle, les traits assombri par la colère «Quelqu'un lui a dit ce que cachait cette île. Jusqu'ici les habitants se faisaient passer pour des marchands.

- Qui a trahi?

- Spearow.» il fit Francis se recroqueviller sur sa chaise et Arthur rougir de colère. Il savait pourquoi, Marco lui avait raconté dans ses lettres. Mais il avait une bonne nouvelle à ce sujet. «Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Alfred a joué double jeu, comme toujours. Il a arrêté ce type et son équipage, malgré ses promesses, après avoir eu les informations.» il préféra ne pas dire que cet homme avait probablement parlé du trésor de Romanyus. Il ne voulait pas paniquer son frère et énerver encore plus son rival.

«Dommage je lui aurais bien fais la peau moi-même.» grogna Arthur en frappant le mur de son poing, furieux. Cet homme avait causé tant de malheurs. Il avait fait tant de mal à Francis. Il aurait aimé lui faire payer lui-même mais il devrait se contenter de savoir que Alfred et ses hommes allaient s'en charger eux-même.

Francis se releva «Donc tu veux que Arthur rassemble les pirates pour capturer cet Alfred?

- Il est allé trop loin cette fois. Il s'en est prit à un havre de paix pour nous. Il n'a pas livré de duel honorable sur les mers. Il dépassait déjà les limites.

- Le capturer? Pourquoi faire?» s'étonna son frère. Il se demandait la raison. C'était des pirates et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça ne se concluait pas par un combat qui enverrait pas le fond ce Jones. Ce serait tellement plus logique.

Gilbert ricana et s'exclama «Le petit prince ne connaît pas grand chose.

- On se demande ce que tu lui as appris sur nous depuis qu'il est avec toi.» siffla Antonio, ne ratant pas une occasion d'attaquer son rival.

Celui-ci eut un grognement et se retourna vers son second «Ce que Alfred a fait est une attaque envers la piraterie toute entière. Il s'en ait prit à une île. Il y avait des innocents. Cela requiert un jugement. Et puisque je suis devenu le roi des pirates, c'est moi qui jugerait, avec d'autres pirates.

- Vous allez le capturer pour le juger?» s'étonna Francis. Il n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça et était fort étonné. Ça lui paraissait incroyable. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce genre de chose.

Antonio eut un rire «C'est ça. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu une occasion de faire ce genre de chose.

- C'est sûr, ça n'arrive pas souvent.» renchérit Gilbert, allant se servir un verre sous le regard méfiant d'Arthur.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Francis et précisa «Il faut faire quelque chose de très grave contre la piraterie pour en arriver là. Jusqu'ici Alfred ne faisait que capturer des navires, retourner nos tactiques contre nous. Le digne fils de son père.» L'amertume teintait sa voix et personne n'osa faire de remarque. Le capitaine se reprit et fit, plus doucement «Il s'est attiré la haine de beaucoup mais jamais assez pour créer une alliance contre lui. Jusqu'ici, le combattre seul était une question de fierté.

Antonio sourit «Dois-je comprendre que tu accepte ma proposition?»

Arthur se servit un nouveau verre et le but d'une traite, prenant son temps avant de répondre «Tu as un plan?

- Je sais où le faire venir. Et comment.

- Tu arriverais à le faire obéir? C'est une première.» Ricana Arthur, presque méprisant. Une provocation en duel ne ferait pas venir le gamin, il était trop méfiant et ne tomberait pas dans le panneau.

Antonio eut un petit rire «En effet. Mais je sais qu'il viendra.

- Ha oui?

- J'ai son frère en otage.» fit fièrement le fils aîné de Romanyus. Il était ravi de cette situation. Il ne l'avait pas fait tant qu'il n'avait pas le soutien des pirates. C'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient faire ensemble. C'était une question d'honneur désormais. Alfred était allé trop loin cette fois. Il allait payer ses actes.

Arthur eut un sifflement «Comment tu as fais? Tu as réussi à infiltrer cette ville? Ce continent plein de villes fortifées» Il était impressionné mais n'allait certainement pas le montrer. Jamais il n'aurait osé s'approcher de l'île en question. C'était trop dangereux. Mais son rival avait réussi sans trop de difficulté.

Antonio eut un ricanement «Gupta a fait un travail merveilleux.» Il était fier de son petit frère et de ses capacités. Leur famille était forte et soudée. Il regrettait juste que Francis ne semble pas vouloir en faire partie...pour le moment. Il avait choisi Arthur, il respecterait son choix. «Bientôt. J'ai envoyé la lettre. J'ai donné le lieu et la date. Et il doit venir seul avec son équipage, pas d'autres navires ne doivent être là.

Tu pense qu'il va respecter ça?» demanda Francis, prenant le verre que lui proposait Gilbert, qui buvait tranquillement pendant la discussion.

Le plus vieux du petit groupe sourit, dangereusement:«Il n'a pas le choix. Il ne prendra pas de risques je crois.»

Arthur eut bien vite un sourire tout aussi cruel. Il semblait apprécier l'idée. «Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment.» Sa rancune était toujours aussi forte et l'idée de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son ancien petit frère était forte. Celui-ci l'avait trahi et blessé à de nombreuses reprises. Il était temps que il paie pour tout ça.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre<strong>


	21. Chapitre 20: La vengeance des pirates

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Dans ce chapitre? Matthew, Gupta, Lars, Arthur, Francis, Carwyn et Marco

**Parings**: Sous entendu de Antonio/Gilbert

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20: La vengeance des pirates<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait un frère jumeau. <em>

_Quand il était petit, il se demandait pourquoi il y avait un autre berceau dans le grenier. Il avait demandé à sa mère à qui il était et elle avait pleuré. Puis elle l'avait prit dans ses bras et lui avait dit qu'il avait un jumeau qui avait été enlevé par des pirates. Et que ce frère s'appelait Alfred._

_Le petit, depuis, avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il dessinait souvent un garçon aux cheveux blond à côté d'un dessin de lui. Il imaginait son frère près de lui et lui parlait, quand il était seul, comme un enfant parle à un ami invisible._

_En grandissant, il avait arrêté._

_Mais il n'oubliait pas. Et ressentait une certaine tristesse face à cette absence. Il était terriblement seul car ses parents étaient très protecteurs envers lui et ne le laissaient que rarement quitter la demeure. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment d'amis. Les rares qu'il avait, c'était les enfants des amis de ses parents qui venaient souvent._

_Les années étaient passées. Il faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire son père mais sentait qu'il n'était assez bon, qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui succéder. Il essayait pourtant mais ça ne suffisait pas._

_Il était trop sensible, un peu fragile. Il n'arrivait pas à se battre à l'épée. Il était plus à l'aise avec ses livres ou son matériel de dessin. Il n'était pas destiné à devenir un marin. _

_De plus, étouffé par ses parents, il avait du mal à s'épanouir correctement._

_Et puis un jour, son frère était réapparu, de nul part. Il parla des gens qui l'avait élevé, nomma l'île, mais fut incapable de la situer sur une carte. _

_Alfred était un garçon énergique, une vrai boule d'énergie, il apprenait vite et bien, se montrait curieux et enthousiaste pour tout. _

_Il dépassa vite son jumeau dans tous les domaines, sauf l'économie, les plantes (et leur capacités de guérison) et le dessin. Il était mal organisé aussi. Mais à part cela, il se débrouillait bien et se révélait déjà un escrimeur doué. _

_Son père, Matthew le vit bien, préféra vite Alfred. _

_Ce fils miraculé, revenu malgré tout, malgré sa famille d'adoption, se montrait un fils prodigue et fort, généreux et déterminé. De plus comment ne pas aimer Alfred? Tout le monde l'adorait, Matthew aussi. Mais il avait l'impression que son père le négligeait. Il ne prenait plus le temps de regarder ses œuvres, ni de discuter avec lui comme avant. _

_Son jumeau monopolisait l'attention. _

_Mais le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, trop heureux de retrouver son frère, de partager des choses avec lui, de jouer enfin tout le temps avec quelqu'un. _

_Parfois il se sentait triste que la complicité d'antan avec son père ne soit plus pareille. De voir son frère partir une fois en voyage avec leur père. _

_Il trouva réconfort auprès de sa mère. Elle lui apprit des choses. Comment tisser, coudre, broder. Elle lui apprit la musique. Il se révéla doué dans beaucoup de domaine artistiques. Et même en cuisine. Tant de domaines où Alfred se révélait peu brillant. _

_Avec son frère il partageait beaucoup de choses. Ce fut lui qui l'aidait à faire le mur plusieurs fois pour aller se promener dans leur ville portuaire. Bien vite ils en connurent toutes les petites rues. Ils passèrent du temps à regarder les navires qui accostaient. Ils allèrent, à l'adolescence, dans les tavernes pour goûter à la bière._

_Alfred succéda à leur père. Puis celui-ci disparut dans une mission dangereuse. Son frère jura de retrouver le coupable. Il se mit à écumer les mers dans ses missions, recherchant le responsable dont il n'avait que le nom ''Spearow''._

* * *

><p>Matthew était assis dans sa cellule, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, les bras les entourant et songeait à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les pirates pourraient s'en prendre à la famille d'Alfred. Mais il n'y avait rien d'étonnant là-dessus, c'était des barbares, des brutes et des voleurs. Ils pillaient, violaient, détruisaient. Ils n'avaient aucune conscience. C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit, ce que son père avait toujours répété. Alfred, qui avait vécu avec eux, ne lui avait jamais parlé de la vie avec eux. Il passait son temps à les maudire, à dire leur plus mauvais côtés.<p>

Matthew l'avait interrogé à une époque mais son jumeau changeait tout le temps de sujet.

Il n'avait jamais fréquenté de pirates, n'avait que des on-dits. Et il se rendait maintenant compte que c'était des gens comme les autres. Des malheureux qui n'avaient, pour certains, que cela pour survivre. Même si d'autres devaient l'être par esprit d'aventure ou par cupidité.

Il n'avait jamais vu les prisonniers que ramenait son frère, celui-ci les déposant à la forteresse directement.

Et maintenant, les pirates voulaient se venger d'Alfred. Pourquoi maintenant? Son jumeau avait-il franchi un seuil de tolérance? Il n'était pourtant pas le premier à faire de l'ombre à la piraterie. Était-ce parce qu'il voulait arrêter leur roi? Mais ça faisait un moment que cela durait. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait presque tué la dernière fois? Mais, là encore, cela remontait.

«Je t'ai apporté à manger.» Fit le dénommé Lars en ouvrant la porte pour pousser un plateau vers le jeune homme. «C'est pas terrible mais t'es logé à la même enseigne que les autres. T'attend pas à ce qu'on te traite comme un petit prince.»

Matthew l'ignora, et détourna la tête, refusant de manger.

«Fais pas la gueule. On est gentil avec toi tu sais? Au début, le capitaine voulait te vendre au marché aux esclaves mais finalement son frère l'a convaincu de te laisser dans une ville portuaire.

- Et pourquoi aurais-je le droit à un traitement de faveur?

- Ça fait des années que Antonio a pas vu son frangin qui est dans un autre équipage, il voulait pas le contrarier en refusant une demande, surtout que c'était la première.

- Mais pourquoi le frère veut que je sois bien traité?

- Ha...parce que...il est un peu trop sensible. Et que tu n'y es pour rien selon lui. Donc il veut que tu sois traité comme un otage.

- C'est à mon jumeau que vous en avez. Vous voulez le tuer.

- Pas vraiment...enfin il aura le droit à un procès.

- Dont l'issue ne fait aucun doute.» Railla le jeune homme. Comment ces barbares pouvaient parler de justice? Ils étaient eux-même des criminels. Ce serait une parodie de procès et le destin d'Alfred était déjà scellé. Peu importait leurs arguments. «Pourquoi maintenant? Il n'est pas le premier à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il n'est pas le premier à vous tourner le dos et il n'était qu'un enfant alors. Alors quoi?

- Disons qu'il a fait quelque chose de grave, qui est un affront à la piraterie toute entière...et un crime à ses yeux.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?»

Lars eut un rictus effrayant «Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir mon enfant.»

Matthew se hérissa «Arrêtez de me traiter comme un gamin, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus jeune que vous.

- Tu agis comme un gamin en tout cas. Tu es tellement naïf. Je suis certain que, malgré ce qu'on t'a montré, tu as des idées bien arrêtées sur nous. Tu ne connais rien à la vie. Tu vois tout en blanc ou noir. Alors pour moi, oui, tu es un gamin. Tu restes blotti chez toi et tu ne fais rien. Tu es une femme ou quoi? Quoique il y a des femmes pirates chez nous. La comparaison n'est pas idéale.

- Très drôle.

- Et tu vois ton frangin comme un héros?» Il ricana et ajouta, dans un sourire dangereux «Peut-être que tu devrais assister au procès. Cela t'ouvrirait les yeux sur ce qu'il est vraiment.

Menteur. Vous détestez juste mon frère parce qu'il est le cauchemar des pirates.»

Lars se mit à rire de façon hystérique, se laissant tomber contre la paroi du bateau, littéralement plié en deux. Après quelques instants, il se reprit «T'es un marrant toi. Ton paternel ne nous effrayait pas, et on le respectait même. La façon dont Spearow l'a piégé et éliminé ne nous a pas plut. Il méritait un duel honorable. Mais ton frère ne respecte rien, nous voit comme des nuisances et des criminels, sans chercher à comprendre. Ton père savait des choses et respectait certain d'entre nous.

- Ne mentez pas. Je sais que vous détestiez mon père. Il a tué le grand Romanyus.

- Ha bon? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit. Romanyus a disparu dans une expédition dans une zone dangereuse. Rien à voir avec ton paternel. C'est une rumeur qui s'est répendue pour qu'on le craigne. Mais vu qu'on savait la vérité, ça nous a plus fait marré qu'autre chose.»

Matthew ne sut quoi répondre, il avait toujours cru à cette histoire, et était persuadé que son père était un héros pour avoir destitué le roi des pirates, les avoir dispersé après avoir éliminé leur chef. Et son père n'avait jamais nié cette histoire, même s'il semblait gêné quand on en parlait. Il avait menti? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Comme s'il comprenait son trouble, Lars reprit d'un ton plus doux «Les supérieurs de ton père ont pensé que on le craindrait plus comme ça. Je suppose que ça l'a pas mal gêné. Il voulait arrêter Romanyus oui mais voulait un duel honorable, d'homme à homme, une vraie bataille. Ton père était quelqu'un de bien. Mais ton frère ne connaît pas le nom honorable. Il prend au piège, attaque par derrière, retourne nos tactiques contre nous. Il ne mérite ni respect ni duel. On va le piéger à son tour et il sera juger par les pirates pour ses actes.»

Soudain une voix se fit entendre «Lars, Antonio et grand frère veulent te voir.» C'était un garçon d'environ 12 ans, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds.

Matthew ouvrit de grand yeux. Que faisait un enfant sur un bateau de pirate? Ce pirate engageait des gamins pour le travail de mousse?

«Okay, j'arrive Ludwig.» il se releva et regarda le prisonnier «A plus tard Princesse. Et mange tout, on veut pas que tu crève de faim.»

* * *

><p>Francis descendit dans la cale du navire, qui était faiblement éclairée. Marco retenait Lars à l'extérieur, l'occupant par un flot de paroles et de demandes, soit disant données par son frère. Une partie était vraie mais pas tout non plus.<p>

Il avait voulu voir le petit frère de cet Alfred. Il voulait lui parler, car il sentait que le jeune homme devait être mort de peur. Il était aussi curieux. Il voulait savoir quelque chose.

Une silhouette apparut devant ses yeux. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui était blotti dans un coin, tremblant. Le prisonnier releva les yeux et ses orbes mauves se posèrent sur l'arrivant, intimidés.

«Qui êtes vous?

- Un fils de Romanyus. Je m'appelle Francis.

- C'est vous le frère perdu qui est dans un autre équipage?» Fit le captif, timidement. «Lar...le pirate qui me garde m'en a parlé pour passer le temps.» Il avait eu le droit à l'histoire de la famille de son capitaine, bien que les informations soient soigneusement dépourvues de choses importantes, se limitant aux anecdotes.

Francis s'accroupit devant le garçon et eut un sourire aimable «J'espère que tu te sens bien malgré la situation. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose.

- Pas vraiment. J'ai peur.» Il avait été dans cette pièce qui servait de prison pendant des jours, et même s'il était bien nourri et que le pirate nommé Lars venait souvent le voir pour lui parler, il se sentait horriblement seul et vulnérable. Il était effrayé par ce qui pouvait lui arriver et ce qui allait arriver à son jumeau.

Le pirate secoua la tête «Ils n'ont rien contre toi spécialement.» Il aurait voulu poser une main sur l'épaule du petit mais la grille l'en empêchait. «Tu seras libre dès qu'ils auront fini ce qu'ils ont à faire.

- S'ils ne me vendent pas à un marché aux esclaves. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne le feraient pas mais...

- Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Antonio, ce serait une possibilité. Mais il a bien l'intention de te renvoyer chez toi. Je lui ai demandé.»

Matthew aurait aimé crier, dire qu'il voulait qu'on aide son frère et qu'on fasse quelque chose pour empêcher ce qui allait arriver mais il sentait que son interlocuteur ne ferait rien pour le sauver, rien pour le libérer. «Pourquoi tant de haine pour mon frère? Je sais qu'il a arrêté de nombreux pirates et les a envoyer au bagne ou à la forteresse mais ça fait un moment.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Les pirates estimaient que c'était une question de fierté de le combattre sur les mers.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Il y avait un endroit où vivaient des familles de pirates. Des hommes de la mer trop vieux pour naviguer, des femmes et des enfants. Ils gagnaient leur vie en commerçant, car l'île était assez grande pour faire des cultures et des élevages. Sauf qu'on découvrit un filon de diamant dans la falaise. Et un beau filon.

- Je ne comprend pas.» balbutia le jeune garçon, sentant qu'il allait entendre quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Quelque chose à propos de son frère. Il déglutit et lança, bravement «Le rapport avec mon frère?

- Un jour des navires sont apparus et ont accosté. C'étaient des navires qui semblaient normaux à première vue. Sauf qu'une armée a débarqué...

- Non.

- Les hommes ont été envoyé à la forteresse pour piraterie. Les enfants dans des orphelinats du continent. Et le reste en un lieu appelé ''la ville des désespérés''. C'est un endroit où l'on envoie tout ceux dont on ne veut pas. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui n'ont plus rien, plus de maison. Ils doivent travailler jusqu'à épuisement pour gagner de quoi manger. Ce n'est pas un endroit joyeux.

- Alfred n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Il est...» Il s'interrompit, les souvenirs de la haine de son frère pour les pirates revenant à sa mémoire. Il frissonna et détourna la tête. «Ce...Ce ne peut être lui.

- Pourtant ce n'est pour rien qu'il est accusé.

- Il est détesté par votre peuple, c'est facile de lui mettre ça sur le dos.» Il ne croyait lui-même pas en ses paroles mais refusait d'admettre la vérité. Imaginer que son frère s'en était pris à des femmes et des enfants lui était insupportable.

«Il y a eut des personnes qui ont échappés à ça ou qui se sont échappés de la ville des désespérés.» fit Francis d'un ton doux. «Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.»

Matthew sentit l'horreur l'envahir. Comment son frère avait-il pu faire ça? Il était si gentil, si doux, mais il haïssait les pirates. Pouvait-il s'en prendre à leurs familles?

«Je viendrais te revoir dès que j'aurais du nouveau.

Pourquoi êtes-vous venu?

Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Et te poser une question, une seule question.

Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Alfred a t-il eut parfois l'air de regretter quelqu'un nommé Arthur?»

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce nom et savait que cela était pire que ça. «Jamais, il semblait le détester dès qu'il est arrivé chez nous et parlait déjà de l'arrêter et de ne mettre à la forteresse dès qu'il serait pirate. Et quand je disais qu'il ne le serait peut-être pas, il riait d'un air méprisant. Plus tard, il enrageait de n'avoir pu le capturer mais se réjouissait de l'avoir blessé.» Il avait honte de ce comportement. Dès qu'il s'agissait de pirates ou de cet Arthur, Alfred perdait tout sens commun et devenait quelqu'un d'autre, qui lui faisait un peu peur.

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Francis qui soupira et fit «Je vois. Merci.» Il se leva et partit «Bon courage.»

* * *

><p>Arthur faisait les cent pas dans sa cabine, impatient. C'était bientôt le moment, bientôt il serait captif et lui pourrait enfin lui cracher sa haine au visage. Et ce traître aurait enfin ce qu'il méritait pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à la piraterie.<p>

Francis se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur et disant, d'un ton doux «Tout vas bien Arthur, ça va bien se passer.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui dire quand il sera prisonnier dans ma cale.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller lui parler. Tu peux l'ignorer.

- Mais je veux qu'il sache comment je le vois.»

Francis traça quelques cercles dans le dos de son amant avec sa main, pour le rassurer. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou de son second, respirant avec bonheur son odeur et se nichant un peu contre lui. L'autre resta quelques instants silencieux et fit, doucement «Comment tu te sens? Je veux dire à l'idée de ce qui va se passer.

- C'est moi qui jugerais, je suis le roi des pirates après tout. Malgré ma jeunesse, j'ai gagné de titre dans un duel magnifique avec Antonio qui était l'héritier. On sait que je serais impitoyable et personne ne veut qu'il ait une chance.

- Donc son destin est déjà scellé.

- Pas forcement, on peut user de la magie sur lui. Une punition qu'exécutera Lukas, un grand magicien, du niveau de Romanyus. Il est un peu un ermite chez les pirates mais exécute les sentences magiques. Sur l'île où aura lieu le procès il y a un endroit particulier qui sert à ça. Je te montrerais.

- On ne va pas sur l'île habituelle?

- Non sur une autre. Une encore plus secrète. C'est le cœur de la piraterie. Aucune personne avec de mauvaises intentions envers nous ne peu entrer sans ma permission.

- La magie du lieu te reconnaît comme le roi?

- En gros.»

Arthur joua avec les cheveux de son second, pensif puis soupira «Après tout ça, on pourra enfin partir à la recherche du trésor et s'en emparer. Je sais où il se trouve.»

Francis sourit et serra un peu plus son amant contre lui «Je suis content que tu es tout compris, tu mérite ce trésor. Tu as souffert après tout.»

Arthur sourit et embrassa soudain son second, le serrant dans ses bras avec tendresse, il lui caressa le dos et, après avoir détaché ses lèvres des siennes, s'en prit au cou pâle où il laissa quelques marques rouges.

«Ce n'est pas le moment.» Fit Francis en riant légèrement. Il se tortilla pour échapper aux caresses.

«Chatouilleux?» Fit l'autre avec un sourire amusé «Je sais comment obtenir tout ce que je veux maintenant.

Attend que je trouve ton point faible.»

Arthur se dégagea dans un petit rire «Je n'en ai pas mon cher» Et il se dirigea vers la petite table pour prendre son tricorne et le mettre sur sa tête. Il enfila son long manteau rouge et se dirigea vers la porte, dans un sourire conquérant. «Bientôt ce sera fini et je pourrais enfin tourner la page.»

* * *

><p>Encerclé, le navire ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre. L'équipage fut capturé et assista à l'envoi de son bateau par le fond. Ils furent dispersé sur plusieurs bâtiments. Et Alfred fut traîné jusqu'à celui d'Arthur. Enchaîné il se contenta de cracher un «TOI» plein de dégoût.<p>

Le capitaine ricana et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre du captif avant de dire «Tiens toi tranquille, t'es pas en position de râler.

- Tu es trop lâche pour m'affronter alors tu as engagé plein de sbires pour le faire?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es là. Tu es allé trop loin cette fois. Tu nous a défié de façon trop grave pour qu'on laisse passer ça.»

Arthur resta immobile, les yeux baissé sur son prisonnier, un sourire presque cruel aux lèvres. Carwyn le regarda, craignant un geste brusque et irréparable. Mais le pirate ne fit rien. Il se détourna et fit «Emmenez le à la cave.

- Tu as trop peur de m'affronter à la loyale sale barbare?»

Arthur ricana et sortit son épée, se retournant. Il leva son arme et l'abattit, faisant pousser un cri à son frère.

«ARTHUR NON!»

Mais la lame ne fit que déchirer la joue du prisonnier, le faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Du sang se mit à couler sur le bois du pont. Alfred serra les dents sous la brûlure de la blessure. Il releva les yeux vers le pirate qui le narguait du regard.

Celui-ci lança, nonchalamment «A la prochaine parole, tu deviens borgne.» Nul doute qu'il le ferait. «Il te faut vivant, pas intact.» Et il tourna les talons, laissant ses hommes entraîner le prisonnier à la cale. Il lança cependant «Antonio tient ton frère en otage, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire d'accord?

Il entra dans sa cabine et s'assit sur le lit. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et prit une grande inspiration, tremblant. Il ne devait pas flancher. Il ne devait plus rien ressentir normalement. Il le détestait. Ce n'était plus le petit frère affectueux qu'il adorait. Cet enfant tant aimé était mort, ne restait que ce garçon cruel et méprisant.

_«Grand frère, regarde j'ai fabriqué un bateau avec du bois.»_

_«Grand frère, regarde je sais nager...pourquoi tu sais pas toi?»_

_«Arthur, le héros te sauvera toujours.»_

_«Grand frère, je peux dormir avec toi? J'ai peur de l'orage et j'ai fait un cauchemar!»_

Il soupira «Je ne suis qu'un idiot sentimental.» Il sursauta quand Francis entra à son tour dans la cabine et s'assit près de lui, le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. «Tu te sens bien?

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas oublier mes souvenirs de lui?

- C'est normal, tu tenais à lui.

- Il a tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois, je ne devrais plus rien ressentir.» il soupira et se redressa, jetant manteau et chapeau sur le lit. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et fit «Tu ne l'approche pas, je ne veux pas qu'il sache quoique ce soit à son sujet.

- Il me connaît déjà, vu ce que j'ai fait au dernier combat contre lui.» rit Francis en allant sortir une bouteille et deux verres qu'il remplit. Arthur prit l'objet avec plaisir et but d'un trait. «Ce sera bientôt terminé de toute façon.»

Francis lui caressa la joue et fit, tendrement «Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment, ça te soulagerait. Vide lui ton sac à la figure.»

Le capitaine soupira et murmura, pensif «Sûrement»

* * *

><p>Arthur arriva face à la cellule et fixa son ancien petit frère à travers la grille. Le jeune homme s'aperçut de sa présence et eut une moue méprisante. Sa plaie à la joue avait un peu cicatrisée et cela lui donnait une belle balafre. Il avait un regard haineux.<p>

Arthur soupira «J'avoue que je ne te comprend pas Alfred.» Il s'adossa à la paroi et continua, les yeux rivés à son interlocuteur «Quand tu es arrivé sur l'île, tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Notre famille, depuis la mort du père de mes frères, était plus marchande qu'autre chose. Et seul mon père était encore pirate. Et c'est lui qui t'a enlevé. Il n'a pas dit tout de suite d'où tu venais. On a pensé que tu étais un orphelin.

- MENSONGES.» Cria Alfred, les yeux brillant de colère.

Imperturbable, Arthur continua «Tu as grandis, tu étais un enfant adorable. Curieux, exubérant, avide d'apprendre et si joyeux. Tu étais mon petit frère et j'aurais voulu que ça ne change pas. Mais mon père est partie, après qu'on ait appris qu'il était responsable de la mort du premier mari de ma mère. Il l'avait livré à ton père. Une trahison pour lui voler sa famille. C'est Romanyus qui nous l'a apprit. Il avait mené une petite enquête. C'est au moment de la dispute avec ma mère qu'il a dit d'où tu venais. Mais c'était trop tard. Nous n'aurions pas pu te ramener sans conséquences.

- De quel droit avez-vous décidé ça. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me priver de ma famille. Vous auriez du me ramener.

- Et nous faire arrêter par ton père?» Railla Arthur, ironique «Comme si nous étions assez idiots pour prendre des risques pareils.

- Tais-toi.

- Tu te souviens quand tu as attrapé une pneumonie, après t'être baigné pendant la nuit un hiver? Tu étais dévoré par la fièvre. Tu as failli mourir. J'étais à peine plus vieux que toi mais je suis resté à ton chevet pendant des jours. Et je suis tombé malade à mon tour. Tu as fait plein de dessins pendant tout ce temps pour m'aider à me sentir mieux.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.» Grogna Alfred, détournant la tête. Il aurait aimé se boucher les oreilles mais il ne pouvait pas.

Arthur continua «Tu sais, au début, je pensais que tu étais mon vrai frère. J'étais trop jeune pour ma rappeler que tu étais adopté. Tu disais que tu voulais devenir un grand pirate, comme le père de mes frères.

- C'était des rêves de gosses. J'ai grandis. Tu devrais aussi.» Il semblait en colère, plus que plus tôt, comme si les paroles lui faisaient mal, des vérités assénées avec violence. «Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu ta capturer et te laisser pourrir à la forteresse.

- Et un jour tu as appris la vérité. Tu as refusé de nous écouter et tu as fugué.

- Et je ne le regrette pas. J'ai été bien plus heureux avec ma vraie famille.» cracha le plus jeune, voulant blesser son interlocuteur. «J'ai eu droit à un vrai avenir!»

Mais celui-ci sourit, presque cruellement «Tu as raison. Alfred, le Alfred que j'aimais et connaissais est mort quand il s'est enfuit. Tu es devenu un monstre. Quoique non. Ton frère ne semble pas être aussi mauvais que toi.

- NE PARLE PAS DE MATTIE COMME CA.

- Et ton père...était un homme respectable qui nous affrontait loyalement en duel. C'était un homme d'honneur. D'ailleurs il n'a pas tué Romanyus. Il l'aurait capturé après un combat loyal, d'homme à homme...concept que tu ne connais pas.

- Quoi?

- Tu es devenu un individu méprisable, cruel, qui ne connaît ni la loyauté (sauf peut-être vis-à-vis de ta famille.), qui s'en prend aux faibles et aux familles des pirates...un lâche.

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN LÂCHE.» Cria Alfred, fou de colère, sa fierté mise à mal par ces paroles.

«Combien de femmes ont été envoyé dans la ville des désespérés? Combien d'enfants as-tu arraché à leur mère pour les envoyer dans cet orphelinat?

- Ils auront une bien meilleure éducation comme ça.»

Arthur soupira. L'autre n'avait aucun remord. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et fit «Tu ne regrette même pas tes actes?

- J'ai fait mon devoir.

- Ton père n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'était un homme d'honneur.» Il se détourna «Tu sais quoi? Je m'en lave les mains. Tu devras faire face à tes actes. Je ne ferais rien pour te sauver. J'avais dans l'idée de t'éviter la mort mais tu m'as coupé toute envie.» Il asséna d'un ton glacial «J'espère que Antonio tiendra la promesse qu'il a faite à son frère et ne vendra pas le tien dans un marché aux esclaves. Ho je pourrais m'en assurer mais pourquoi me fatiguer?» Il avait dit ces mots avec un air nonchalant, haussant les épaules.

Alfred pâlit, et balbutia:«Tu n'oserais pas. Mon jumeau n'a rien fait. Il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.» Il avait enfin perdu son assurance et semblait apeuré. La menace avait fait son effet.

Savourant ses paroles, Arthur continua, cruellement, mentant ouvertement:«Il fallait réfléchir avant de faire cette action. Ces familles aussi n'avaient rien à voir avec les actes de pirateries.» Il fit quelques pas pour quitter la cale et lança, par dessus son épaule «Adieu Alfred, on ne se reverra pas avant ton procès. Je voulais que tu sache que je n'oublierais jamais l'enfant que tu étais mais comme je l'ai dis, mon petit frère est mort pour moi. Tu es un inconnu. Un ennemi. Et je te traiterais comme tel.» Et il quitta la cale, sans un regard en arrière.

«REVIENS ESPECE DE LACHE.»

Arthur ne se retourna pas et quitta la cale, retournant dans sa cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se laissa tomber et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

_Il ne s'attendait à rien. _

_Il savait que l'autre dirait des choses pareilles._

Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que l'autre n'aurait aucune conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, aucun remord. Et autant de mépris à son égard. Il prit une grande inspiration. Au moins les choses étaient claires et il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de quoique ce soit. Il n'aurait aucun remords à participer au jugement et à asséner la sentence.

* * *

><p>Alfred regarda son frère, qui l'avait rejoint dans sa cellule «Matthew, tu vas bien. Je suis tellement content de voir que ces barbares ne t'ont rien fait.<p>

Ils ne m'ont rien fait non.» il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui le tourmentait. Comment demander à Alfred si ces paroles étaient vrais. Il toussota et fit «Ils m'ont dit pourquoi ils t'en voulaient tellement.

- Tu ne vas pas les croire, il essaie de te monter contre moi.

- C'est vrai cette histoire? Tu t'en ai pris à tes vieillards, des femmes et des enfants? Tout ça pour un filon de diamants?

- Non les diamants c'était un prétexte.» Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en se rendant compte de ses paroles et recula légèrement en voyant la colère apparaître sur le visage de son jumeau.

«DONC C'EST VRAI?» Cria le plus jeune, serrant les poings «Tu as séparés des familles, envoyé des enfants en orphelinats et les autres dans cette ville misérable? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit?

- Mais Mattie c'était des femmes de pirates, leurs enfants, et d'anciens criminels. Au moins les enfants auront une bonne éducations maintenant.»

Matthew prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer. Son jumeau ne se rendait compte de rien? Ne voyait pas que ce qu'il avait fait était mal? Il se mordit la lèvre et chuchota «Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? De comment tu te justifie. Tu as puni des gens innocents. Ces enfants n'avaient rien fait. Tu les a séparés de leurs familles...toi plus que n'importe qui tu aurais du comprendre quelle douleur cela peut-être.

- Mais...

- Tu t'es attiré la haine de beaucoup. Comment tu compte t'en sortir?

- Je suis un héros et...

- Ne sois pas idiot. Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu es prisonnier et dans un lieu où notre flotte ne vient jamais. Une île mystérieuse où seuls les pirates peuvent se rendre.

- Je...

- Et ils vont te juger. TE JUGER. Tu va peut-être...» il prit une grande inspiration et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur «Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de les affronter sur les mers?» il se mit difficilement debout et fit quelques pas dans la cellule, avant de se tourner vers son frère «Qu'aurait dit papa s'il avait su ce que tu as fait? Il n'aurait jamais eu de telles pratiques lui.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on élimine les pirates si on ne prend pas des mesures.

- Et bien ce sont eux qui ont prit des mesures. Tu as eu le droit à un retour de flammes.

- Notre flotte va...

- Je ne pense pas. Elle a été entièrement coulée par la flotte des pirates.» répliqua Matthew d'un ton sec, faisant pâlir son jumeau. Celui-ci devait espérer énormément à ce propos mais il fallait qu'il revienne sur terre et se rende compte de sa situation.

«Comment tu sais ça?

- Un pirate me l'a dit. Ils ont fait la fête sur le bateau.»

Alfred se laissa aller contre la paroi et déglutit, ne sachant soudainement plus que dire ou que faire, il sentait enfin l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait. Il se demanda ce qui l'attendait. Il balbutia «Ils vont faire quoi?

- Te juger si j'ai bien compris.» murmura son frère avant de s'asseoir près de son jumeau et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il fallait espérer que le pirate ait des remords, et soit clément. Peut-être que Al ne serait pas tué. Peut-être que ce serait autre chose.

* * *

><p>Arthur enfouit son visage dans le cou de Francis, restant contre lui, et lui caressant le dos sous ses vêtements. Il ferma les yeux. «Enfin arrivés.<p>

- C'est un endroit étrange. Je sens presque la magie autour de nous.»

L'île était assez grande et ne contenait d'une ville qui s'élevait le long d'une falaise en haut de laquelle il y avait une sorte de palais. Arthur avait une chambre dans ce bâtiment. Depuis la veille de nombreux navires arrivaient. Beaucoup voulaient voir ce qui allait arriver à Alfred. Ce garçon s'était attiré la haine de beaucoup.

«Tu n'es pas anxieux?

- Si un peu.» Arthur soupira et joua avec les mèches dorées de son amant, avant de se redresser sur un coude, regardant son second dans les yeux. Il lui caressa la joue et chuchota «Mais cela doit être fait.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas très bien. Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire toi-même.

- Je vais le faire. J'ai besoin de le faire. Il faut que je fasse une croix là-dessus une bonne fois pour toute.»

Francis se redressa et passa un bras autour de la taille de son capitaine, l'attirant sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa doucement et murmura contre ses lèvres «Ce que je vais dire te paraîtras peut-être fleur bleue mais je suis avec toi.

- Tu es un romantique de toute façon.» rit Arthur, déboutonnant la chemise blanche de son amant, un sourire aux lèvres. «J'aime ce côté de toi.

- Qui aurait cru que le terrible capitaine Kirkland serait si tendre?

- C'est ça, moque toi.»

**A Suivre**


	22. Chapitre 21: La sentence des pirates

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Dans ce chapitre? Matthew, Gupta, Lars, Arthur, Francis, Carwyn et Marco

**Parings**: Sous entendu de Antonio/Gilbert

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21: La sentence des pirates<strong>

* * *

><p>Matthew prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à ce qu'il allait dire. Il voulait tenter sa chance pour sauver son frère. Peut-être ces pirates seraient-ils plus enclin à ne pas massacrer Alfred si il faisait ça? Il l'espérait en tout cas.<p>

«Monsieur Lars?

- Pas de 'monsieur' avec moi Matt...» répliqua familièrement le plus vieux, bourrant sa pipe. Il était venu apporter à manger au gamin et restait encore une fois pour parler. Il aimait bien taquiner ce gosse de riche et lui ouvrir un peu les yeux sur la vie en mer.

Matthew préféra ignorer le surnom et fit, d'une voix timide «Je pense avoir une idée pour récupérer au moins les enfants de cette île.

- Ha oui?» Fit l'autre, soudainement intéressé. Il souffla un petit nuage de fumée et regarda son prisonnier dans les yeux «Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je peux imiter l'écriture de mon frère. Je pourrais faire un faux ordre disant de prendre les enfants pour les emmener ailleurs. Et je les laisserais à un navire en mer. Après ils seront avec vous.»

Lars le regarda pendant quelques instants sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir. «Et tu voudrais quoi en échange? La clémence pour ton frangin?» se moqua-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

Matthew rassembla tout son courage et murmura, d'un ton quand même un peu tremblant«Oui.

- Qui te dit qu'on ne l'a pas déjà jugé?

- Vous me l'auriez dit.» Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement à ces mots. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur devant l'autre, même s'il était effrayé et terrifié pour son jumeau. Il déglutit et reprit, reprenant un peu de courage «Je ne pourrais pas sauver ceux de la carrière des désespérés. Mais si on peut récupérer les enfants de cet orphelinat du continent ce serait déjà ça n'est-ce pas?»

Le pirate plissa les yeux, méfiant «Qui me dit que tu ne nous trahiras pas? Que ce n'est pas un coup de bluff? Qui sait si tu n'es pas aussi retord que ton jumeau.

- Vous tenez mon frère en otage. Pourquoi ferais-je ça? Je ne suis pas idiot. Et je ne veux pas que des famille soient séparées.» Il ressentait une forte empathie pour ces enfants. Il avait été séparé de son frère lui-aussi, pendant près de 11 ans. Il savait...il connaissait ce manque, ce vide et cette tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas comparer puisqu'il ne connaissait pas Alfred avant sa réapparition mais il avait senti ce creux dans son cœur.

Lars fit un geste dédaigneux de la main«Elles sont déjà brisés. Ces pirates n'ont pas perdus que leurs enfants, ils ont perdus leurs parents, leurs femmes, leurs sœurs et même leurs frères. Cette île a été investie par des colons qui ont rasé la ville pour en reconstruire une. Ce ne seras plus jamais le foyer de ces familles.

- Je suis désolé.» Il se sentait mal à ces paroles. Il voyait les choses d'un nouvel œil et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait toujours du mal à croire à ce qu'il entendait. Comment son frère avait-il pu briser ces familles, lui qui pouvait comprendre comment cela était d'être séparé de la sienne. «Mais ces enfants retrouveront leurs pères, leurs oncles...leurs frères, n'est-ce pas le plus important?»

Lars haussa les épaules. «Je vais discuter à ce sujet avec le capitaine, qui en parleras ensuite avec Kirkland. On verras si on fait ça.» Il était intéressé, malgré lui. Il ne l'avait pas dit au jeune homme mais son jeune frère cadet, âge de 15 ans vivait sur cette île. Il avait sûrement été envoyé dans cet orphelinat aussi. Peut-être. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pourrait pas le sauver.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la cale, laissant le jeune garçon seul avec ses pensées. Il espérait que les pirates seraient intéressé par ses propositions. Il pourrait peut-être ainsi sauver son frère...sauf si ces brigands ne tenaient pas leurs promesses mais il aurait fait quelque chose au moins. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il joignit les mains et pria. Pria pour la survie de son aîné, pour qu'ils soient réunis, pour que tout aille bien. Même si cela semblait compromis.

«Alfred...» Il serra sa médaille dans sa main. Il avait peur, il sentait son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver son frère, même à vendre son âme aux pirates et à les aider. Et il le voulait aussi. Cette injustice n'avait que trop durer, l'erreur de Alfred devait être réparé et les enfants rendus aux pirates.

* * *

><p>Arthur était assis dans un grand fauteuil, un peu en hauteur. Il se massa les tempes. Il ne se sentait pas aussi près qu'il aurait du l'être. Il avait des scrupules. Des souvenirs l'envahissait toujours Et voir cette foule avide, criant vengeance. Il fallait qu'il joue son rôle, les sentiments personnels n'avaient pas leur place ici. Il avait toujours des scrupules, les souvenirs heureux ne le laissant pas en paix. Il en éprouvait une grande colère. Et il était bien décidé à ne pas écouter ces légers remords. Alfred aurait ce qu'il méritait. Et rien ne changerait cela. Rien.<p>

En plus de ça, ce sale gamin semblait n'éprouver aucune crainte, ni aucun remords. Il les insultait, disait qu'il le referait si c'était à refaire, que des barbares comme eux ne pouvaient pas faire justice et qu'il le regretteraient s'ils s'en prenaient à lui. Que on le vengerait.

_Quel idiot. _

Arthur savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Certes le proposition de Matthew était intéressante mais peu de pirates avaient confiance en ce garçon de par son lien de sang avec leur prisonnier. C'était impossible. Et l'envie de vengeance était supérieure. Quand bien même Arthur était intéressé par cette proposition, et il n'était pas le seul.

Il faudrait faire un vote. Il y avait une vraie justice dans la piraterie, comme il y avait un conseil et un roi, mais généralement c'était les pirates qui étaient jugés, pas les autres.

_Alfred était le premier._

«Que faisons nous?» Fit un dénommé Jack, qui avait pour particularité d'avoir aussi comme nom Spearow. Il était assez célèbre et craint. Il était rarement présent aux rassemblements mais participait lorsqu'il était là. Ses idées étaient généralement bonnes et ses conseils sages. Il faisait souvent bande à part mais quand il se mêlait de quelque chose, les choses avançaient dans le bon sens. Il était assez efficace.

«Beaucoup veulent sa mort.» soupira un dénommé Hook. Cet homme avait perdu la main dans un duel et avait un crochet à la place, et il refusait de parler de la cause de cette perte. «Son destin est scellé. Il ne sera sûrement pas épargné.» Il semblait froid et indifférent. Il avait lui-même failli se brûler les ailes avec ce foutu Jones. Il lui avait infligé cependant une bonne raclée et l'avait envoyé lécher ses plaies dans un port. Cependant son navire si précieux avait subis pas mal d'avanies.

Arthur hocha la tête. Il fallait une sentence. Personne n'accepterait autre chose que la mort. «Y a-t-il d'autres possibilités?

- On peut l'abandonner sur une île déserte mais il y a toujours le risque qu'il soit trouvé.» Murmura Jack, se servant un verre de rhum. Il avait prit un ton ironique, et personne ne prit cette proposition au sérieux. Le risque que le jeune homme soit trouvé était trop grand.

«Certes.» marmonna Arthur, levant les yeux aux ciel.

Soudain un pirate, un homme du nord, qui se battait avec une grande hache et se nommait Matthias se pencha et fit «Mon second, Lukas, a peut-être une solution. C'est un grand sorcier. Et il a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir.

- Comme quoi?» Fit Arthur, se redressant, curieux. Uns sanction par la magie. Si cela évitait la mort, il se sentait plus attiré par cela. Son fichu scrupule le laisserait en paix.

L'homme, qui se désignait comme un viking, sourit et fit «Il a trouvé des rituels, des sorts de magie interdite. Utilisons en un sur Alfred. Il y en a des vraiment tordus. Sa vie en seras à jamais marquée.

- Que Lukas apporte le livre ici.» ordonna le roi des pirates d'un geste ferme.

Le second, qui était resté près de la chaise de son capitaine, fila chercher l'ouvrage, sans dire un mot. Matthias eut un rictus et murmura «Je fais confiance à Lukas, il saura utiliser ces sorts. Sa magie est très puissante.

- Je pourrais jeter un œil?

- Bien entendu. Si vous vous y mettez à deux, cela a plus de chance de marcher.»

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Lukas revienne, un gros grimoire sous le bras. Il tendit le livre à Arthur et recula près du fauteuil de son capitaine, un air toujours aussi indifférent sur le visage.

Le roi des pirates regarda les pages, d'un air pensif. Il énuméra les sorts.

«Modification de la mémoire.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'une amnésie suffise comme punition.» Souffla Jack, levant les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré tout. «Et il y a de bons remèdes, magiques ou pas. Trop risqué.

- Folie.

- Pareil.» grogna Hook.

Arthur tourna la page et déclara:«Changement de genre.» Il étouffa un gloussement à cette lecture, imaginant la chose.

«En quoi le changer en fille sera-t-il une punition? Elle serait peut-être encore pire.» Râla Antonio, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil. Il savait, pour connaître la sœur de Lars, qu'elle était terrible, voir parfois pire que son aîné.

«Rajeunissement.» Arthur s'interrompit. Cela lui plaisait déjà plus. Mais il préféra ne rien dire.

Antonio ricana, et fit un geste de la main «Ha...Ca c'est plus intéressant. Il suffirait de le filer à une famille de pirate et bam.» Il voyait ainsi l'affaire conclus. Et il n'y aurait plus de Jones pour leur pourrir la vie. Matthew était trop naïf pour leur causer du soucis.

Arthur toussota «Ou à son frère.

- C'est ça, pour qu'il redevienne une terreur?» Railla Jack, n'ayant pas envie de juste reculer le problème.

«Il n'aura pas la même haine des pirates.» Intervint Matthias, tapotant la table de ses doigts. «Son frangin est plutôt pacifique.

- Mais il deviendra quand même un officier et là...» Antonio n'acheva pas, faisant un nouveau geste de la main, pensif.

«Et si on le rajeunissait ET le changeait en fille? Ensuite on le refile à son frère. Qui n'aura pas d'autre choix que de le...enfin la faire passer pour sa fille ou pour celle de son jumeau. Matthew est trop gentil, il n'en fera pas une terreur des mers.» Fit soudain Lukas, d'un ton nonchalant. «Ce sera difficile mais en s'y mettant à deux, cela sera facile.» Proposa soudain Matthias en ricanant. Et quand bien même, si dans les milieux pirates, les filles étaient relativement débrouillardes, devenant même capitaine, ce n'était pas la même chose dans le monde des nobles. Ils était trop précieux pour cela.

Les regards, posés sur lui, étaient étonné, autant de l'entendre parler que par le fait qu'il était intervenu dans une discussion entre capitaines.

Arthur sourit «Hé, c'est une bonne idée.

- Il n'y aura plus de Jones.

- C'est ce qu'on veut après tout non?

- Et le frangin pourra aller chercher les enfants. Le marché tiendra. On ne tuera pas son jumeau.»

Ils hochèrent la tête, satisfaits. Matthew irait chercher les petits puis la sentence serait appliquée. Tout le monde serait content. Et ce serait la fin de l'officier Jones. Une petite fille ne deviendrait peut-être pas la même personne. Ce serait au jumeau de se débrouiller. Et les pirates seraient contents d'être débarrassé de leur cauchemar.

* * *

><p>Matthew se réveilla en entendant des pas. Il se redressa, face à un homme habillé d'un manteau rouge, avec d'énorme sourcils. «Matthew Jones?<p>

- Oui.

- Je suis Arthur Kirkland. Enchanté» Fit aimablement le pirate, faisant un salut ironique. Il semblait encore jeune et assez sournois. Matt avait entendu parler de cet homme par son frère et les ragots. C'était le roi des pirates, la terreur des mers. Il était connu pour être insaisissable et sans pitié. Mais il se doutait que c'était le point de vue des siens et que la vérité devait être plus trouble que ça. Mais il était si jeune. Comment un être pareil était-il devenu le pirate le plus important à son âge? C'était incompréhensible. Et le jeune homme devait bien s'avouer que le pirate lui faisait un peu peur.

Arthur le regarde intensément quelques instants et fit:«Nous avons prit une décision concernant ton frère.

- Et...Vous allez le tuer?» Balbutia Matthew, les larmes aux yeux. Il lutta pour ne pas qu'elles coulent et baissa la tête, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Arthur s'adoucit «Non.» Il semblait compatir à la tristesse du petit et avait prit un ton doux pour le rassurer.

Le jeune garçon tressaillit, n'arrivant pas à y croire «Q...Quoi?

- Mais avant toute chose. Tu vas tenir ta part du marché et aller chercher les enfants. Après, et seulement après, on promettons de ne pas tuer ton frère. Sa sentence sera toute autre.

- Et ce sera?

- On te le diras après. D'abord ta part du marché. On t'a obtenu un uniforme...celui de ton frère. Il sera à ta taille. Tu iras, guidé par Lars, jusqu'à l'île où se trouve ce maudit orphelinat et tu montreras un papier officiel où il seras écrit que tu dois transporter les enfants ailleurs.

- Vous voulez que je me fasse passer pour mon frère?

- T'as tout compris mon garçon. Tu sais sûrement imiter sa signature.»

Matthew rougit et détourna les yeux, n'osant pas confirmer, un peu gêné par cette affirmation parfaitement véridique.

* * *

><p>Matthew n'avait pas osé respirer de tout le trajet. Tout s'était bien passé pourtant. Le gérant de l'orphelinat n'avait même pas parut suspicieux alors qu'il avait vu Alfred peu de temps auparavant. Il avait à peine lu le papier et l'avait approuvé, ravis d'être débarrassé des problèmes.<p>

Les enfants étaient regroupés ensemble, effrayés, méfiants. Matthew avait du déployer des trésors de patience et de douceurs pour les convaincre qu'il était un ami.

Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, blond aux yeux bleus, sûrement le frère de Lars l'avait vivement interpellé. Mais le jeune homme avait répliqué en disant une phrase que le pirate lui avait dit de dire certains mots qui servaient de codes.

Le gamin s'était calmé mais était resté sur ses gardes, les yeux plissés. Il était monté à bord et son visage s'était illuminé quand il avait vu son frère. Mais il était resté de glace jusqu'au départ. Là il avait sauté dans les bras de son aîné, les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait eu si peur. Il avait protégé les enfants et joué les malades pour rester avec eux. Il avait craint qu'ils soient séparés. Il avait défendu les petits contre les gens de l'orphelinat.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère ait pu organiser ce sauvetage. Il était persuadé aussi que c'était le plan génial de Arthur ou Antonio. Mais quand on lui dit que c'était Matthew qui avait eu l'idée, il avait eu l'air septique. Cependant il n'avait rien dit. Et avait cessé de regarder avec colère le jeune homme.

Lars avait aussi repéré un enfant dans le lot. Il semblait avoir 4 ans. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et d'énormes sourcils aisément reconnaissable. Il avait parlé à ce petit et avait apprit qu'il était sous la garde d'une nourrice. Pas de mère ou de père.

«Héhé Arthur, tu t'es accordé un petit plaisir sur cette île i ans...il est temps que tu assume des responsabilités mon grand.»

Il imaginait déjà la tête du concerné tiens.

Un ricanement lui échappa.

* * *

><p>Arthur se tenait face à Alfred, les yeux froids et indifférent, se tenant bien droit. Il était impressionnant dans ses habits rouge et noir, entouré par d'autres pirates. Le jeune noble ne semblait pas conscient de la gravité de la situation et regardait avec effronterie ses geôliers.<p>

«Vous me faites pas peur...»

Arthur haussa un sourcil narquois «Tu devrais pourtant. Nous avons décidé de ton sort.

- Quelle surprise. Vous allez me tuer n'est-ce pas? Une exécution bien spectaculaire. Histoire d'affirmer votre saleté de pouvoir. Mais sachez que ça ne nous arrêteras pas. Vous pouvez tuer les officiers, il y en aura toujours qui reviendrons.» il s'était redressé pour avoir l'air le plus digne possible.

Le pirate eut un petit rire glacial «J'aimerais bien mais non. C'est autre chose. Quelque chose de plus...subtil. Quelque chose que tu ne connais pas.

- Hé!

- A la demande de ton jumeau, on a plutôt choisi cette solution. Il nous a aidé donc nous sommes prêt à être plus cléments.

- Qu'avez vous fait faire à mon frère, bande de sales...

- Rien. Il nous a aidé par lui-même.»

Arthur fit un geste de la main et des hommes ouvrirent le cachot pour sortir Alfred, tirant sur ses chaînes et l'entraînant à la suite des chefs de la piraterie.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs du vieux palais jusqu'à la cave où était dessiné un large pentacle. Alfred fut jeté en son centre et tous reculèrent.

Arthur toussota et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Matthew qui assistait à la scène, retenus par Lars et Francis. Il déclara, d'un ton glacial «Alfred Jones. Les pirates vous ont reconnu coupables de vos crimes. Vous avez été condamné à une peine magique.»

Lukas arriva, en tenue de magicien et fit un signe à Arthur, calme. Il se positionna à sa place, regardant calmement l'accusé.

«La magie, ça n'existe pas.»

Des rires s'élevèrent, et Alfred serra les dents.

Matthew ouvrit de grand yeux «Que va-t-on lui faire? Vous aviez promit de ne pas le tuer.

- Et on va tenir notre promesse.» fit doucement Francis, le retenant par le poignet. Lars leva les yeux au ciel et ceintura le gamin.

«Comme ça, il bougera pas.»

* * *

><p>Arthur, sans un regard vers Alfred se dirigea à l'opposé de l'endroit où était Lukas et se concentra, sous les regards curieux des spectateurs. Des mots s'échappèrent des lèvres des deux magiciens, formant une formule magique qui fit s'illuminer le pentacle. Une vive lumière emplit la pièce.<p>

Un cri retentit mais personne n'y prit garde.

Les deux sorciers continuaient leurs magies, sans se préoccuper de la situation, sans se laisser déconcentrer par ce qui se passait.

Finalement la lumière s'éteignit et tout devint silencieux. Au centre du cercle il y avait un enfant. Une petite fille.

Matthew poussa un cri et tressaillit en voyant Arthur s'approcher de la petite. Il voulut dire quelque chose, se débattre mais Lars le tenait bien. Finalement, sur un signe d'Antonio, il le lâcha et le jeune homme tomba au sol, à genoux.

_Qu'avaient-ils fait à son frère?_

_De la magie?_

Mais ce n'était pas possible, la magie n'était pas possible.

Pourtant il en avait eu la preuve sous les yeux. Était-ce un secret bien gardé? La raison pour laquelle ils étaient si puissants et dominaient les mers? Il eut les larmes aux yeux. Où était Alfred, que lui était-il arrivé et qui était cette gamine.

Arthur souleva l'enfant par le col. Puis sous le regard réprobateur de Francis, il la prit mieux et se dirigea vers le gamin à terre. Il lui posa le bébé de 1 ans dans les bras. «Voilà, la sentence a été appliqué.

- Que lui avez vous fait?

- Tu ne vois pas? On l'a rajeuni et transformé en fille. Pas de risques qu'il récidive comme ça. Et tu peux t'estimer heureux. A la base, on voulait le confier à une famille de pirates. On te la rend. Tu devrais être content.»

Arthur eut un rire qui fut reprit par toutes les personnes présentes. Francis tapota gentiment l'épaule de Matthew, comme pour lui signifier son soutien. Lars fit de même. Avant de dire, aimablement, se penchant vers lui «Le capitaine va te laisser avec la p'tite sur une île. Et tu n'auras qu'à aller voir la marine locale. Ils te ramèneront chez toi.» Aucune compassion. Il estimait leur part du marché remplit. Ils n'avaient pas tué Alfred, comme convenu et il ne risquait pas de revenir comme ça. Ou alors cela serait étonnant.

Matthew n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils avaient rajeuni son frère jusqu'à l'âge d'un bébé de un an et l'avait changé en fille. Comme expliquer ça? Personne ne croyait en la magie chez eux. Il devrait mentir. Dire que c'était l'enfant d'Alfred qu'on lui avait confié. Et comment expliquer la disparition de son frère? Devait-il dire qu'il était mort?

Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et il se sentit terriblement seul et abandonné. Comment pourrait-il faire? Son frère avait disparu. Il ne serait plus là pour se confier à lui, pour l'écouter, le rassurer, le consoler.

_C'était peut-être pire comme ça._

_Il aurait du être heureux qu'il ne le tue pas. _

_Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir totalement._

_Il avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir dans ce marché, que les pirates avaient prévu ça depuis un moment, proposition ou pas._

Mais il ne laisserait pas cette petite vivre une vie de capitaine sur les mers. Il ne la laisserais pas s'attirer la haine des pirates et leur vendetta. Il l'élèverait comme sa fille, prétendant que c'était sa nièce. Il n'aurait qu'à inventer une histoire qui tienne la route pour sa mère.

Il eut une boule dans sa gorge.

Ses yeux, humides de larmes, se posèrent sur le bébé qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus azur. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis le nom lui vint, presque immédiatement

«Amélia.»

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre dans l'épilogue<strong>


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **Dans ce chapitre? Matthew, Gupta, Lars, Arthur, Francis, Carwyn et Marco

**Parings**: Sous entendu de Antonio/Gilbert

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Un an avait passé depuis ce jour. Une année qui avait vu passer beaucoup de choses. Antonio avait déposé Matthew sur une île très fréquenté, avec Amélia. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé avec l'ancien otage. Le capitaine fuyait le regard triste du petit. Lars avait marmonné quelques mots d'encouragements et offert au garçon une médaille en or, avec une tulipe gravée dessus. Il assura qu'il ne l'avait pas voler. Matthew ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'était senti aussi triste de quitter le pirate. Peut-être parce que finalement ça avait été une aventure, une rupture dans sa vie monotone.<p>

Il était revenu dans sa ville, la retrouvant avec bonheur, allant rassurer sa mère et lui présenter le bébé, disant que c'était la fille que Alfred avait eu lors d'un passage sur une île. Il avait reçu un courrier et était allé là-bas pour trouver une femme malade, qui l'avait supplié de ramener la petite à son père, décrivant celui-ci avec précision et montrant même la preuve qu'elle l'avait bien connu. C'était un mensonge mais comment pouvait-il dire la vérité dans un milieu où on ne connaissait pas la magie, où on la craignait et la condamnait? Il ne voulait pas risquer la santé ou la vie de ce petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Alfred fut porté disparu, avec tout son équipage. Cela fit grand bruit. Matthew pleura à la cérémonie d'adieu, car quelque part il avait bien perdu son frère. Amélia ne serait jamais Alfred. Sa mère était revenu s'installer dans le demeure familiale pour l'aider à prendre soin de l'enfant qu'il avait adopté.

Il ne parle jamais à personne de son aventure.

Il fallait mieux garder cela pour lui.

* * *

><p>Antonio chercha le trésor de son père. Il déploya des trésors de méthodes pour convaincre son frère de lui réveler quelque chose mais Francis prétendit que même Arthur n'avait rien trouvé là-dessus.<p>

Il ne savait pas comment faire apparaître le tatouage.

Son aîné en doutait et voulut défier en duel le capitaine Kirkland pour le titre de roi des pirates et aussi pour les informations sur le trésor.

Il voulut même jouer son frère dans le duel.

Arthur n'apprécia pas et le massacra, l'humilia devant son équipage, le battant à plat de couture. Il lui déroba même son pendentif et prit celui des petits par la même occasion.

Antonio rumina sa revanche mais ne parvint pas à prendre l'avantage sur Kirkland.

Il n'y parvint jamais.

Il finit par écumer les mers, passant sa frustration sur ses proies. Il était de plus en plus craint et connu, même si Arthur était pire que lui dans tous les domaines.

Lars fit entrer son frère dans l'équipage, et le petit devint un mousse téméraire qui fut aimer par tout l'équipage

* * *

><p>Arthur acheta le pendentif de Marco contre la promesse de lui laisser une (petite) part du trésor.<p>

Il acheta celui de Gupta contre une bourse pleine de bijoux en or.

Il acheta celui de Heraclès contre un cadeau particulier: un bébé félin venu d'une île lointaine.

Ainsi en un an il récupéra tous les pendentifs des fils de Romanyus.

Et il avait toujours la carte.

* * *

><p>Il avait aussi adopté le petit garçon qui lui ressemblait tant. Ce petit, nommé Peter, était le fruit d'un de ses passages dans l'île qui avait été ravagé, quelques années plus tard, par Alfred.<p>

La mère était morte en couches.

Peter avait été élevé par une nourrice, avec d'autres orphelins.

Arthur l'avait aussitôt prit sous son aile, à la grande joie de Francis qui se révéla être un vrai papa-poule.

La vie était vraiment paisible.

Arthur fit tant de choses que son titre de roi des pirates ne fut plus jamais remis en question.

* * *

><p>Un jour, il comprit ce qu'il fallait faire pour entrer dans le lieu où était le trésor. Il s'y rendit avec son précieux équipage. Il ouvrit la porte avec les cristaux des pendentifs, une formule et la présence de Francis qui se prêta à la chose avec bienveillance.<p>

La lourde porte de pierre s'ouvrit et une salle emplit de pièces, de bijoux, de pierres précieuses apparut sous leurs yeux.

Le trésor de Romanyus était à eux. Ils étaient immensément riches.

Arthur avait tout gagné.

Absolument tout.

Plus personne ne lui arriverait à la cheville.

Francis lui se sentait heureux du bonheur de son amant, heureux que le trésor de son père soit revenu à celui qu'il aimait et qui l'avait sauvé, lui redonnant goût à la vie et à la joie.

Il prit la main du terrible pirate. Celui-ci le regarda, un sourire féroce aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de joie et de fierté.

"Nous avons réussi."

Il était ému, et s'efforçait de le cacher. Il refusait de montrer un bonheur trop exubérant à ses hommes, qui le connaissait pourtant bien.

"Grace à toi Francis..."

La reconnaissance du pirate était douce, et Francis rougit malgré lui. Il détourna la tête, regardant les trésors que recelait la salle, fruits de toute une vie de piraterie. Il sourit, et murmura, tendrement "Tu le méritait, plus que tous les autres Arthur."

Le capitaine rit doucement et attira son second vers lui, sans se préoccuper de ses hommes qui détournèrent aussitôt la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. C'est qu'il le connaissait bien leur capitaine, ainsi que sa relation avec Francis. Et ils l'adorait le beau second, si doux et courageux, si fier et pourtant si sensible.

Francis se laissa enlacer, rendant l'étreinte avec tendresse. Ses craintes avaient disparus, ses peurs aussi. Il se sentait guéri de ses cauchemars et de ses douloureux souvenirs. Même si parfois les cauchemars revenaient, il se sentait tellement bien maintenant.

La confiance qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'Arthur était forte et lui apportait un grand bonheur.

Il laissa l'autre l'embrasser, savourant ce moment de tendresse. Le pirate était assez secret, et n'aimait pas montrer ouvertement ses émotions. Ce geste en public signifiait beaucoup.

Il se détacha de son amant et enfouit son visage dans son cou, sous le regard narquois de Carwyn, le seul à n'avoir pas semblé intéresser soudainement par les murs ou le plafond comme les autres.

"Je t'aime Arthur" murmura-t-il, lâchant enfin ces mots qui avait été si difficile à dire. Mais maintenant que la confiance était totale, ils étaient venus si facilement.

Le pirate rit et lâcha son second, le regard soudain fixé sur quelque chose, essentiellement pour cacher sa légère rougeur. Il attrape l'objet et murmura.

"Tu sais que je suis le roi des pirates non?

- Et?"

Arthur sourit et posa une tiare sur la tête de son amant, murmurant d'un ton taquin, mêlé de douceur et de possessivité. "Alors tu seras...ma reine"

Les pirates cessèrent de faire semblant de ne rien voir et rien entendre. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Et assistèrent avec plaisir la la dispute qui éclata devant eux. Carwyn leva les yeux au ciel et prit deux hommes pour commencer à faire la liste de tout ce qu'il y avait dans la salle.

Laissant le duo (couple) en paix.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand il entendit Francis dire "ATTEND UN PEU CE SOIR, ON VERRA QUI EST LA FILLE".

_L'avenir s'annonçait radieux._

**_FIN_**


End file.
